


Invisible

by Saij



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Castration, Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Comfort No Hurt, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad and Sweet, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saij/pseuds/Saij
Summary: Sam feels invisible most days. As an omega, his wants and desires are ignored in a society that favors strong Alpha men and Beta women. Still, compared to other omegas, he thinks he has it pretty good. He has a doting older brother, and a father content to ignore him so long as he doesn't get into too much mischief. But when his father makes a deal of a lifetime to mate him to a much older Alpha that he has never met, Sam's limited freedom and happiness are lost. Caught in a relationship rife with abuse, Sam learns what it really means to be an invisible Omega. Can he find any light in this new life, or is he doomed to forever be "put in his place" as so many omegas before him?





	1. Criminals and Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain graphic scenes of rape and gender violence. If this bothers you, please do not read. That being said, I will try to make this as lifelike as possible. Or as near as any fanfic can be! That means that not every chapter or scene will be dark and full of sadism. After all, in real life, there are always light moments mixed in with the darkness, and fan fiction is a great way to safely explore your darkest thoughts!
> 
> Also, you may notice similarities to real life things such as religious extremism. For example, in this story, there is a garment very similar to a burqah of the middle east. This story has no religious overtones and the garment is used as a social construct rather than a religious one. Still, if any of these similarities offend someone, please be aware that I am not poking fun or trying to radicalize anyone's religion.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, and I make no profit from this story.
> 
> With that, please enjoy!

He should not have come here. At least not alone. He knew the laws. Knew them, and the punishment that would befall him should he be discovered wandering alone, and uncovered at that. Still, curiosity had won out over caution, and he found himself watching the scene set before him in rapt fascination, never before having seen such organized chaos. A travelling fair had come into town, and though he had begged Father to allow him to attend, his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Father had insisted that he had no place at a fair where lawless miscreants and vagrants ran about with no respect for law or custom. He snorted quietly under his breath. He’d seen nothing so far to suggest such lawless claims to be true. Legs cramping from squatting behind a row of low hedges, the boy shifted his weight, swept wind torn brown hair from his eyes, and continued watching the spectacle in front of him. A man with a narrow sabre was inserting the tip of the blade into his throat, only to retract the blade to miraculously breathe fire! A short distance from that, a woman hung suspended upside down from a single narrow rope with her leg wrapped gracefully around it as both she and the rope spun at a dizzying speed. He wondered at her ability to still smile as she spun. He would have been sick! The crowd around her clapped and whooped in appreciation. Further beyond the two performers, an array of lights and sounds from carnival games and rides could be heard over the screams of delight from fair goers. How he wished he could be lost in that crowd too. Just for once invisible in the day to day activities of normal life. It could never be that way though, not for him. As he continued to watch the crowd, another sound reached him over the ruckus of the screams and music of the fair grounds.

“Sam!”

“Saammm!”

He sucked in a breath as he felt his heart jump. They knew he was missing! Frantically, keeping to a low crouch, Sam hurried along the low hedgerow that ran behind the fairground. If he could move quickly, he could get home and claim to have been on the roofs again, like last time Father had sent out a search party for him! Heart in his throat, and ribs aching from running in a crouch, he came to the end of the hedge and paused. Directly in front of him was an open area nearly ten meters wide situated before a forested area with heavy undergrowth, where he could be safe from the view of others. When he’d first arrived, there had been few people yet at the fair, and little chance of being seen. Sam had been careless though and had overstayed, held captive by the sights and sounds of merriment, and now had to face a mad dash into the woods, hoping no one would see and notify authorities. There would be no escaping Fathers wrath and a possible public flogging should he be caught. Taking a deep breath, his heart racing and the taste of adrenaline on his tongue, Sam prepared to launch himself into the empty space between the hedgerow and the forest. He got as far as throwing his first foot fall into the void, when he was gripped harshly around the upper arm, spun round, and thrown brutally to the damp ground behind the hedges. A monumental weight settled atop him and Sam made to scream, before a hand slapped down hard over his mouth. 

“Got you! Damnit Sam, stop struggling, it’s me!”

Sam recognized the voice, but he did not cease his struggles. If anything, he squirmed harder, trying in vain to bite the hand still clamped over his mouth. It did him little good though. The other easily managed to pin his hands over his head with just one of his own and leaned down to press more of his weight onto his body, effectively restraining him. Tiring quickly, Sam relented.

“Are you done now?” Dean asked, his voice sounding exasperated but with an undercurrent of amusement to it.

Sam glared at his elder brother, trying to put weight into the expression, but Dean seemed not to notice. With a huff of air that Sam hoped left spit on his brothers’ hand, he nodded. Dean laughed quietly and rolled off Sam, allowing him to sit up. Sam threw a nervous glare back through the bushes, hoping no one had noticed the scuffle between the brothers. No one was looking their direction and the general sound of the fair still sounded as it had before Sam had made his escape attempt to the woods. He turned back to see Dean staring at him with a very stern expression etched on his rugged features. Older by four years, at eighteen, Dean was tall and muscular, where Sam was lithe and shorter by a full head. Both brothers carried the fine boned features of their mother, but only Dean had gotten her green eyes and the set of her mouth. Sam looked more like his father’s mother. Slight with hazel eyes that were anywhere between brown and blue depending on mood and lighting. He was often told he was beautiful, but he didn’t feel that way. Especially now. Now, he felt small and trapped, limbs suddenly locked under the intensity of his brother’s gaze. 

“How long has everyone been looking for me?” Sam asked meekly, desperate and yet afraid to know the answer. 

Dean shifted his weight back onto his heels and let out a sigh that bordered on a growl before finally answering, “I should tell you that Father has every available member of the family out right now, and the authorities as well. That would put the rightful fear you should have for your situation into you, but I’ll say that you got lucky this time.”

Sam just stared. 

“Lucky?”

“Yes, lucky,” Dean spat. “As far as I can tell, no one besides me even knows you’re gone. So yes, lucky. This time. Next time, I’ll tell both Father and Grandfather. You don’t get nearly enough beatings. If you did, you wouldn’t pull stupid stunts like this.”

Sam had the decency to lower his eyes in shame. 

“Thank you for not telling them,” Sam said, raising his eyes back up.

Dean just grunted and reached for a backpack that he must have thrown to the ground before grabbing hold of a fleeing Sam. Unzipping it, he pulled out a long sapphire blue floor length robe and matching over-robe with hood. He flung both at Sam.

“I think you forgot something important,” he said, exasperation heavy in his voice. “Get dressed, and I’ll take you home.”

Sam sighed, and still crouching, began to worm his arms into the sleeves of the inner robe, and pull it down to cover the rest of his body. He’d simply wanted to feel the sun on him in regular jeans and t-shirt as others did. As alphas did. But Dean was right. Neglecting the robes had been stupid and could have cost him dearly. Known simply as a “covering”, the robes were designed to completely hide from view an unmated omega while in public. Sam had been wearing coverings since he was six, and his designation had become evident. In the safety of his home, he was free to roam in normal clothing, but never in public, like he was now. Not until he was mated. Then he would simply trade one uniform for another.

“Did you forget the head cover?” Sam asked, glancing back down to the bag on the ground.

“Oh, now you’re worried about proper decorum,” Dean replied sarcastically. Still, he reached into the bottom of the bag and fished out the piece Sam had asked for. A traditional covering consisted of three pieces. The inner robe, which Sam had just squirmed into, slipped on the same way one would slide on a long nightgown. With long sleeves that covered to the wrist, and hanging nearly to the floor, one could choose to wear a belt around it or not, depending on the mood. The headcover, which Dean had tossed so carelessly to him, resembled a pillowcase, only smaller and finely tailored to fit the contours of his head so it wouldn’t slide around too much while wearing it. It was designed to hide completely the face. Sam slipped it over his head and aligned the rectangular strip of see through mesh over his eyes and tucked the excess into the inner robe at the neckline. Bending over, Sam scooped up the outer robe and slipped his arms into the holes where sleeves would normally go. Sam was glad his brother had not brought a long- sleeved outer robe. It was simply too hot for double sleeves, and this outer robe had been designed to wear open at the front. He then lifted the hood of the outer robe over his head covering and fastened it in place with two gold and jeweled pins to his head covering so it would not slide or be blown back. Finished dressing, he turned to Dean.

“I’m sorry about this, Dean. I really am. You shouldn’t have had to come looking for me.”

Dean clucked his tongue and seemed to see straight through Sam’s covering to his soul.

“Sure you are,” Dean remarked, not sounding convinced at all. “Come on, I’ll escort you home, like any good omega should be escorted. We’ll stop by the store first so I can pick up some beer, and I’ll tell Father I took you with me to stretch your legs just in case he wonders where you were. Not likely though. He’s been so busy with work and dealing with Adam, that I doubt he remembers who you are right now. I swear, you omegas of the house are going to be the death of all of us.” Dean gathered up the backpack and turned in the direction of the fair.

“Come on. I’ll walk you through the fair properly, so you can get a good look, then we’ll head to the store.”

Sam hurried after him, grinning widely under his covering. Dean wasn’t so bad. As far as big brothers went.


	2. Memories and Cigarettes

The town of Lawrence, Kansas was quaint but unremarkable. Nestled amid wild prairie and fields of sunflowers, the area had first been settled by farmers nearly two hundred years prior, and the small town had grown up around farms of wheat, corn and soy. The areas of Main street and downtown housed numerous small family owned businesses with traditional brick faced fronts. This had been Sam Winchesters home since birth. Apart from a trip or two to Kansas City and to Fayetteville in the neighboring state of Arkansas to visit some of his father’s friends, Sam had never left the area. He knew the town like the back of his hand. That didn’t make it any easier walking around it in the full heat of a July afternoon though.

“Did you really walk all over the place looking for me?” Sam asked, puffing in the sweltering heat. His covering, though made of light silks, clung to him in the humidity.

“Hey, you’re the one that decided to sneak out in the hottest part of the day, not me.” Dean quipped. “And to answer your question, no. I drove around before I finally figured out you might have snuck off to the fair, since dad forbade you and all!”

Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder and let out a small laugh.

“You know me too well!”

“Yes, I do. Come on, I parked the car by the pizza place,” Dean said, gently taking hold of Sam’s arm and steering him toward a row of buildings less than a quarter mile away. Sam could make out the distinctive outline of the car from where he was.

Dean may love his brothers and mother, respect his father and grandparents, but his first real love was his car. Gifted to him by his father six months earlier on his 18th birthday, the 1967 black Chevy Impala was Dean’s pride and joy, and he took great pains in maintaining the classic car. Hours spent waxing, shining and vacuuming the car made Sam wary of even tracking in the smallest amount of dirt. Having belonged to their father since before any of them had been born, all three brothers had fond memories of the car. Lovingly nicknamed “Baby” by Dean when their father had taught him to drive it at fourteen, he had spent countless hours acting as chauffer for his two younger brothers when they would whine to get out of the house and needed an escort. Now it served as Sam’s alibi and escape from the sweltering late afternoon heat. No sooner had Dean unlocked the door, than Sam was sliding gratefully into his place in the backseat.

“Put on your seatbelt, Sammy,” Dean said as he flopped into driver’s seat and started up the engine.

Sam fastened the lap belt low across his hips and settled back, waiting for the air conditioner to cool the overheated air in the car. It would take longer still for the cooled air to penetrate his covering. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes as the pleasant rumble of the engine washed over him, and with it, memories.

**_Two Years Earlier_ **

_Sam could hear the rumble of the Impala long before he could see it. Shifting the mesh covering over his eyes and standing on tiptoe to get a better view, Sam scanned the area searching for the source of the rumble. Around him, few other students were still milling around waiting for family members to pick them up. Dean was nearly always late, much to Sam’s annoyance. Had he not been an omega, he would have ridden the bus home. At least then, he wouldn’t have to wait out on the curb so long after school every day. He never knew why Dean was always so late. His brother always had an excuse, but Sam suspected that he just consistently lost track of time. When “Baby” came into view, Sam turned to wave to one of the beta teachers tasked with chaperoning the young omegas. She waved back as the car pulled up to the curb and didn't take her eyes off him until he was safely in the backseat, before returning her attention to the remaining students._

_As Sam settled in while Dean pulled away from the curb, he noticed Adam tucked in the corner of the backseat looking moody. Adam had just started kindergarten across town, and Sam had to remind himself not to be too cross with his older brother. He after all did now have to pick up both younger boys from separate locations, and it was to be expected that he would most likely be late picking_ one _of them up. Sam struggled with his lap belt while Dean veered impatiently around a slow-moving driver._

_“Are you late because you had to pick Adam up?” Sam asked, finally managing to click the safety belt into place._

_“It’s not my fault he came to get me first,” Adam yelled out, looking indignant._

_“I didn’t say it was your fault, stupid,” Sam shot back._

_“Enough, both of you!” Dean shouted from the front. “Don’t make me pull over and smack both of you.”_

_Sam sighed quietly and muttered, “sorry” quietly. Beside him, all blonde curls, and sporting a semi-innocent expression, Adam muttered the same._

_“Thank you,” Dean replied. “And yes, I picked him up first, because his classes end before yours do and because you’re older. You should be able to wait patiently at your age. Adam’s only five. You’re twelve. Start acting like it. I’m glad you’re in the sixth grade. It means I won’t have to pick you both up next school year as well. It’s a pain in the ass. At least you’ll be one less thing to worry about.”_

_As Dean returned his focus to the road, Sam again muttered a quiet “sorry” and turned his attention out the window. Dean was right. Next year would be easier for him because he would not be tasked with picking up both his brothers from school, after just getting out of school for the day himself. He often complained to Father that other sixteen-year-old boys didn’t have to pick up **their** siblings from school, but he knew John could not do it because of his work schedule. The same thing with their mother. Their grandfather might have picked up Adam occasionally, but he could never be bothered to pick up Sam. Soon it wouldn’t matter though. Sam was in the sixth grade. When the school year ended, so would his education. National law prohibited omegas from attending school beyond the sixth grade. Sam dreaded the end of the year. He enjoyed school and would miss going. No more classes would simply mean more chores at home while he waited for his parents to choose a mate for him, which he would be legally old enough for when he turned thirteen. There didn’t seem to be much to look forward to, Sam thought. He turned to look at Adam. At only five, he had not yet presented any designation, and so only time would tell if he would attend only elementary school or if he would be able to attend high school like Dean. Sam sighed loudly and looked back out the window. _

_From the front seat, Dean let out an apologetic sigh, turned abruptly down a narrow quiet road and pulled the car to the side. Quickly shifting Baby into park, he turned and faced Sam._

_“I’m sorry Sammy. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I just had a long day. This gorgeous chick I’ve been seeing from my biology class caught me making out with someone else in the janitor’s closet. It didn’t end well, but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.”_

_“It’s alright,” Sam muttered, more meekly than he intended to._

_Dean continued to stare at him, then turned and seemed to be considering something as he stared hard out the windshield. Finally, he turned back to Sam with a small lopsided grin on his face._

_“Hey Sammy?" he asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_You wanna drive?” he asked, throwing Sam an even bigger grin._

_Sam couldn’t believe what Dean had just asked._

_“REALLY!” Sam yelled. “You’ll actually let me? Are you sure? Won’t Father be mad?”_

_In all honesty Sam could care less if his father would be mad. Dean would never tell him, and he would get to drive Baby!_

_“Well, not totally drive,” Dean corrected. “You can sit on my lap and steer. I’ll work the pedals. What do ya say, Sammy? My way of saying sorry.”_

_“YES!” Sam exclaimed, practically throwing himself out of the car and racing around to the driver’s side._

_Dean opened the door and helped Sam adjust his covering robes by hitching them up around his waist so he could sit on Deans lap with more ease._

_“Can you see alright through your head covering?” Dean asked, reaching around to wave his hand in front of Sam’s face._

_Sam batted his hand away impatiently. “I can see just fine, Dean. Let’s GO!”_

_Dean laughed before saying, “okay, here we go. I’ll go slow. Just try to keep the car on the right side and out of the ditch. Ready?”_

_“Ready!” Sam said._

_Slowly the car moved forward as Dean applied the gentlest pressure to the accelerator. Even at this slow speed, Sam hadn’t realized how hard it would be to keep the large car straight. He weaved slightly but managed to keep on the roadway._

_From the backseat came a bossy little kid tone._

_“You’re gonna get in trouble Dean. Omegas aren’t allowed to drive. It’s **iillleeeggalll!"**_

_“Shut up, Adam. No one asked for your opinion. Besides, he’s only half driving!” Dean responded, before turning his attention back to Sam. “How ya doing, Sammy?”_

_Sam was slowly getting the hang of it, but he only now realized just how large the Impala really was!_

_“It’s like driving a huge boat,” he answered. “This is the best though! Can we go a little faster?”_

_“Better not,” Dean replied. “Just relax and enjoy the ride, kiddo!”_

_They cruised along the back road for another ten minutes before Dean finally called an end to the fun and drove them home. No sooner had they gotten there though, than Adam went racing into the house yelling that Dean had let Sam drive the car. To say Father was angry was an understatement. He dragged Dean into his office and for the next thirty minutes Sam could hear him shouting at his brother. His mother had instructed him to go change out of his covering and wait for his turn to meet with father. Changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and shirt, Sam sat in silent terror on his bed, waiting to be called into his father’s study. A short time later, his father’s yells came to an end, and he could hear Dean clomping hard down the stairs. A moment later he stuck his head into Sam’s room._

_“Dad wants to see you,” he stated simply. “Sorry Sammy. Just wait till I get Adam alone. Little jerks gonna get it!"_

_He then turned and left while Sam stood from the bed and began a slow walk to his father’s office on the third floor of their home, in a renovated attic space. He knocked quietly and waited to be invited._

_“ENTER,” his father had yelled._

_Slowly, Sam pushed open the door, entered, then closed the door softly behind him. He then turned and lowered himself to his knees, hands clasped in front of him and head bowed. The proper pose for an omega waiting for their alpha to address them. He flinched slightly when his father’s feet came into his view._

_“Did you have fun with my car?” his father sneered. “Look at me.”_

_Sam looked up. At six feet two inches tall and with an impressive muscular build for a man in his early forties, John Winchester was not an Alpha to be taken lightly._

_Sam was not sure how to respond. There seemed no appropriate answer that would lessen the trouble he was in. He opened his mouth to say something, **anything** , but nothing seemed to want to come out._

_His father continued._

_“Dean knows what he did was not only potentially dangerous to you or Adam, but illegal as well. What if a cop or another car had seen you? You do know that even though you’re a kid, you could still be punished publicly for breaking a law like that, right?”_

_Sam tried to control his breathing as he felt the first pinprick of tears in his eyes._

_“Yes father. I’m sorry.” He looked up desperately at his father. “I knew that we could all get in trouble, but I was irresponsible and did it anyway. I’m so sorry.”_

_He lowered his eyes again in a sign of contrition._

_John carried on like he had not spoken at all._

_“I can only imagine if someone had seen. Not only could you be potentially flogged, but the whole damn town would think I let my omega son run wild, doing as he pleases. They would think me a weak alpha. Is that what you want? Humiliation brought down on our family?”_

_By now Sam was having difficulty holding back tears and tried unsuccessfully to answer without his voice wavering._

_“No Father.”_

_“Damnit, Sam. You don’t think before you act. You never have.You can be such a sweet thing most of the time and then you’ll haul off and do something stupid like the stunt you pulled today. Dean has the same habit, and he’s going to be working it off for the next three months in Caleb’s shop. I’m also going to make sure you think twice in the future before you do something that could land you in prison. Stand up.”_

_Feeling shaky, Sam stood. He could not raise his eyes though. His father’s anger was enough to ensure his submission. He felt light-headed and he could feel sweat begin to form on the back of his neck. Standing, but keeping his head lowered and his mouth shut, Sam listened as his father moved away from him. He could hear the rustling of papers and objects being moved before his father spoke again._

_“Over to the desk, Sam”_

_Legs feeling stiff, Sam went to stand before his father’s desk, not daring to look around at anything other than the freshly cleared surface. His father appeared again beside him, carrying a small step stool._

_“Kneel on this and place your arms on the desk in front of you, palms up.” John said as he set the step stool before his son._

_Terrified, Sam did as he was told. He watched as his father crossed to the other side of the desk and pushed his office chair aside. Father and son then faced each other across both sides of the desk as they considered what was coming next._

_“I love you, Sam. That’s why I am doing this. So, you’ll think more carefully on your actions in the future. I don’t want to see you locked away in an omega prison for the rest of your life. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Father.” Sam said in a small voice._

_With that, John took off his belt and folded it in half before stepping back to ensure a good striking range._

_“I want you to remember this next time you consider laying hands on a steering wheel or anywhere else an omegas hands don’t belong. Keep your palms open. If you close them, I start over. Twenty- five strikes to each hand.”_

_With no other preamble, John brought the end of the belt down on Sam’s left hand and then his right. Sam screamed and fought every instinct to close his hands and move away. His father continued to alternate lashes while Sam screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear. By the time the last strike was delivered, Sam’s hands were raw and bloody and he was sobbing so hard he felt like he was suffocating._

_“Now go bandage those up and wash your face. It’s obvious you won’t be able to help with dinner, so go and find some other chore you **can** handle and think over your actions.”_

_Sam stood, and keeping his eyes lowered, sobbed out another “yes Father” before attempting to leave the office. He realized though that he could not turn the doorknob. His hands wouldn't work properly. With a sigh of exasperation, his father had opened it for him, before slamming it again as soon as Sam was clear._

Sam smiled grimly to himself at the memory and leaned his head against the back of the car seat. It had been one of his father’s more painful punishments, and Sam had been afraid to even get _in_ the car for weeks afterward. Dean had never again let him “drive” but had apologized profusely for putting Sam into such a sticky situation. Dean had told him that he should have thought better of putting an omega in the front seat, much less behind a steering wheel, as it wasn’t the proper place for someone of his status. Despite the pain of his punishment, Sam still loved the memory of how the wheel had felt in his hands, and the classic car did hold dear memories of him and his brother singing to classic music, or his father driving all three of his sons to a monster truck rally or a wrestling match. Father had even once paid for private seating at one of the rally’s so his omega sons could be uncovered in order to partake in cotton candy and hot dogs. Yes, Sam loved this car just as much as Dean.

“Snap out of it, Sammy. We’re here.

Sam shook his head and looked out the window. Dean had pulled up to a small convenience store and was already getting out of the car. Sam scrambled after him and followed him into the shop. He kept a respectful two paces behind his brother as Dean hurried over to the beer section. Grabbing a 24- pack, he hurried to the counter.

“Pack of smokes too,” Dean told the attendant.

The man reached over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the display behind the counter and tossed them over to Dean.

“Anything for it?” The man asked, throwing a nod in Sam’s direction.

“No, it’s good. How much?”

“22.75”

Sam watched as Dean began to count out the money. He would have liked some candy, but he should have told Dean before they had gotten out of the car. Speaking without being addressed in public was highly discouraged, and Sam couldn’t help but glance longingly towards the candy aisle. He would have to remember to make his request before hand next time, but for now, he knew where his mother’s secret candy stash at home was!

***************

When they finally pulled into the driveway at home, Dean grabbed his arm to stop him getting out of the car.

“Remember, if anyone asks, you were with me the whole time running some errands. I won’t tell anyone you were at the fair, if you can keep quiet about me buying cigarettes. We got a deal?” Dean asked, still gripping Sam’s arm.

Though Dean couldn’t see his face or the grin he was wearing, Sam was sure his brother heard both the seriousness and humor in his voice when he replied, “aye aye, captain!”

Dean just stared at him a moment, then muttered, “whatever loser. Get out of the car.”

Sam bounded out of the car and raced to the doorway, practically knocking over his mother as she was coming out, lugging a full trash bag in front of her.

“SAM!” she cried out at him.

Sam skidded to a halt. 

"Sorry! I'm just really hot and sweaty and want to get changed!" he said. 

“Well you don’t have to bowl people over to do that!” she retorted.

Sam apologized again and his mother turned without another word to continue taking the trash out. Sam took the stairs two at a time and raced into his room. Flinging off his outer robe, he pulled off his head covering with a sigh of relief. Summer weight material or not, the covering had felt like it was smothering him. More slowly this time, he pulled off the inner robe and wadded it up. He tossed all three pieces in the general direction of his laundry hamper, then hurried to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. Downstairs he heard the front door slam closed and his mother’s and Deans voices in the kitchen. He dried his face and went down to more properly greet his mother.

When he entered the kitchen, Dean was in the middle of a rather dramatic tale of how he had saved a classic Mustang from the scrap yard at work the day before.

“Honestly mom, it was sacrilege! They were going to scrap the whole thing. Luckily, I convinced Caleb to give ‘er to me. She’s gonna be a beauty when I’m done with her!”

“You’re not going to drag it here, are you?” his mother asked him, looking concerned.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he responded, “Well, ya see…there’s not really any place to store it at the shop, so…”

“Oh no, Dean Winchester! You are not dragging over any more garage junk to this house. We just got the last mess cleared out, and there’s still motorcycle parts all over the backyard. No, not this time. Ask Caleb to find you another work site.”

“But mom!” Dean cried.

“Don’t “but mom” me! I’ve had enough. I mean it. No more car parts at the house!”

“Fine,” Dean hissed under his breath and sulked slowly out of the kitchen.

Sam smirked as he fished out a Sprite from the refrigerator. It was always amusing to see Dean cowed by their mother. Mary Winchester could be just as intimidating as her husband and her word in the house was absolute law. Sam stood as nearly as tall as her, and would likely be taller by the time he finished growing, while her husband and eldest son towered over her. It was clear though who was in charge. John Winchester may be the Alpha in the relationship, but Mary Winchester called the shots. Sam admired that about women, including his mother. They stood as strong, if not stronger, than the alphas of the world. She turned to Sam.

“How was your day, sweetie?” she asked.

Sam thought back to his adventure at the fair, trying to imagine her reaction if he told her that he’d left the house un-escorted, with no covering, to a place Father had denied him permission to go to. He took a sip of his soda… and lied.

“Fine. I hung out with Dean mostly. He just drove me around. I was getting restless and had to get out of the house. Dean had the day off and he didn’t seem to mind driving me places. I was going to ask you, but I know you’ve been busy with work. I just hate to keep asking Dean all the time.”

Sam looked back down at the can in his hand, trying to feign frustration and disappointment. Mary gave a sympathetic sigh.

“Sammy baby, you know I’d love to escort you more, but I’m swamped. Your father is too. We’re both constantly chasing down leads for work and our new jobs are really taking off. Your father and I are going to have to start travelling much more now, especially now that Adam is seven. None of you are little kids anymore. Deans graduated, you’re of age, and Adam is old enough to know the rules. We need to focus a little more on ourselves now.”

Sam continued to gaze downward sheepishly. Both his parents worked as investigative journalists covering unusual stories in the area. For most of Sam’s life, they had worked at the small paper in town, but a couple of years ago had moved to free lancing for an online news source, and their careers had exploded. It seemed they were always off to interesting places to discover new things and stories to give to the world. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous.

“Yeah,” Sam muttered. “I know”

Mary stood from the table and moved to Sam to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head.

“I’m glad you and Dean had fun today though. But honestly, how many places are there for an omega to go? You were gone for a long time!”

Sam nearly choked on his soda. So much for no one noticing he had been gone at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I'm sure many of you noticed, this chapter continues to world build. We got to learn more about the omegas of Sam's world, plus meet Mary! This is definitely more of a slow build story. I am attempting to write this story as if it were someones actual life, which is to say that not every chapter of someones life is full of crazy drama and daring heroics. Most people just live their everyday boring lives in whatever society they happen to be born into, and that is what I am doing with Sam in this story. I'm just using him to show what the average omegas life would be like if this world were real, plus eventually explore more of my own dark musings that I wish had been used in other A/B/O fics.
> 
> I did want to address one thing though. Stick with me! I got a couple of comments mentioning how nice Dean is to Sam and that at least Sam has his brother. Yes, Dean is nice to Sam. He didn't tell anyone that Sam had snuck out of the house. He let him "drive" Baby and apologized when Sam was punished for it. But if you pay attention, you will realize that Dean is also a part of the twisted system too. When he came for Sam at the fair, he didn't question why it was wrong that Sam couldn't be there. He just tossed him his covering. When he apologized for the driving incident, it wasn't for the reason that Sam was brutally punished. It was because he should have known to keep an omega in his place. In the "real world" Dean would not have let John brutally beat his son. The whole house could hear his screams, and yet no one stopped it. The way he spoke about Sam to the gas station clerk also shows that he see's no problem with Sams place in society. Yes, he loves his brothers,and yes, he is a kind person, but he has internalized the system. So have his parents. You see examples of love for him, but then they say or do something that alerts you that they have accepted the status quo as well. Sam too. He never questions why he should not speak in public. He just knows that he shouldn't . Let that sink in!


	3. "They Remember This Moment Their Whole Lives"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like to apologize in advance for how crazy long this chapter is. I just had a lot of information to convey, to answer a lot of people's questions. Also, keep in mind I am a biologist in my professional life,and for this chapter I used anatomically correct word usage. Some people may or may not like my take on A/B/O dynamics, but I chose the most realistic way that these designations could could actually exist in the real world, and I put a lot of thought into it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.- Yes, writing a chapter like this makes me a terrible person...

“ADAM!”

…

“ADAM!”

…

“ADAM! WHERE ARE YOU? GET DOWN HERE!”

Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, brandishing a wooden spoon that was dripping red sauce and looking fed up. From the living room came the sound of muffled cursing and then his father’s heavy huffing and footsteps as Sam heard him heave himself out of his favorite armchair. His father came out of the living room wearing a scowl.

“What the hell, Sam?! Any reason you have to _yell?”_

 _“_ Adam won’t come down and help me. He knows he’s supposed to set the table, but he’s still in his room. I’ve been cooking, and he hasn’t done a single thing.” Sam whined.

John sighed and looked at the ceiling. It looked like he was counting to ten slowly in his head. He let out a huff of air and looked back down at Sam.

“Adam can’t help you tonight, or the rest of the week. He got cut today.” John state bluntly.

“Oh”, Sam blanched.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is he alright?”

“I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t concern you, and yes, he’s fine. Go finish up. I’ll send Dean to help set the table. Don’t forget your grandfather is coming for dinner too.”

Sam turned slowly back toward the kitchen.

“I didn’t forget. I made enough spaghetti to feed a small army,” Sam joked.

John just grunted. “Well, better start getting it served up then.”

Sam was tossing the last of the salad, when Dean popped in and announced that grandfather had just arrived. Sam nodded absently and nodded in the direction of the plates.

“You gonna set the table or what? Father said you have to.”

Dean snorted. “You’re bossy tonight. Ya know…no alpha is gonna want to mate a bossy little omega. Then what, hm? Then we’ll be stuck with you forever!”

Sam threw a spinach leaf at Dean’s head. “I am not _bossy_! And there are probably _a lot_ of alphas, bigger and stronger than _you_ , who would want me. Then you’d miss me and wish I had stayed unmated, because you’ll be lonely, cause no omega or woman would want you!”

“Hey,” Dean retaliated, smacking Sam on the back of the head, “plenty of ladies lining up for this!”

Dean flexed the muscles in his arms and struck a pose.

Sam just frowned up at him.

“I’m not impressed,” Sam deadpanned. “Now set the table, wannabe macho man!”

Dean just huffed, grabbed the plates, moved to the table and started carelessly dropping them in front of the assorted chairs. Sam hurriedly began placing the pasta, salad and bread on the table, then moved to grab wine for everyone and milk for Adam.

“DINNER'S DONE” Sam yelled, poking his head out of the kitchen, before hurrying back to set out the butter.

His mother and grandfather were the first to enter the room, both laughing at some inside joke.

“Pour me some wine,” his grandfather grunted.

“Yes, sir”

Sam hurried to open the bottle and measured out the wine in a stemless glass. He set it deftly in front of his grandfather who shooed him away almost instantly. Sam had always been nervous around his grandfather, even though he had been named for him. Samuel Winchester, his mother’s father, was a gruff man with a short temper who only had eyes for his daughter. He’d tolerated her union to John Winchester with some reluctance but had been content to let her make her own decisions. Their relationship had become more strained however, when John insisted that he wanted sons, hopefully strapping alpha sons. Father and daughter’s relationship had gotten rocky then.

As a female, a beta, she could only naturally carry daughters. Only omegas could birth alphas and other omegas naturally. Females were considered highly desirable for they often had high IQ’s and were great assets to society. They made wonderful engineers and scientists, and in Mary’s case, journalists. Samuel Campbell could not understand how John would not want daughters, when they were of equal status to an alpha.They were an honor, but John Winchester had wanted sons. He could never understand why Mary would agree to go through the intense hormone treatments needed both before and during pregnancy to ensure that not only was a son conceived, but that she could carry said son to term.

The first pregnancy, resulting in Dean, had been successful. They’d had a strong son who had presented alpha at the early age of three. John had been excited at that, and wanted to try for one more alpha son, before then finally agreeing that after the next boy, they would have as many daughters as they could handle. The second pregnancy, resulting in Sam, had also seen the birth of another boy, who John was sure would also present alpha. But the toll of the hormones necessary to maintain a second male bearing pregnancy within a beta had caused too much internal damage to Mary, and any chance of future pregnancies had evaporated. All because John had wanted sons. Samuel had said he should be content with daughters, who were just as valuable as any alpha. If he had wanted sons, he should have mated an omega. Instead, Mary was rendered sterile, and all she’d gotten was an omega out of it. Samuel viewed Sam as the reason his daughter would never have daughters of her own. He resented the boy for it.

Sam, for his part, just tried to stay out of his grandfather’s way. He’d been on the receiving end of his fist or a well- aimed kick enough to know to keep a low profile around him. Adam knew to steer clear as well. If Samuel hated his namesake, then his loathing for Adam was ten-fold. Adam had been created with a beta named Kate as a surrogate to try for another alpha son when Mary could support no more pregnancies. Adam had unfortunately presented omega as well, shortly after his seventh birthday, and the whole process had been viewed as a waste. No, Samuel was not impressed with Mary’s choice of family, and he quite often reminded her of it.

“Do you want wine, Mother?” Sam asked, trying to be on his best behavior around Samuel.

“Yes Sammy, that’d be great.”

His mother smiled gently at him as he poured her a glass of the deep red Malbec. She sipped it and continued speaking with her father about her latest work assignment while Sam poured out wine for Dean and his father. Everyone was sitting contentedly and beginning to pile pasta and salad onto their plates. Sam moved to stand behind his chair, waiting for permission to be seated, when Mary reached over to slap her husband’s arm.

“John, are you going to get Adam, or you just going to leave the poor kid up there?”

John sighed, tossed his fork down, heaved himself to his feet, grumbled moodily, and threw his napkin onto the table.

“Right,” he said. “Forgot about that.”

He glanced over at Sam.

“Sit down Sam and eat. I’ll be right back everyone,” he said, addressing the whole table, before leaving the room.

Sam sat gratefully and began to pile his own plate high with pasta and bread, and pour his own wine, which he sipped happily. Keeping his eyes down, he began to shovel spaghetti onto his fork, listening to his mother and grandfather.

“What’s with the youngest omega?” Samuel asked, reaching for more wine.

“Try to be somewhat nice tonight dad. We had Adam cut today,” she replied. “Sammy, pass the salad.”

Sam reached out and passed her the bowl, then carried on eating.

“About time, Mary. That should’ve been months ago. You didn’t wait so long with that one,” he said, nodding in Sam’s direction.

“Well Dad, we’ve been busy, and it’s not like it’s been that long. Adam only presented four months ago. Between work and the clinic going through renovations, it took a while to get an appointment,” Mary replied.

“Yeah well, the longer they go uncut, the worse it is for everyone. They can get moody, and start thinking they are special. They need to learn their place right from the get-go, I say!” he declared, taking a rather large gulp of wine.

John came back into the room, carrying an extremely silent Adam, unusual only in the fact that Adam was rarely silent. The boy’s legs had been tied together with medical silk rope, to keep them from being able to spread while he healed. John put his youngest son gently onto his chair.

“Sam, get Adam a plate ready,” he said, before sitting back down and digging into his own spaghetti.

Sam sighed quietly but stood and began to portion out Adam’s plate. He glanced over at his younger brother with sympathy, before setting the plate in front of him. He crouched down and placed a comforting hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Hungry?” he asked, trying to keep his voice low and soothing.

Adam just shook his head, hugged his arms tightly around his chest, and kept his eyes cast downward. His face was pale and his blinking seemed to be slow. Soft whimpers escaped him as he breathed. He didn’t even glance at the food placed before him. Sam watched as a tear slid down the boy’s cheek. Adam reached up to shakily wipe it away. Sam stood and returned to his chair and looked down at his own plate, the sound of dinner conversation dimming in his ears. Adam may have been annoying, and he was a notorious snitch, but Sam still cared for his younger brother, and he knew exactly how the boy felt. It was something all omegas had to go through at some point, but it didn’t make it any easier. Sam could remember quite well how it felt to be in Adam’s position. Quite well indeed.

**Eight Years Earlier**

_“MARY WINCHERSTER,” a voice called from across the room._

_“Come on Sam, the nurse is ready for us,” Mary said, gently taking hold of her son’s hand._

_“I’m not done playing yet,” Sam sulked, looking sadly at the blocks he had been building with. It was the only fun thing in whole waiting room, and Sam wanted to finish his castle._

_“We can keep playing later sweetie, I promise. But right now, we’ve got to see the doctor, okay?”_

_Nodding, Sam gave one last longing glance at the blocks scattered across the floor, then followed his mother and the nurse through a door and into a long hallway._

_“Okay, Mrs. Winchester, I’m just going to get Sam’s height and weight, then we’ll head into the exam room.”_

_The pretty nurse in kitty cat scrubs smiled down at him._

_“Can you get on this scale for me, Sam?”_

_Sam glanced back at his mother, then stepped up onto the scale._

_“Stand up nice and tall for me, kiddo.”_

_Sam straightened as tall as he could go._

_“Alright! Weight is 41 pounds.. and…height is 43 inches tall! Right on track for a six- year old! If you both would follow me, please.”_

_Mother and son followed the nurse into a room, and to Sam’s delight, there was a few toys in here as well! He moved quickly over to one of the puzzles, dumped the pieces onto the floor, and started trying to put it back together. Both women laughed._

_“So, what brings you in today, Mrs. Winchester?”_

_“It’s Sam. I need him checked out.”_

_“Has he been ill lately?”_

_Sam looked up from his puzzle at that._

_“I’m not sick. My daddy says I’m super strong!” Sam exclaimed._

_His mother gave him a weak smile that looked a little sad to Sam._

_“Keep playing with your puzzle, baby,” She said._

_Sam turned back to his project, trying to put together a picture of a caterpillar and a flower, but he kept listening to the adults, just in case someone said anything interesting._

_“Sam’s right,” his mother continued. “He’s completely healthy as far as I or his father can tell. I don’t even have issues with him eating his vegetables, something I wish his older brother would do more often!”_

_“My big brother only wants to eat pie!” Sam interjected. “He hates veggies!”_

_The nurse leaned down to look at him with a grin on her face._

_“Well, if you keep eating your vegetables, you’ll probably wind up much handsomer than your brother,” she told him mischievously. Sam smiled and giggled at her before she turned her attention back to Mary._

_“Mrs. Winchester?”_

_Mary looked at her, away, and then back again. She licked her lips nervously._

_“I think…” she let out a shaky breath. “I think Sam might be an omega.”_

_“Oh” the nurse said. She leaned forward and placed a sympathetic hand on his mother’s shoulder. He wasn’t entirely sure what an omega really was, but he knew his brother or his friends at school weren’t one, and that made him worry._

_“Does this mean I’m not like Dean?”_

_His mother looked at him sadly, “I don’t know yet Sammy. We have to find out first.”_

_She turned back to the nurse as the woman asked, “What symptoms have you noticed?”_

_She took out her chart and poised her pen over it. She stared expectantly at Mary._

_“Well, it’s not all the time, but I’ve noticed his scent changes from time to time. I know he’s around the age where alpha or omega hormones start being produced. Our oldest presented early. He was only three.” She looked down at her hands, before continuing. “When our oldest presented, it was sudden and obvious. His scent had that unmistakable sharp metallic quality. It since has settled out to his own unique scent, a bit like leather. Sammy’s scents are softer but heavier, like they say omegas scents are when they first present. It’s like a cloying sweetness, or a too-sweet air freshener, but it comes and goes. Also, I’ve noticed that his…his…his anterior atrium appears to be opening. I’ve noticed at bath times, and he occasionally complains of internal cramping pain.” With this, Mary looked down, ashamed._

_“I see,” the nurse said brusquely. She was no longer smiling at Sam, and it made him nervous. The tension in the room was palpable._

_“Well,” the nurse said, “let’s take a look, shall we?”_

_She stood up and set her clipboard down._

_“Sammy, I’m going to have your mom help you take off your pants and underwear, okay?”_

_Sam nodded and stood. His mother began to undo his jeans and he stepped out of them, holding onto her shoulders for support._

_“Mrs. Winchester, I am going to physically examine him first and we’ll get a urine sample. Sometimes, even in presenting alphas, the anterior atrium opens a little due to hormonal instability, but it does close up again. I’ll try to determine if the opening falls within those parameters and then we’ll run a hormone test with the urine. It’ll tell us for sure his designation. Let’s have him go ahead and produce the urine sample. Here."_

_She produced a small plastic cup with a lid. Mary took it and held it gently before Sam and then helped him slide out of his underwear. Feeling incredible shy, Sam tried his best to pee in the cup without missing._

_“That’s enough, Sam,” the nurse said. She reached out and took the cup. She then dipped a stick into it and set it on a tray._

_“This test takes about five minutes. A positive indicator will mean Sam has omega hormones. In the meantime, I’ll physically examine him. We need both pieces of evidence before we can move forward. Come over here Sam. It’s all right.”_

_Sam moved in front of her, balling his hands into small fists in his nervousness. She lifted him gently up and set him on the exam table._

_“Lay back for me, Sam”_

_Sam laid back as she smiled reassuringly at him._

_“Okay Sam, I’m going to spread your legs and put your knees up,” she said as she fitted on a pair of blue exam gloves. Sam nodded, and she moved his legs into position. “okay, your going to feel me touching you a little, alright?”_

_Sam nodded again. He felt her hand between his legs as she gently probed. She started with his testicles._

_“Testes feel normal”_

_She then slid her hand down two inches below them. Sam felt her gently running her finger over the small hole located there. He felt the barest tip of her finger enter him and he jerked._

_“It’s okay. I just need to feel inside. Take a deep breath, Sam.”_

_His mother moved beside him and took his hand. Sam took that deep breath and held it as she slid her index finger inside of him. It burned a little, and he grunted, trying to squirm away. She withdrew her finger and clucked her tongue._

_“All done, Sam.”_

_She took off her gloves and tossed them in the trash, then turned to his mother._

_“His anterior atrium is completely open, which is not common in a false presentation of an alpha. I’m afraid it’s not looking good. Let’s see what the test says.”_

_Sam squeezed his mother’s hand, trying to get her attention. The set of her mouth was firm and her eye’s looked worried._

_“Mrs. Winchester, I’m afraid the test is positive,” she said, holding the strange stick in her hand and examining it. She looked back to his mother. “This doesn’t have to be a bad thing, you know. Omegas are needed too. And when he’s older you can find him a good alpha to mate, and he can give you lots of alpha grand babies.”_

_His mother smiled wanly._

_“His father will be so disappointed. I went through so much to have him, and then this happens.”_

_The nurse smiled sympathetically and said, “we all know there’s this chance with males. Close to forty percent of males are born omega. I’m afraid, now that his designation is confirmed, we won’t be able to see him here anymore. There’s several omega clinics nearby that you can set up a primary care team with.”_

_She paused, seemed to hesitate, and then added, “I would also recommend you have him altered as soon as possible. It’s easier when they are young, and it will ensure a good chance for an alpha to select them as they get older. One of the omega clinics across town does the procedure. I can call and set you up an appointment if you’d like.”_

_His mother seemed to be in a daze. Finally, she shook herself a bit and nodded to the nurse._

_“Yes, I’d appreciate that. Thank you,” she whispered._

_“I’ll be right back,” she said, standing and moving to the door. She paused and turned back. “It really is going to be okay. I have an omega nephew, and he is the sweetest little thing. Your family will adjust.” With that she stepped out and closed the door._

_Mary let out a big breath and turned back to Sam._

_“Come on, baby, let’s get your clothes back on.”_

_His mother helped him dress, then settled him onto her lap as the nurse came back in._

_“You’re in luck! They have an opening tomorrow afternoon at two o’clock. You’ll just need to give them this certificate I printed out for you stating that we tested and confirmed your son’s sexual designation, and then they can go ahead and do the altering. Does that time work for you?”_

_“Yes,” Mary said. “I’ll have to discuss and confirm all this with my husband, but if there’s an issue, I can call the clinic and cancel.”_

_“Excellent! So, here’s his certification of designation,” she said, handing Mary an official looking form. You can see it states his omega status that has been notarized by us, and the clinic tomorrow can check and notarize the boxes for his alteration procedure. Don’t lose this. In the future, any potential alpha suitors will most likely want to see this document to confirm he was indeed altered before they will even consider mating.”_

_“Thank you,” Mary said stiffly, looking at the document strangely. Sam was worried about her, but the grown ups seemed very serious, and he had been afraid to interrupt any part of their conversation._

_“One word of advice, Mrs. Winchester.”_

_Mary looked back up at her._

_“Yes?”_

_“Get Sam’s measurements tonight, and while he heals at home from the procedure, go and have coverings made for him. After tomorrow, he won’t be allowed back in public without them,” she said._

_Mary just smiled sadly at her again, her eyes watering slightly._

_The car ride home had been very quiet. At one point Sam had asked in a small voice, “Do you still love me, mommy?” His mother hadn’t responded, but had taken his hand and held it tightly. When she told John that evening, Sam had never heard his parents shout like that. His father seemed angry beyond all reason, but Sam couldn’t fathom why. Other than being an omega, whatever that was, he hadn’t done anything wrong._

_Finally, his father had stormed from the house, while shouting out, “keep the damn appointment for tomorrow. Let’s get this over with.” He had then paused and turned to give Sam a cold glare._

_From now on you call me father and her mother. You’re an omega now, so you’d better start acting like it. Address us properly.” Then he’d left to go for a drive. He didn’t come home for two days._

_\---_

_That night when his mother had tucked him into bed, he finally worked up the nerve to ask:_

_“Mommy…I mean…Mother…what’s an omega?”_

_“Well….it’s like other boys, but different.”_

_Sam just stared, confused._

_“Different how, though?”_

_His mother sighed, then scooted him over on the bed to lay down beside him. She turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand._

_“Okay, so I’ll try to help you understand. Listen close, and if you have any questions, just ask, okay baby?”_

_Sam adjusted himself onto his side to better see her and nodded, pulling a stuffed dinosaur to him._

_“Remember how I told you that Mommy had to have special medicine to be able to have you and Dean?”_

_Sam squinted as he tried to recall what he’d been told when he was really little._

_“Was it the medicine that made you have little boys instead of girls?” he asked._

_“Yes, it was, because I told you that mommy was a girl and girls could only have other girl babies normally, so I had to take special shots to have you boys. And do you remember how I told you boy babies were born?”_

_“You said only boys could have boy babies,” he said, sounding proud of himself._

_“That’s right! So, a long time ago, girls could have boy **and** girl babies and boys couldn’t have any babies at all, but then girls started having more trouble having any babies at all, and certain boys developed the ability to have babies too. Eventually that developed into all the alphas, betas and omegas in the world, but there are still less omegas than alphas and women, so that’s why some alpha’s marry women and some mate omegas, so that there will still be lots of boys and girls in the world. Some alphas even marry a beta and have an omega breeder.That’s the job of an omega…to make sure there are lots of alphas to grow up and make lots of beta girls and alpha boys.”_

_His mother shifted a little and tucked a strand of hair behind his ears._

_“Do you understand so far, Sammy?”_

_“I think so.”_

_Mary smiled and continued._

_“Now, when an alpha makes a baby with a beta like me, that baby is always a girl, but when an alpha mates with an omega and makes a baby, that baby is like a boy and a girl mixed together. They have boy parts and girl parts. All babies made inside an omega have both boy and girl parts, no matter if they grow up to be alpha or an omega. What makes them an alpha or an omega is controlled by two little glands in their brain. You have one gland called a pituitary, that helps you grow. Well these glands in your brain decide which hormones, a special kind of chemical, will make you an alpha or an omega. When a little boy is about your age, one of the glands will turn on, but never both of them. Dean’s turned on really early and it was the alpha gland. When yours turned on, it was the omega gland. Still with me?”_

_“Yep, keep going mommy…mother.”_

_“Do you remember this afternoon when the nurse checked between your legs?”_

_Sam shook his head up and down in affirmative._

_“Well she was checking a little hole that you and Dean and all other boys in the world have. Little girls have a hole too, but it’s very different from boys. Girls have a bunch of extra stuff around their holes….”_

_At this, Sam interrupted, looking wide eyed. “What kind of stuff?”_

_Mary laughed. “Stuff called a vulva and clitoris and urethra and other stuff you don’t have to worry about. Now let me finish!”_

_Sam sighed and settled back in._

_“Where was I?” Mary looked to the ceiling and then down again. “oh yes, little boy parts. Okay, you have just a hole with a small ring of muscle around it internally, to help push babies out. Now, remember that I said all little boys have that hole?” Sam nodded. “It’s called an anterior atrium for alphas or little kids that haven’t presented yet, and the little hole is closed up tight and looks just like a belly button.”_

_Sam nodded and giggled. “Yeah, I’ve seen mine. It does look like my belly button!_

_“Yes, it does silly!” His mother said, tapping him playfully on the nose._

_“When a little boy becomes an omega, the hormones, those special chemicals I told you about earlier, tell the anterior atrium to open, so it’s more like a muscular tube that babies can come out of and alphas can put seed into. When the anterior atrium opens it gets a new name. Dean’s never opened so his is still called an atrium but for you, it’s now called a cloaca. It means that you can have babies. An alpha has access to an organ through your cloaca called a uterus, which is like a bag inside you that holds a baby. Dean has one to, but no one can access it because his atrium is closed, and his special chemicals won’t let the uterus work to make a baby. His chemicals can only make the seed that helps to make a baby. You can make a baby inside of you though, at least someday when you get older. You will have something called heats. Women like me can have a baby put inside us every month and if we don’t, we bleed out an egg that didn’t turn into a baby. You will only be able to make a baby a few times a year when you’re in heat, and you won't bleed out your egg if it doesn't turn into a baby. Your body just absorbs it.”_

_Sam frowned. “So, will I get sick at heat time?” he asked._

_“Not exactly. You will feel warmer than normal, but mostly it just means you have an egg in your uterus, that special bag inside you that I told you about, and you will smell really good to alphas. It makes them want to put the seed they make inside you so that a baby will grow. Understand?”_

_“Yep.” Sam said. He then looked confused for a moment before asking, “so what is a alteridation?”_

_“Alteridation?” his mother said, before understanding came to her eyes. “Do you mean alteration?”_

_“Yeah, that’s what I said! I heard the lady talking that I was getting one tomorrow. What is it?”_

_His mother looked uncertain, even uncomfortable._

_“It means…” she seemed to be trying to find the words to explain. “It means that they will just examine you like they did today. Omegas can make babies inside of them, but they can also make babies inside of betas like me or even other omegas because they can also make seeds too, but people don’t like that. Omegas should just make babies inside themselves and not others, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair and it’s indecent. The doctors are just going to examine you to make sure that you can’t put a baby inside someone else when you get older.”_

_“Oh.” He stated quietly._

_It seemed to Sam that she was holding something back, but he was getting tired. He tried to hide a huge yawn behind his hand, but of course his mother saw. She stood gently from the bed and leaned down to smooth his hair back from his forehead, before placing a kiss there._

_“Get some sleep, Sammy. We can talk more tomorrow.”_

_She moved to the door, switched off the light and blew him a kiss._

_“Goodnight mommy! I mean mother!”_

_“Goodnight Sammy.”_

_She stepped out of the room and closed the door, enshrouding him in darkness._

_\---_

_The next day found Sam sitting next to his mother in another waiting room. He sat in one of the plastic chairs and kicked his legs idly back and forth, bored._

_“Mommy, how come this hospital doesn’t have toys like the one yesterday?”_

_Mary glanced down at him from her chair beside him._

_“I guess because this is an omega hospital. I’m not really sure. And it’s mother now, remember?”_

_“Oh yeah. Sorry….momm…mother.”_

_Sam went back to kicking his legs, but that got old quickly. He started to content himself with climbing under the chairs instead. If he couldn’t build a castle, maybe he could pretend that he was in one! He was crawling back and forth under his mothers chair, when a voice called out._

_“MARY AND SAM WINCHESTER!”_

_“Come on Sammy. It’s time.”_

_She picked up Sam and set him on her hip as she followed the nurse into a small room with a only a couple of plastic orange chairs and a doctors rolling stool. A closed door on the opposite wall from where they entered was the only other thing to look at._

_“In here, Mrs. WIncherster,” the nurse said, using the folder she was holding to point into the room. She then leaned back out the door and waved at another woman._

_“Carolyn, can you tell Monica and Dr. White that we have Mrs. Winchester in exam room four?”_

_Carolyn glanced up from the computer monitor she was studying. “Sure thing, Lindsay!”_

_“Thanks, Carolyn”_

_The nurse named Lindsay turned back into the room and shut the door behind her. She rolled the stool before Sam and his mother and sat down, flipping open her folder._

_“I see her that the clinic that confirmed your son’s designation marked that you’re here for an alteration. Is that correct?”_

_Mary pressed the side of Sam’s head to her chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Lindsay took notice._

_“Mrs. Winchester, is it alright if I call you Mary?” She asked._

_His mother nodded, and Sam hoped she was feeling alright._

_“Thank you. Mary, I know this is hard and it’s sudden. You just got confirmation yesterday, but rest assured, you're doing the best thing for Sam.” Lindsay said, her voice soft and reassuring. Sam listened more closely when he had heard his name, but didn’t really get what they were talking about. A knock came at the door just before it opened and two people entered. One was another woman with shocking red hair, followed by a tall man with thick glasses and a serious expression. He reached out his hand to Mary._

_“Mrs. Winchester, I’m Doctor White. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. He glanced down at Sam, who looked away shyly, intimidated by the very tall stranger. Dr. White laughed. “Yep, that one’s an omega alright!” He then turned to the two women. Monica, Lindsay, can you both go get the room set up?”_

_The women nodded and left through the door that had been closed when Sam and his mother had arrived. Dr. White turned back to Mary and sat on the now vacated stool._

_“Nurse Hughes, Lindsay, tells me you’re here for an alteration.”_

_His mother nods again. Sam wished the “alteridation” thing would just be done with already. He wanted lunch, because mommy had not let him have breakfast and he was hungry and tired. He leaned back into his mother and closed his eyes, only half listening._

_“Are you planning on a closing as well? Alteration is only half the job. A closing will guarantee your son a bright future. There are no additional fees associated with it.”_

_“I don’t..” Mary cleared her throat. “I’m afraid I’m not really familiar with how that whole thing works. I didn’t have any omegas in my family. Everyone is an alpha beta match, and none of my friends with omega relatives really discussed it.”_

_Dr. White leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, holding Mary’s gaze._

_“That’s quite alright. I’ll explain what we’d like to do, so you can have a better understanding. It’s really very simple. We’ll start with removing the clothing and…” he glanced down at Sam, lowering his voice. Sam barely heard him. He could only focus on what he wanted for lunch._

_“We’ll start by removing the clothing and restraining the subject. No pain medication is used during or after. This may sound harsh, but it is vital it be this way. It ensures the subject learns its position in a most efficient manner. The first real lesson for any omega. They remember, you see. They remember this moment their whole lives, and it reminds them of their place. It’s a bit like breaking a horse, reminding them who is in charge. I would encourage you to give no medication at home either.”_

_Sam heard his mother let out a hard breath, and then felt the gentle motion of her nodding._

_“I understand,” she said._

_Sam was glad she did, because he had no idea what they were talking about. Something about a horse._

_“Good. So, once the subject is restrained, we traditionally close first. What this means is we use a scalpel to create two vertical incisions on either side of the cloaca, creating a wound that will need to heal. We then medically staple the wound together so that as it heals, it seals closed the exterior of the cloaca. It has no effect on the interior. This is to assure purity for its future alpha. A visual way for him to see that the omega he intends to breed is untouched when it is time to mate.”_

_His mother hummed slightly and nodded. “When I went to a mating ceremony about fifteen year ago, I remember among the gifts there was a small razor that was gifted to the alpha. I’m assuming it was for re-opening the seal?”_

_Dr. White nodded._

_“Exactly, Mrs. Winchester. It,” he pointed in Sam’s direction, “will have to be opened for its mating ceremony, but I can guarantee that alphas who choose omegas consider a closing to be part of an alteration, and will not mate an omega who has not had that part of the procedure. You’ll be doing it a favor.”_

_“Okay, so what after that?” his mother asked._

_“After we close him, we will make an incision underneath both sides of the testicular sack. The sack itself is not removed. Alphas actually like the way it looks. Trust me, I like my own omega’s sack. It looks good on them, because after this procedure the sack doesn’t grow anymore. A small sack means easier access to the breeding channel for an alpha and it stays small and aesthetically pleasing. From each incision, we will pull out the testicular gonads. Those are the seed producing parts. We simply cut them out of the sack. This serves multiple purposes. With the gonads, the hard marble like parts, removed, the omega will no longer be able to produce any seed. After all, it would be disgusting to mate an omega who could also breed others. Omega’s should only be bred, not breeding others. It also keeps their penis’ smaller than they would have been had the gonads not been removed, and without the additional pesky hormones like excess testosterone in their bodies, they remain more docile, don’t develop unsightly pubic hair or armpit hair. Luckily, omegas already don’t grow facial hair, but if they did, this would probably prevent that too.It’s a win-win for everyone!”_

_“It certainly sounds like it,” his mother said. “I didn’t realize that omegas had to be made more docile. I thought they were just naturally that way.”_

_“Oh, they are. This just makes them even more cooperative. So, should we do both parts of the procedure. I can have the whole thing done in about five minutes.” Dr. White said._

_“That fast, huh? Then I’d guess we’d better do it.”_

_“Great. Now Mrs. Winchester, some parents wish to watch the procedure and some can’t handle it. It is hard for some to watch, so you can choose to wait here if you’d like. We will be in the adjacent room, but it is a soundproofed area, so it will be nice and quiet if you choose to wait here.”_

_“Yes, I’ll do that.” His mother said, before gently rousing Sam. “Sammy, you’re going to go with this doctor into the next room. Remember what we talked about yesterday? They are just going to examine you and then you’ll get to come right back out, okay?”_

_Sam looked at the doctor nervously, and shook his head no._

_“Can’t you come with me mother?” he pleaded. He hadn’t understood the conversation at all, but he worried that he may be really sick or something and that no one was telling him._

_“No Sammy, I can’t. I’m going to be right here. Sometimes doctors need to concentrate really hard and moms and dads can get in the way, so I need you to be a big boy and go get your examination. You can do it.”_

_Sam huffed out a breath. “Fine, but then after that can we get lunch? I want chicken nuggets!”_

_“Sure Sammy. Whatever you want.” She kissed his forehead and then shooed him in the direction of the doctor. The man took his hand._

_“This way.” The doctor said, leading him into the next room and shutting the door behind him._

_The room was very bright and the walls looked like they were covered in foam. There was a table with strange arm things coming off the end of it and a small table next to it. A small bench sat at one end of the small room. The two nurses from earlier were standing beside it. The one with really bright red hair, Monica, spoke._

_“Everything’s ready sir.”_

_“Good,” Dr. White said. “He looked down at Sam. “Alright omega, I need all your clothes off. You can set them on the bench.”_

_Sam looked back to the door. He suddenly wanted to go home, desperately. The adults in this room were making him nervous._

_Dr. White spoke again._

_“The door locks automatically behind us and only grown ups have the key. The sooner we get your examination over, the sooner everyone can go home.”_

_Sam moved quickly to the door and twisted the handle. The scary doctor had been right. The door would not open! He tried again, just in case. It remained locked._

_“I wasn’t lying, omega. Now please remove all your clothing. Socks and shoes too, please.”_

_Sam walked to the bench, and giving a last nervous glance toward the three grown-ups and the door, he slowly pulled off his t-shirt. It was one of his favorite ones with a rocket ship on it._

_“Good boy.” The blond haired lady said._

_He sat on the floor and undid the velcro to his shoes and yanked them off, then pulled off his socks. Standing back up, he placed his shoes with the socks shoved into them on the bench, and looked back up. The adults were all just watching him quietly, and it made his mouth feel dry. His hands were a little shaky as he struggled with the button on his jeans, before pulling down the zipper. He slid his jeans down his legs and off, tossing them on the bench as well. Then, taking a deep breath out of shyness, he did the same with his underwear. He now stood completely naked in front of the three strangers._

_“Very good. Now I just need you to sit up here and we can get started.” Dr. White said, patting the table that the nurses stood beside._

_Sam walked very slowly over to the table and stepped onto the small step stool. The red-haired nurse lifted him onto it. Then she spoke to him. Sam watched as the blonde lady moved to the other side of the table._

_“Go ahead and lay back for me, Sam.”_

_Remembering the nurse from yesterday asking him to do the same thing, Sam did as he was told. It turned out to be a mistake. No sooner had his back touched the table then both women seized a hold of each arm and fastened them down into things that looked like belts, but held tight to his arms around his wrists. He pulled, but he couldn’t get his arms free. The red-haired nurse started strapping one of the belts over his chest so that he couldn’t raise his body. Sam started screaming and kicking with the only part of him left loose, his legs. The blonde nurse grabbed hold of both sides of his jaw and forced his mouth open and shoved something metal into it. The metal piece was flat and long and fit completely over the top of his tongue, while his teeth slid into place over a more curved rubber part. There was an outside strap that the woman fastened and tightened around the back of his head, before taking another strap and running it over Sam’s forehead, locking his head into place. Rendered incapable of speech and screams now muffled, Sam started to cry harder. The two women seemed not to notice. Unable to lift his head to see where they were, he started to randomly kick to keep them away. It did little good though. Both of his legs were grabbed and strapped painfully tight at the ankles to the weird arm things he’s observed before. Sam could move no part of his body and he panicked. No matter how hard he tried, he could not pull any part of himself free._

_“That’s a personal best, ladies. Thirty- four seconds. Never seen you wrangle an omega that fast.”_

_Sam heard Dr. Whites voice from in front of him, but could not raise his head to see him._

_“Thanks, Chris. It just takes practice!”_

_Sam couldn’t tell which one had spoken. From his bottom peripheral vision, Sam could see the doctor move a brightly lit lamp suspended from the ceiling down to the area around his legs._

_“Okie-dokie, omega. Let’s get started.” Sam heard a click noise and then the stirrups his legs were strapped into were spread quickly apart, exposing him to the doctors view. Sam tried to pull free again, and failed._

_“No no omega. Just relax. I’ll be done in a few minutes.” He turned to the nurses._

_“Iodine please.”_

_Sam heard rustling and then something cold and wet being rubbed between his legs. The doctor moved the cold, wet thing up and down over the whole area several times, before finally removing it. He strained to see what was happening, but he could not move his head an inch, so he strained his ears, attempting to hear instead what was happening._

_“Number 11 blade, please,” came the doctors voice._

_Sam heard more movement and the sound of something metallic being picked up, and then rustling. He tensed when he felt the doctors fingers on either side of his opening. He’d already forgotten what his mother had called it, but he soon forgot trying to figure it out, when his world exploded in pain. He was screaming harder than he had ever screamed before. Even more than when the kid across the street and pushed him off his bike. He felt the drag of something incredibly sharp slicing into the side of his hole, before it started slicing the other side._

_“STOP, STOP, STOP!!” he tried to scream, but it came out just as loud unintelligible sounds. The cutting sensation stopped, but the pain was still there, and it was agony. He felt something hot running from the cuts and down to his bottom. He instinctively knew it was blood. His screams became louder._

_“Stapler”_

_Tears and snot ran down his face as he felt the doctor push and hold the two cuts together, then more agony as something seemed to rip into him. There was a loud snapping sound each time accompanied by pain. Sam didn’t count the number of staples put into him, but it felt like four or five._

_“Alright omega. We’re halfway there.” One of the nurses said._

_Sam just cried harder. They were going to do more?! He renewed his struggles, adrenaline surging, but could not seem to break away._

_Someone slapped his cheek._

_“Na-uh, none of that now. This is good for you. It will help you fall into your new life so much easier. Don’t you want to be a good omega?”_

_Sam didn’t care about being a good omega. He wanted to run from the pain. He wanted his mother. He wanted Dean. Dean would have beat every one of these horrible mean people up!_

_“Number 15 blade please, Lindsay.”_

_Sam started screaming again._

_“Really, omega? I haven’t even done anything yet.” Dr. White chastised._

_It didn’t take long though. Sam felt the man lifting up his small sack, holding it up against his penis with one hand, while the fingers on his other hand probed along the underside. The fingers withdrew and the world exploded in white hot agony. Through the gag, Sam was screaming,”NOOO, PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP.” His attempt to form words fell away as the screams became more primal. Sam felt the slice of the blade at the base of his sack and excruciating pain as his screams broke down to sobbing as his vocal chords tore._

_“Incision made. Forceps please.”_

_More rustling and then Dr. White spoke. “Extracting first teste.”_

_Sam felt horrendous tugging that sent fire lancing up his nerves, and waves of nausea began to wash over him. He felt faint, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The tugging increased and then he felt something pop and give way._

_“First teste extracted. Cutting away now.”_

_The fire raced up his body again as he felt a hard tug and a slice._

_“First one is out, omega. We’re almost there.” He addressed Sam before addressing the women. “ Preparing to remove right teste.”_

_Again the lancing pain, too much pain, as the doctor cut into him on the other side. Sam could no longer scream. His throat was on fire from it, and he was continuously swallowing bile that rose up his throat. Cold sweat covered his skin, and he could only float in the agony. The painful drag as the doctor used forceps to drag his teste up and out through the incision he had made, caused the edges of Sam’s vision to blacken._

_“Right teste is out. Preparing to sever.”_

_One last strong tug and slice and Dr. White spoke, “ Congratulations, omega. Now life will be so much simpler for you. You’ll have no problem falling into your role now, and someday soon, you’ll make an alpha very happy. No alpha wants a sweet omega like you to have those icky balls. I’ve done you a favor. You should be grateful.”_

_Sam felt paralyzed and could hardly feel the doctor stapling the incisions._

_“I’m going to put some clotting powder on to stop the bleeding and you’re good to go!”_

_Sam felt something sprinkled on him and then the doctor stood and removed his gloves._

_“Ladies, if you could prepare the omega for discharge, I’ll notarize his certification.”_

_The doctor exited the room, leaving behind a violently shivering Sam._

_\-------------------_

Sam looked over at Adam and empathy flooded him. He had no one to comfort him when he was carried home with his legs tied closed to keep all the incisions from opening, but it didn’t have to be that way for Adam. He remembered how badly he’d wanted quiet and comfort, and sensed that was what Adam wanted as well. Dropping his fork with a loud clang onto his plate, Sam stood without waiting to be excused. He carefully hooked on arm behind the child’s back and the other under his knees, as Adam wrapped his small arms around him and buried his face in Sam’s neck. Sam walked out without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, a cloaca is a real thing. In birds it is a single use hole that is used for urine, feces and reproduction. Obviously, Sam's is not a true cloaca, since it is only for reproduction. He could not conceive "realistically" by anal penetration, because human bowel structure and diet would not allow for reproduction anally like birds. That being said, the hole is far enough back that the walls fall against the prostate as well! Also, even though it is not a true cloaca, this world gave them that term because it is associated with animals, further dehumanizing omegas. It is NOT a vagina, but a single hole opening for breeding, that when not being used would resemble an anus, just without the sphincter. I never liked A/B/O’s where omega had vaginas. I was just trying to be realistic about how they ( males) could reproduce.Again, sorry about the length.  
> Also:  
> 1\. Omegas are just as smart as alphas and betas, they are just discriminated against.  
> 2\. Legal age for beta and alpha=18 while legal age for omega=13; they don't physically mature faster, again it is just unfair treatment


	4. A Special Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light chapter meant to disarm! Enjoy!

Sam spent the entire night and the next morning, long after his parents and Dean left for work, curled up on Adams bed with the boy. He left his side only to make his little brother tea or fetch toast. Adam couldn’t seem to hold anything else down. The boy had slept fitfully throughout the night and had repeatedly woken screaming and kicking his still restrained legs. It had taken Sam longer and longer after each incident to convince Adam that he was dreaming, that the procedure was over, and that he was safe at home with Sam. The boy that was normally so full of energy and snark, had just stared up at him from his sweat covered pillow.

“I’m not safe, Sam. I never was.”

Sam had been caught off guard by that. This was the boy that had once punched an alpha boy in the nose in for making fun of him when he had started wearing a covering to school, and had convinced a girl in his class that the omega’s cafeteria served gummy bears pizza every day for lunch. He had seemed so strong in his new role as an omega. Until yesterday. Yesterday, the world had shown him that the strength he had believed he had possessed was a delusion. Sam could see the defeat in his eyes, and it seemed to squeeze the air from his lungs.

“You’re safe, Adam. The worst part is over.”

Adam just continued to stare, seemingly lost in thought. His eyes held a newfound wisdom in them and occasionally his bottom lip trembled. Finally, he spoke again.

“I remember you telling me over and over what was going to happen. You said it would be like agony, and to be ready for it. But honestly, I never expected anyone to do it. With you, they did it right away, but they waited with me. I thought maybe they loved me more or something. When Father took me to the doctors, he told me it was new shots for school, but I figured it out once we got there.”

At this, Adam broke down into tears, and Sam moved closer to hold him, awkwardly trying to fit himself closer around his brother’s bound legs. He wrapped his arms around the small trembling boy and tried to shush him gently.

“I-I-I t-tried to fight t-them off, I r-really did. It took f-f-five nurses to strap me down and even F-Father had to help s-strap my legs d-down.” Adam sobbed. “I k-kept scr-screaming, but nobody LISTENED.

Adam shouted the last word, a look of pure rage on his face, and punched out at Sam. Understanding that his brother was not really angry at him, but needed to take his pent up rage and grief out on someone, Sam made no move to stop the blows as the small boys fists repeatedly punched out at his face and chest. Sam just continued trying to hold him. Finally, Adams strength began to wane, and he stopped, exhausted.

“Feel better?” Sam asked.

Adam didn’t reply with an answer, instead he posed a question of his own.

“You know the worst part Sam?”

“What?” Sam querried.

“The worst part is that it’s all just beginning. I thought I was better than you. I used to make fun of you, and I got you into trouble a lot, but I was the strongest and fastest kid in my class. I thought I was an alpha like Dean, and you were just a stupid omega. But then I was an omega too. I thought I could be a better omega than you or any other omega. I could show everyone that I was still super strong and the fastest, even if I had to run in a stupid covering. I picked fights in school to show I was the strongest, and even had Father called into the principal’s office because I got in school suspension for taking my covering off in class.”

At this, Sam smiled. “I didn’t know you did that. I thought about it once, in third grade, but wasn’t brave enough too.”

“That’s the point. I was trying to show I was braver than you, and any stupid alpha. If I could do that, then people would see me as the best, and they would make omegas like alphas. But it kept going wrong. The principal and father both whipped me and told me it was wrong for an unmated omega to be visible to alphas, so I back talked them. I asked why any grown up alphas or even kids would care about an unmated omega who was too young to mate anyway, so why did I have to be covered? It’s a stupid rule.”

Sam couldn’t disagree with him there.

“You know what they did then?” he asked, looking back up at Sam.

“Hmm?”

“They called an assembly and the whole school came to the auditorium. They told everyone that I was a disrespectful omega, because I didn’t want to wear my covering, and was being a temptation to all the alphas at the school. Then they let everyone walk past me and call me names, like stupid and whore. But somehow, I always thought that I could still prove them all wrong. Until yesterday. Then I realized it will never get better. I’ll just grow up and be mated to some alpha who can do anything he wants. It doesn’t even matter if he’s nice or not, because I will never be seen as better than him, even if I am!”

“Adam, you don’t have to worry about mating for a long time. Besides, Mother and Father would never pick a mean alpha for you. Like you said, you’re strong. They’ll have to pick an alpha that likes that,” Sam said, but he was privately unsure of his statement.

“Sure, whatever.”

With that Adam rolled over and closed his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

\---

Sam awoke to pounding on the door. He jerked upright on the bed, before remembering Adam was beside him. He must have fallen asleep shortly after his brother had. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and glanced down at the Adam. For the first since he had been altered, the boy looked to be sleeping soundly. The banging continued.

“Coming…” Sam mumbled under his breath.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, trying to shake the grogginess from his mind and limbs. He staggered up and out of Adam’s bedroom, trying to avoid the piles of Lego and Matchbox cars.

“FATHER?”

“DEAN?”

“MOTHER?”

No answer. Everyone must still be at work, leaving just the two omegas’ at home. Sam half stumbled down the stairs to reach the front door. Standing on tiptoes, he peeked through the peep hole, hoping it was not an alpha. He always hated being rude in declining to open the door to an alpha, if no one else was home, even if it was just the postal carrier.

“Sam, open up, would you?”

Sam grinned when he recognized who it was, and hurriedly unlocked the door. Swinging it open, he was suddenly enveloped by two strong arms.

“Really Amy? You just saw me last weekend!” Sam laughed out.

“I know, but I can still miss you, can’t I?” Amy asked. “Besides, I love spending my Saturdays with my two favorite omegas!”

At this, Sam strained to see behind her, and smiled.

“Hey Barry! I haven’t seen you in a few weeks!”

Barry Cook slid out from his place behind Amy and waved meekly toward Sam. Small, pug-nosed and bespectacled, the omega didn’t look like much, but he had been a good friend of Sam’s since last year, when he had been mated, and moved to the neighborhood. His alpha, Dirk MacGregor, was a harsh man whom Sam had instantly disliked upon meeting him, but his mate was a kind and quiet soul, and Sam suspected that Barry was the only one who could quiet Dirk’s infamous temper.

“Yeah, Dirk and I have been busy,” Barry said, throwing a glance at Amy. “I meant to come over sooner, but Dirk’s been at work a lot and I haven’t been able to find a chaperone to leave the house in a while. Luckily, Amy here spoke to Dirk and he agreed to let her bring me over more often when she visits you.”

Sam smiled back at Amy.

“I’m glad you could talk his mate into it, Amy. I’ve missed you both. Come in, just be quiet, Adam’s asleep.”

Sam stepped aside and let them through the doorway into the front hall.

“At this time? It’s one in the afternoon!” Amy exclaimed.

“He’s not feeling well, “Sam said, catching Barry’s eye. Barry gave a small understanding nod. He knew what “not feeling well” meant. “Besides, it’s Saturday! Can’t a person sleep in on a Saturday?” Sam joked.

“I suppose,” Amy said. “Are your parents and brother gone?”

“Yeah, mother and father seem to be gone most of the time now, and Dean’s always picking up shifts at the garage. Just me and Adam here. Are you fine with that?” Sam asked.

“I’m a beta. You don’t have to be chaperoned with me inside your own house. Unless you don’t think your parents will want company,” she said.

“As long as you don’t bring any alphas around us poor delicate omegas, you should be fine, and Barry’s alpha knows he’s here, so my parents won’t care. Come on, we can go to my room.” Sam turned and started up the stairs, the other two following close behind.

Moving quietly on the upstairs landing, Sam slid open the door to his room and ushered Barry and Amy inside, before closing it again. He flopped himself down on his bed, Amy threw herself into Sam’s bean bag chair and Barry delicately lowered himself onto Sam’s desk chair.

“Alright Sammy! I got your monthly fix!” Amy exclaimed cheerfully as she began rummaging through her bookbag, tongue sticking out sideways comically as she concentrated on her search. Finally, with an exaggerated arm gesture, she held out two books and a pile of old worksheets to Sam. Grinning widely, he took them from her.

“ _Finally!_ I thought you had forgotten this time, and then I would have only had Dean’s stupid muscle car magazines to look at!”

“Nah, I wouldn’t forget.” Amy laughed as Sam began eagerly flipping through the workbooks. Sam had known Amy Pond since Kindergarten and they had been instant friends. After he presented omega, she never made fun of him for it. She understood that Sam could no longer ride a bike due to his covering or that he was no longer allowed out without a chaperone. She had once tried to convince his parents to let her chaperone him to places like the park, since she was a beta, and not a threat to an un-mated omega. His parents had refused her request, but generally allowed her to visit often. When Sam had to leave school, Amy had again proven her friendship and would slip him old textbooks and worksheets from school for him to study, so that he could still have some higher education. The material was spotty at best, but he appreciated her efforts, and always looked forward to getting new books. Barry would also study them from time to time when he could visit Sam, but he would never take any home. If Dirk ever found out that Barry was studying, no one wanted to think of what he would do. For Sam’s part, he was pretty sure Dean knew about the books, but he never said anything.

“So, how’s eighth grade treating you?” he asked.

Amy just shrugged. “It’s fine. There’s this stupid boy who keeps following me around saying he has a crush on me, but my mom set him straight! OH! And I made debate team captain!”

“Wow, congrats! Sounds better than my days. I’ve started watching Lifetime television, that’s how boring my life has gotten!” Sam joked.

“I wish you could be there with me,” Amy stated, casting her eyes downward. “Jr. High would be more fun with omegas.”

“Yeah, well…..” Sam trailed off. He didn’t really know what to say. He looked over at Barry. “You said you and Dirk have been busy. What’ve you been doing?”

Barry smiled sheepishly and looked up through his glasses, fiddling with the thin gold collar around his neck. “Well…you see…it’s kinda…well…”

“ _WHAT?”_ Sam and Amy yelled at the same time.

“I’m…I’m…well, I’m pregnant.” Barry said, placing his hand low on his stomach.

For several long moments, Sam and Amy just stared at him, before;

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

“WHAT?”

The former had come from Amy while the latter from Sam. He just stared at his friend. Barry had been mated to Dirk last year in Illinois a week after his thirteenth birthday and had moved to Lawrence with his new mate just a few weeks later. He’d only been mated a year and he was already pregnant!

“I didn’t even know you had your heats yet.” Sam said, staring at Barry’s stomach. “Does it feel weird?”

“Honestly Sam! Don’t be rude!” Amy chastised, sniffing the air haughtily. Then she looked at Barry. “Well? _Does it_ feel weird?”

Barry burst out laughing. “Guys, it is _way_ too early to even feel it. Doctor says it’s the size of a grain of rice right now. I can’t feel anything except morning sickness! Dirk has been super protective since we found out. I’m surprised he let me leave the house today. It’s a bit exasperating really. I just hope it’s an alpha to make all his hovering worth it.”

“Wow. To think I’ve only been worrying about my history test, and you’re going to have a baby!” Amy said. “Omegas have kids so young, huh?”

No body answered that.

“Sooo…. Do you have any names in mind?” Amy asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

“Well, I think Dirk will probably pick the name, but I like Cory. It sounds good for both an alpha or omega. Whichever one he turns out to be.” Barry said, still rubbing his hand gently over his stomach.

“Cory’s nice.” Amy said.

“Yeah, I like it too. Sure Dirk will too.” Sam added.

“I hope so.” Barry said quietly.

Eventually the conversation turned to other topics, such as the latest movies, and Sam was basking in finally having some company after a long week alone. They gossiped about music, books, and Amy’s sneaky suspicion that one of her classmates was secretly hooking up with a boy in one of the bathroom stalls.

“Ewww. A bathroom stall? Really?” Barry asked, looking disgusted. Amy and Sam just laughed. From downstairs, the sound of the front door slamming and heavy footsteps on the stairs drew their attention. The footsteps stopped outside Sam’s door before a soft knock, and then the door being pushed open.

“Sam?”

“Hi father.” Sam said, giving a small wave.

“Heya Sam. Didn’t know you had company. How you doing Amy? Barry?” John asked.

“Fine Mr. Winchester,” both replied.

John turned his attention back to Sam. “Hey son, your mother and I got an invitation to dinner with the head of our publishing company from Boston, and he invited the whole family, including you and Adam. He flew all the way out here to Lawrence, so make sure you pick an appropriate covering for tonight. _Not_ your Star Wars one, okay?” his father asked with a grin.

“Ah, that one was going to be my first pick!” Sam joked.

His father just sighed and shook his head. “Just make sure your ready to go at 6. If Adam wants to go, then help him get ready, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Sam replied.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yes sir?"

John smiled mischievously. "Better hide those books from Amy that you think your mother and I don't know about!"

Sam just gaped at him, while Amy blushed a deep scarlet.

His father laughed under his breath and turned toward his and Mary’s bedroom, closing the door behind him. Amy stood up from the bean bag, dusted off her jeans, and checked her watch.

“I didn’t realize it was after four,” she said still bright red. “I need to get Barry back to his house, and I’m supposed to babysit my cousins tonight.” She gently took Barry’s hand as he stood from his chair. Sam stood too and gave Barry a hug and another congratulations, before both of his friends showed themselves out. Stretching, he made his way back to Adam’s room. Pushing open the door, he saw the boy still laying on the bed watching cartoons.

“Adam?”

The boy turned his head to Sam.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Mother and Father were invited out to dinner tonight by some guy from Boston. I can carry you if you want to go.”

Adam seemed to consider for a moment, before finally shaking his head, declining the offer.

“I just wanna stay home tonight. I’m still not really hungry.” Adam said.

“Alright. I can make you something before I go, or you’ll have to wait till I get back. Which one?”

“After’s fine,” Adam said, turning back to his cartoons.

Taking that as a dismissal, Sam headed to the bathroom for a shower, since he hadn’t taken one since yesterday, and to pick out some clothes.

After showering, Sam threw on a pair of khakis and a button- down shirt, before picking out a heavier more elegant black covering embroidered with silver knot work. Gathering the required three pieces, but not yet donning them, he headed downstairs to wait for everyone else. At ten to six, Dean finally emerged smelling of too-strong after shave, but it was a vast improvement over the engine grease that he normally smelled like.

“Hey Sammy. Whad’ya do today?” he asked, trying to figure out his tie. Sam watched him struggle for a moment before answering.

“Not much. Barry and Amy came over for a few hours and we just hung out in my room and talked.” Sam replied. “Barry’s pregnant,” he added.

“No kidding? Huh…well tell him I wish him all the best next time you see him.” Dean said.

“I will.”

“Is everyone ready?” his mothers voice called out as both she and John descended the staircase. “Sammy, put on your cover.”

“I was going to. I was just waiting till last minute.”

Hurriedly, Sam put on the inner robe followed by the head covering and outer robe with hood. Body and face obscured from sight, Sam exclaimed, “ready!” before following his parents and brother out the door.

\---

The ride to the restaurant was mostly quiet. Everyone besides Sam was still tired from work, and Mary was just quietly listening to the music. Sam simply stared out the window until it occurred to him that he had no clue as to where they were going.

“Mother, what restaurant are we going to? Does it even have omega facilities?” Sam asked. Lawrence was a small town, and as such, it didn’t have many restaurants with dining facilities for unmated omegas. A lot of times when the family went out to eat, Sam and Adam were left to sit in their coverings in an open public dining room while everyone else ate. They had to order their food to go. Occasionally, they went to a steakhouse downtown that had booths with screening, so omegas could remove their covering in public to eat. Sam hoped they would be going there. He didn’t want to have to sit and watch everyone else eat.

“It’s called Amelia’s. It’s an Italian restaurant over in Williamstown. I called ahead and it has facilities for you, Sammy.” Mary replied.

“Cool.” Sam remarked. Already, he felt better!

Twenty minutes later, the Impala pulled into the parking lot of Amelia’s. The restaurant itself looked more upscale than the average restaurant the Winchesters usually frequented. Strings of white lights illuminated the front porch and Sam could hear gently violin music playing. The inside was dimly lit as Sam followed his family through the door. A smiling waiter appeared, and Sam was reminded of a 1950’s advertisement of clean-cut young men with teeth that were unnaturally white.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Amelia’s! How many of you fine folks tonight?!”

Mary spoke first, “Just four, but we’re meeting someone tonight, a Mr. Novak.”

“Oh. Yes. Your host for this evening has already arrived and has booked a private booth for the comfort of your omega. If you will just follow me.” The waiter turned and led the group deeper into the restaurant. Sam was impressed. He didn’t even know there were nice restaurants like this where he grew up. The atmosphere could only be described as intimate, with soft lighting and candles on every table of the main dining room. The waiter led them to the back of the building, where a hallway with a series of doors on either side greeted them. They were led to the third door on the right side of the hallway.

“Here you are.” The waiter opened the door for them and stood aside to allow them to enter. Sam could make out a small room with tasteful Tuscan art on the walls and a modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester! It’s a pleasure. I’m Castiel Novak.” a voice said. Sam couldn’t see who had spoken from his place behind his brother and parents. “And this must be Dean!” Dean moved forward to shake the voices hand, giving Sam his first view of the voice’s owner. A tall dark- haired man with full lips, a soft yet strong jaw and intensely blue eyes, was shaking Dean’s hand and gesturing for his parents to make themselves comfortable. The man looked past Dean and his eyes landed on Sam.

“This must be one of your omegas. Forgive me, I thought there was a second one?” Castiel Novak asked.

“Our youngest, Adam, is at home. He’s not feeling too well.” John answered. ‘This is Sam.” John gestured toward his middle child. Castiel studied him, almost as if he could see through Sam’s covering to the person underneath.

“Good evening, Sam,” Castiel said cordially.

“Good evening, Mr. Novak.” Sam replied, giving a courteous nod of his head. Castiel surprised him by moving forward and extending his hand. Sam stared for just a moment, before he hesitantly reached out and shook Castiel’s hand. The handshake was warm and firm and entirely alien to Sam. He’d never known of an alpha who would shake an omega’s hand before. Castiel released him and pointed in the direction of a floor to ceiling screened box in the room that looked large enough for at least six people.

“I took the liberty of booking us a more private room, where you would be able to enjoy a meal as well, Sam,” he said, smiling gently.

“Thank you, Mr. Novak. I really appreciate it.” Sam said honestly. Dining out for him was so rare, he would have taken a cardboard box.

Castiel moved to the screened in area and opened a full -size door, indicating that Sam was welcome to walk in. He did so and took a seat at the table inside the screened room. Castiel closed the door behind him and moved away to join his brother and parents at the table directly adjacent to the screened in area. Sam was surprised that he could still see the rest of the room. From the outside, the screening had reminded him of a Japanese style paper screen, and he had not been able to see inside the box. Now from the inside, he could see through the screening to the rest of the room. It must be a special weave, he figured. He happily removed his covering, knowing that the alpha, Castiel, could not see him and lounged back in his seat. He would still keep the traditional silence, but he could have poor table manner’s and no one would even notice!

Outside of his private dining booth, Sam watched as everyone settled down at their table next to him and began chatting. A waitress came by for drink orders and asked Sam through the screen what he would like.

“Wine, a temparnillo, please.” Sam answered. The waitress turned to the others.

“Is your omega at least 13?” she asked.

John nodded, “yes, he is.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back with those drinks,” she said, turning and leaving the room.

“So, Mary, John, I’ve read through your articles and I have to say that everyone at the home office back in Boston is impressed. The stories you two manage to track down are amazing. I especially loved the one about all the mysterious deaths at the hotel in Connecticut. Didn’t they indict the innkeeper?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, they did. She was tried on four counts of murder. She even drowned her own daughter in the pool,” Mary said.

“That’s awful. What a waste of a precious girl,” Castiel remarked. The waitress came back in and started placing out the drinks. She reached over to the side of Sam’s screened booth and opened a small window in the side, handing him his wine. He smiled at her and took a sip. A little on the dry side, but he liked it!

“Is everyone ready to order?” she asked, closing the window of Sam’s booth.

Castiel Novak looked at the group and asked,” _is_ everyone ready?”

Everyone nodded and placed orders, before the waitress turned toward Sam’s booth.

“Omega?” she prompted.

Through the screen, Sam answered,” I’ll have the eggplant parmesan.”

She finished recording the orders and headed back out of the room. The conversation picked up again, and though Sam listened intently for the first twenty or so minutes, soon after his attention began to drift. The food that had been delivered to him through his window had been excellent, and he was feeling warm and drowsy after four glasses of wine. Perhaps Dean sensed this because Sam was startled when someone opened the screened door and entered his booth. He relaxed when it was only Dean. His brother helped him put his covering back on for the trip home and helped him gently to his feet. He exited the booth just as Castiel was wishing his parents farewell.

“Thank you again for the amazing evening, Mr. Novak!” Mary said, again shaking the man’s hand.

“Yes, thank you. It’s great to see our work being noticed.” John added.

“You’re both very welcome. I will definitely discuss promotions for the both of you with my manager, but I think it’s in the bag. You two are some of our best investigative journalists on staff. Keep up the great work!”

Castiel turned to Dean. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Dean. I wish you luck with opening your own garage someday.”

Dean smiled and thanked him. Then Castiel surprised Sam again by reaching out for Sam’s hand as he had done with everyone else.

“Also a pleasure to meet the omega of the house, Sam,” he said, holding firmly to Sam’s hand. Sam swallowed nervously, but returned the handshake.

“Thank you for the meal, Mr. Novak.”

“Think nothing of it, Sammy boy!”

With that, Sam followed everyone else out of the restaurant and into the cool night air, grateful for its sobering effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarification:  
> 1\. Only an unmated omega needs to be covered outside the home or when unrelated alphas are around inside the home, so Barry has no covering. He just has the collar he wears. The collars are more like jewelry than an actual dog collar. They are the equivalent of a wedding ring for an omega.   
> 2\. ALL omegas regardless of whether they are mated or not, cannot leave the home without a chaperone. Generally its the mate or family member, but Amy was able to act as a chaperone to Barry, because she is a trusted friend of both Barry and Dirk, so a chaperone need not be related.


	5. Too Good an Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was confused on the time scale, so here it is. The first four chapters occur over just two days in July. This chapter is two months later.

**_Two Months Later_ **

Sam yanked his hand back in surprise as sparks flew from the battery connection of the old Honda Civic he was attempting to hook jumper cables to.

“Ya got your positive and negative backward, Sam.” John said, pointing to the cables in his son’s hands.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” Sam said, feeling his face go warm. From the other side of the room, Dean started laughing. “It’s not funny, Dean. You’ve been doing this stuff for years, I haven’t!”

From across the room, Dean stood, wiping his hands on a shop towel. “Yeah, sorry Sammy. It’s not my fault you’re a slow learner!” Dean threw the shop towel at Sam’s head, hitting him squarely in the face with it. “Don’t be too bummed, Sammy. You’re doing good for your first time. Now show me again how to hook up the jumper cables and check the oil level in the car. Think you can handle that?” Dean asked, giving Sam a playful shove. Sam tripped slightly on the coveralls he was wearing. About three sizes too big, and covered in grease stains, Dean had let him borrow them when he invited Sam down to the garage he worked at. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and the garage was normally closed on Sundays, but Sam had wanted to get out of the house and his father had suggested that he come with him and Dean to work on some cars that were behind schedule. His father had wanted to see what Dean was up to in his life, and assured Sam that he could learn something from the trip, and since no one else would be there, John had seen no reason Sam could not go. Mary had wished the trio a good time and had taken Adam to a playdate with several omega friends from school. Sam was starting to wish he’d stayed home instead. It was becoming painfully obvious that he had no mechanical aptitude. 

“I still can’t tell which side is positive and which is negative,” Sam huffed, staring at the car battery like it might grow fangs and attack.

Dean sighed dramatically. “Look, you take this cable,” he said, holding it up on his left, “and this cable,” again holding up a cable on his right, “and you connect them here. Now the battery is charging.”

Sam nodded and removed the cables to show Dean that he had it this time. Once they were past the cables, Dean began pointing out other parts such as the alternator, spark plugs and drive belts. Sam tried to take it all in but was downright confused when it came to the carburetor. John had jumped in during to solenoid inspection and was helping when his phone rang so loudly it startled everyone.

“Jeez Dad, could you have that any louder?” Dean said, pretending to cover his ears in pain.

“Shut up, son. I’m getting old. You wait.” John replied, stepping away to answer. ‘Hello?”

He paused, listening intently to whoever was speaking. Sam and Dean were watching him, trying to figure out who it was. John held up one finger, indicating he needed a moment.

“Yeah, yeah.”

…

“You liked it, huh?” John laughed.

…

“No. No, I’m sure that will work out just fine. Got anything specific in mind?”

…

“That soon, huh?”

…

“Okay, well that could work.”

…

“Mary’s doing good. She’s off somewhere with Adam right now, but I’ll tell her you called.”

…

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.”

…

“Yep. You too.”

…

“Bye.”

John hung up the phone and turned back to his eldest sons.

“Sorry about that boys. Work calls never end it seems. Now, where were we?” John moved back over to Sam’s side and the lesson in engine parts continued for another hour without further interruption, before Sam’s stomach finally gave a rumble loud enough that both John and Dean laughed.

“I think someone could use some grub. Your mom was going out with some parents of Adam’s friends for dinner, and their taking the kids with them. So, what do you say we three go get cheeseburgers, head home so Sam can eat while it’s still hot, and watch some slasher films while your mom’s not there to tell us no?”

“YES!” Sam said, already trying to worm his way out of Dean’s coveralls. Dean began tossing him the pieces to his covering before he was even half-way through getting out of the coveralls, resulting in his covering laying all over the grease covered floor. Not that he cared really. He could always wash it later, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t have at least twenty others at home. Finally managing to completely change, and hidden from public view, the Winchester men went in search of cheeseburgers.

\------------------------------

The drive-thru for What-A-Burger stretched around the building and by the time they got their cheeseburgers, fries and shakes, both Sam and Dean, despite being grown, were on the verge of a hunger induced meltdown. John practically had to smack Dean upside the head to keep him out of the bags of food on the drive home.

“Hey! Wait till we get back. You promised Sam you would wait till we got back so he could eat with us.” John chastised.

Dean just grumbled but managed to keep himself out of the food on the way back home. Once there, the horror flicks came out and the next hour and a half was spent being grossed out with copious corn syrup blood scenes from all their favorite slasher films. By the time the evening ended, Sam was nodding off on the couch, curled up against Dean. It was rare that his brother would allow “chick flick moments” like cuddle time on the couch, so when he did, Sam took full advantage. Mary came in during the ending credits to the film carrying a sleeping Adam. His little brother must have had one hell of a playdate.

“Did you boys have fun?” Mary asked, shifting Adam’s weight as he started drooling on her shoulder.

“Hmm-hmm.” Dean answered. “Just took Sammy to the shop for the afternoon. He’s gonna make a terrible mechanic!”

“Hey!” Sam said, punching Dean in the shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun,” she said, shifting her gaze to John who was dozing in his recliner. “John, can I see you as soon as I put Adam to bed?”

His father yawned hugely and nodded. “Yeah honey. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Thanks,” his mother grunted, looking to be on the verge of dropping Adam. She turned and started up the stairs.

John stood too giving an exaggerated stretch. “I’m heading upstairs. You boys staying up?”

Dean gave an affirmative, but Sam had reached his limit. “Nah, I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Already? Dude it’s only nine!” Dean said, looking appalled.

“Well, I’m tired, okay?”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get your panties in a bunch little brother.” Dean said playfully.

Sam just threw him a dirty look and followed his father up the stairs. John went into his and Mary’s room, while Sam headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Rinsing out his mouth five minutes later, Sam splashed his face in cold water and headed off to his room in search of a clean pair of sleep bottoms and a t-shirt. He had just slipped a fresh shirt over his head when there was a light knock on his door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and both his parents stood there, still in their day clothes.

“I see you’re ready for bed, but we need to talk to you son.” Mary said. Sam’s heart jumped a bit. His mother rarely if ever called him son. That was usually his father’s way of addressing him. He thought frantically back over the last couple of days but couldn’t think of anything he had done that would cause him to be in trouble now. He hadn’t snuck out of the house (mostly), had kept everything clean, helped Adam with his homework and had managed to go a whole week without fighting with any of his brothers.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked nervously.

His mother smiled at him. “No sweetie. We just need to talk, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Sam said with trepidation in his voice.

Both his parents came in and closed the door. Both took seats on Sam’s bed. Sam himself sat in his desk chair and waited, mind whirring.

His father was the first to speak. “Sam, do you remember the day you presented omega?”

“Yes,” Sam replied, as if he could somehow forget that day. Still, he didn’t understand why his father would ask him about it. “I remember you weren’t…. exactly thrilled.” Sam said quietly. His father had the decency to look a little ashamed, but he maintained eye contact with Sam.

“I was scared and angry that day, and I took it out on you. Have been for years now. On that day, I saw every plan I had for you thrown out the window in an instant. Same goes with Adam. All thoughts of you going to college or doing _anything_ was lost.”

Sam listened intently. His father had never discussed any of this with him before and it begged the question, _“why now?”_

“I’ve been hard on you both, but I always had your best interests at heart. If I was harsh, it was to teach you to be proper omegas. Proper omegas find good mates and are taken care of, which is the best your mother and I can hope for. For you and Adam. We want what’s best for your future and that required training you in proper obedience, and I can tell that it has paid off. You’re not a child anymore and it’s time you assumed adult responsibilities.”

 _“No”_ Sam thought. He had a horrible feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

“Do you remember a couple months back when our boss from Boston flew out and invited us all to dinner?”

 _“No, no, no.”_ Sam thought frantically. Outwardly he nodded. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

“Well, he was impressed by you,” Mary finally spoke. “I thought it was strange that night when he called you Sammy. He looked up at me as he said it, so I thought that he might have taken an interest in you. After all, why else call you such a familiar name in front of your family unless it was to get your alphas attention. And it certainly got your fathers attention as well.”

Sam felt the blood drain from his face. This wasn’t right. _No, no, please no._

“And I was right!” his mother continued. “He called me when he got back to Boston and said that your scent was so alluring, that he knew that night he wanted to mate you.”

“I sent him a couple of pictures of you last month, and it was decided.” John cut in. “We’ve been working the past few weeks to put the final details in order. It was decided that you will mate Castiel Novak. And it’s a good match Sam. He’s very well off. His family owns the journal we work for. You would be provided for the rest of your life. Live in luxury.”

Sam felt his heart racing. He felt cold and there was a strange rushing in his ears. His chest felt tight and his head felt like cotton had been shoved into it. His thoughts were running too slow and too fast. He looked desperately up at his parents.

“You picked a mate for me? Without even telling me?” He was surprised at the high pitch of his voice.

“Sam, we didn’t choose lightly,” his father said. “Everyone wondered why you weren’t mated last year, but your mother and I wanted a good future for you, so we waited, and we would have waited longer if need be, but this opportunity presented itself, and it’s too good to not take.”

Sam just stared. He kept trying to focus on his parent’s words, but feelings of panic were setting in. He knew this would happen eventually. Knew it was only a matter of time, but now that it was here and happening, there was an element of disbelief. He tried to recall this Castiel from the one evening they had met several months prior. He remembered the man had been tall, had dark hair with light eyes, and had shaken his hand. At the time he had thought the handshake unusual, but not alarming. In retrospect though, he knew Castiel had used the handshake to get close enough to catch better scent of him. He wished he’d stayed home that night. He should have just stayed with Adam that night. Now he was stuck in this mess that he had unknowingly created.

“We had your grandfather actually fly to Boston last month to vet Castiel. He wasn’t all that happy about going but agreed when we said it was to find you a good mate,” his mother said. “Sam, your grandfather said that Castiel lives in a penthouse suite in the heart of Boston. There’s cleaning service and a cook and everything! Sam, honey, you would live in luxury. Once mated, Castiel could provide a kind of life for you that few other alphas could. Plus, you would be helping us.”

Sam looked up again at that. “How would me mating help _you_?”

“Castiel Novak has agreed not only to provide for you in mating, but our careers as well. We would have the ability to pick only the stories we wanted to follow, not just what was assigned to us. We would get a generous raise and bonus, which would help finance Dean’s own garage. He could be out from under Caleb’s thumb. And we would have enough to support Adam longer past thirteen, giving us more time to find a good mate for his as well. Sam, this could help the whole family, including you.” Mary said.

Sam felt tears of frustration and fear begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. How could he say no to helping his family? But there was still terror. He didn’t know this Castiel Novak. One evening early in the summer didn’t count. The man had looked much older than Sam and had only spoken a dozen words to him the whole evening. How could he possibly want to mate him? Sam knew he should have caught the “Sammy boy” meaning like his mother had the night Castiel had said it to him. Then he could have been rude or kicked him or something. Anything. Then he wouldn’t be in this situation now.

“I don’t want to,” he said, bottom lip beginning to tremble. “Please don’t make me do this.”

His mother looked at him, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

“Sweetie, you’re fourteen. Most omegas are mated by sixteen and after that it gets harder to find mates at all. Even if we waited, there’s no guarantee another offer like this would ever come again. Then you would be even older, and it would be nearly impossible to find a good match. Alphas want younger omegas because they adapt to new households better. We can’t support you forever. You can’t work or contribute to the family any other way than this,” his mother said, reaching out to take his hands in hers. “And we still have Adam to raise. It’s decided Sam. You are going to mate Castiel Novak. Your father and I put a lot of thought into it, and we agree it’s best for everyone.”

“Wh…when do I have to do it?” Sam asked, voice wavering.

His father spoke up. “Next month on October the 16th. It’s already been arranged that we would have the ceremony here in Lawrence. His family is wealthier and can more readily travel. After, you will travel back to Boston to live with your new mate.”

“So that phone call you got today at the garage? That was Mr. Novak?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” his father replied.

Sam felt stupid. His father had been right there finalizing his fate and he had never even known it. “Why didn’t you tell me before? Didn’t you think I should know?” he asked, anger seeping into his voice.

“We didn’t tell you because if it fell through, it would have just put undue stress on you. Plus, it’s your mother’s and I call to make, not yours. You may be of age, but there’s a reason we don’t give omegas the chance to pick their own mates. Of age or not, you are too young to make a reasonable and sound decision. I am your alpha, and so the decision ultimately lies with me. Your mother offered input, but it is my decision that you do this. I’m not being cruel Sam. I’m giving you your best shot. I will give you to an alpha who will see you provided for the rest of your days, and it’s because I love you. I will do the same for your brother in just a few short years.” John said, looking serious.

“But why does he want me? He could have _anyone_.” Sam implored, chest still feeling tight.

“I did ask him that,” his father answered. “He said he had a prior relationship with a beta, a woman named Hannah, but it didn’t work out. Turns out if he marries a beta, she would automatically be entitled to half his assets and business revenue. An omega doesn’t get those same rights in a mating, so from a business point of view, mating an omega makes more sense for him than marrying a woman, and you can still provide him with children. Plus, like I said, he was drawn to you by your scent. He’s been searching for a compatible omega for some years and a pleasant scent is a good indicator that a particular omega is a good choice for an alpha. Yours was a match. He said it just drew him in and that he had to have you.”

“He’s been searching for years? How old is he?” Sam asked, looking toward his mother.

“Thirty- six,” she replied. “A perfect age for a young omega. He has financial stability and maturity on his side. He’ll provide a good home.”

“Does Dean know?” Sam whispered. He felt very small, and quite helpless. “Is it really decided? Like, for real? What if this Castiel is mean?”

“We haven’t told Dean or Adam yet for the same reason we didn’t tell you. If it fell through, then there would have been nothing to discuss,” his father replied. “Sam, this is a final decision. Unless for some reason, he backs out in the next month, which I seriously doubt, you will be a mated couple.”

His mother spoke up. “I doubt he is mean. Any punishment brought down on you will have been deserved, just as your father does now. All you have to do is be obedient as you _mostly_ are now, and I am sure he will be kind.”

“But just say he is awful. Then what?” Sam asked, still trying to think of a way out of this.

“Sam,” his father began, “there will be an adjustment period where you both will have to get used to each other, and you will need to learn how to make him happy. Listen to him and let him show you, and you will find your place in his life. But if you are insinuating that you could return here if it is a bad match, it would be unlikely. You will cease to be my property and become his. He will have the say, and I can only advise, and then only if he asks me to. If it really fell apart, you would probably be sent to a home. Your mother and I cannot support you for your life. I doubt very much any of that will happen. Few omegas are sent to homes, and I am sure you will not be one of them.”

Sam had heard of omega “homes” and the associated horror stories. He would not let it come to that.

“So, I have a month then?” he asked. A month to find a way out.

“Yes, Sammy. As your father said, we will have the ceremony here in Lawrence before you move to Boston. We have scheduled you at a class for betrothed omegas next week. It will cover everything you need to know for mated life, that way you won’t go in blindly. Your father and I want you to know what to expect and what your duties to your new alpha will be.” At this, Mary stood, and there were new tears in her eyes. She leaned over and gave Sam a hug that he could not bring himself to return. “It seems just yesterday I brought you home from the hospital and now here you are about to be mated. I fear the next few weeks will pass too quickly, but I am proud of the omega you have become Sam.”

His mother released him as his father stood and patted him a couple of times on the shoulder.

“I know it’s a lot to take in son. We just wanted you to know as soon as it was finalized. I want you to try and get some sleep if you can.” John said, moving to the door and walking stoically out. His mother gave him one more small smile and followed, shutting the door softly behind her.

Sam sat still in his chair for long hours after. There was no sleep that night.

\---------------------------------

The next morning as soon as it was considered a decent hour, Sam had begged his mother to escort Barry from his home to theirs. Barry had managed to obtain permission from his alpha, Dirk, and one hour after that, he was sitting on his bed with him, both arms wrapped around a trembling Sam.

“It really will be okay, Sam. I just wish you weren’t going so far away. We haven’t been friends very long, and I’ll never get to see you once you move.” Barry said, continuing to hold Sam.

“I know,” Sam replied back. “I’m sure this new alpha will let me call you once I settle in.”

“I hope so.”

“What’s it like?” Sam asked, pulling back out of Barry’s embrace to look him in the eye.

“What, being mated? I imagine it’s different for every mated couple. For me, Dirk can be harsh at times or just ignores me, but he can be sweet if he thinks no one will see.” Barry said.

“No…I mean…what’s it like that first time? You know, when an alpha claims you.” Sam clarified.

“Oh.” Barry looked down, searching for words.

“It hurts. A lot. It continues to hurt every time until suddenly it doesn’t anymore. Then you’re just used to it. That first time though is the worst. The second time too, really, because it still hurts so much from the first time. I thought I would honestly die when Dirk…when he cut me open for access. When he claimed me, I didn’t think any person could survive it.” He looked up to see the fear etched on Sam’s face. “But you do get used to it. It doesn’t even hurt anymore for me. Sometimes it even feels good.” He said, trying to make Sam feel better.

“I’m getting a traditional mating ceremony next month, so I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my attendant after…after I’m claimed.” Sam looked pleadingly at Barry. “Please be there for me after Barry. If you’re not there, I’m not sure I can do it at all.”

Barry dropped to his knees in front of Sam and hugged him again. “Of course I’ll be your attendant. I’m sure Dirk will approve because he’s already been invited. Your mother invited him when she picked me up this morning. I think he just wants the free booze, but since he’ll be there, I’ll be there. And I would be honored to be your attendant. My best friend in Illinois was my attendant and now I’ll be yours. As soon as your new alpha leaves you once he’s done, I’ll be there.” Barry promised.

Sam pushed back tears and smiled at Barry. Attendants were an ancient tradition that all omegas had a right to. After a new alpha made his claim on the omega, a close omega friend would attend to the newly claimed omega’s injuries and comfort him after the ordeal. It was one of the few things omegas were legally entitled to.

“Thank you, Barry.”

Eventually Barry had to return to his home to prepare lunch and the pregnancy, though still early, was already tiring him. Sam was sad to see him go as it meant he would only have his own dark thoughts for company. He sat in silent contemplation for some time after Barry had left, until finally being roused by his mother to come help prepare lunch. As he got up to follow her, he reflected that for everyone else in this house, today was just a normal weekend, but for him nothing would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They make my day!


	6. I Wish You All the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sending Sam (and my readers) back to school for the day! Everyone take notes!

The large group of omegas standing outside the Lawrence Community Health and Education Center seemed subdued. Though many had on bright autumn colored coverings, one even going so far as to be wearing a bright yellow covering with red flames printed on it, the tension within the group was palpable, even from a distance. From his place in the Impala’s back seat, Sam watched the group nervously shuffle their feet, the only part of them he could really see. He shrunk down within his own burgundy covering and turned his eyes toward his brother in the driver’s seat.

“Do I have to go in there? Maybe you can just tell everyone you dropped me off and we can go somewhere else.” Sam whined. He had not wanted to come to this class on what to expect as a mated omega, but his mother _had_ paid for it, and he had finally reluctantly agreed. He had heard of this class in the past of course, but until last week when his mother announced he would attend one, he hadn’t honestly thought they would ever send him to it. He had a vague idea of how reproduction worked already, and he was positive his new alpha would show him the ropes of what was expected, all without some stupid class. “ _There really shouldn’t be all that much to know. Besides, what can they possibly teach us in just a four-hour class?”_ Sam thought sourly.

Dean sighed heavily and turned to face Sam. He seemed to be searching for words.

“Sammy, I’m not thrilled about this either. I’m pissed that dad never even talked to me about all this crap. I know he’s your alpha legally, but I thought it was understood that I was pretty much responsible for you. After all, it’s me who always who took care of you when he was travelling, and mom was busy. I thought he would give me a say in choosing your mate, but he and mom went completely behind my back, and the only reason they did that was they wanted to further their career from this dick Castiel.” Dean ejected. “And I don’t buy that bullshit that he was drawn in by your scent like a drunken buzzard. I think it was a way of keeping two of his best investigative journalists loyal to his company. But hey,” he leaned out the window and spat out his gum, “what do I know? Maybe he really did just find you irresistible. I still should have had a say. But since I didn’t, you’re going to have to get out and go to that class that mom signed you up for. Might as well learn about mated life, Sammy. I swear, I’m marrying a woman. They don’t have to worry about classes or crazy shit, like finding chaperones and stuff like you omegas do.”

“No, they don’t.” Sam agreed. “I just don’t want to go learn about how to please a total stranger. I don’t even want to mate this guy. I’ve been told practically my whole life to never be uncovered around an unknown and unrelated alpha, and now I’m expected to get naked for one? And take care of him or something?”

“Hey brother, that’s outside my paygrade. I say just get in there and see what they have to say. It’s only a few hours. I’ll be back by two thirty and then me and you can go for pizza or whatever you want. There’s a retro arcade open now. We could try that. Just get through this first, then the rest of the day is ours. Whad’ya say, Sammy?”

Sam looked back out the window at the still assembling and soon to be mated omegas.

“Sure...yeah…whatever. You’re right. It’s only a few hours and I might pick up on something useful. Like maybe _don’t burn dinner_ or _keep his underwear clean_ or something like that.”

“That’s the spirit, Sammy. Now get in there and discuss dirty underwear.” Dean said, reaching back to playfully punch Sam in the shoulder.

Sam took a deep breath and slid out of the backseat. Giving a small wave to Dean, he walked up to the group and found a woman taking attendance. She was surprisingly tall and had the build of a linebacker, and a serious no-nonsense expression. The two other women chaperoning the group of young omegas were equally off-putting.

“Name?” the woman asked, voice sharp and clipped. Sam hoped she wasn’t their “teacher”.

“Sam Winchester.”

She checked her roster sheet and made a check next to his name.

“Stand with the rest of the group. We’re waiting for a few more.” With that, she turned away from him. Sam turned and gave a thumbs up to Dean to signal he was checked in and properly chaperoned. His brother nodded and revved the engine, pulling away from the curb, and leaving Sam standing on his own in the group. No one really attempted to talk to him. In fact, no one was really speaking at all. Coverings made it impossible to see facial expressions, but he could tell by the nervous shifting, that no one else really wanted to be here either.

Over the ten minutes, another half dozen omegas showed up, chaperoned by stony faced or bored looking family members who left right after they had been checked in. One omega, a boy in a dirty gray covering, was practically dragged by the arm into the group by a strong alpha, whom Sam suspected was the father. “This un’s a runner,” he said. “Thinks he don’t have ta do what I’s tells him to.” He gave the young omega a firm shake, eliciting a hiss of pain from the boy. “Well he gonna learn, now ain’t he? Had him all _betrothed_ last year, soon as my friend Bubba showed an interest. Day this little shit turns thirteen next week, I’m handin’ im over. Ain’t gonna my problem no more. He tries ta run outta your class today, ya gots my full permission to beat him raw.” The man turned and spat on the sidewalk. “Just you make sure he knows how ter make an alpha happy by the time he leaves today. All this un’s gonna be good fer is breedin’. That’s all ya gots to teach him.” With that, the man gave the boy a solid shove forward, sending him sprawling onto the sidewalk.

The beta who had been checking everyone in, didn’t even bat an eye at the display that had captured everyone else’s attention. She simply tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked placidly up at the alpha.

“Its name?” she asked.

“Levi. Levi Jenkins,” the man spat out, sending a look of disgust Levi’s way. “I be back to collect him at two thirty. Going to go back home and keep whipping that whore of an omega that birthed him into next week. They both thinkin’ that Levi here _too young_ to be mated, and they’s been givin’ me all kinds of grief. That boy done had a heat already though, even though he only be twelve. No reason he can’t start popping out some strong little alphas for my buddy.” He turned to the other omegas still rooted in place, watching the spectacle before them. “That’s all any of yous is good for. Spreading your legs and popping out little alphas and omegas for those alphas ter breed. Ya’ll be sure to remind Levi here of that.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jenkins. We’ll take it from here,” the beta woman said, starting to look annoyed. “We need to get them inside now or we won’t be able to start on time.” She fixed Mr. Jenkins with a hard stare. He seemed to sense she would take no more ruckus from him. He spit once more upon the ground, threw a glare to Levi, and left. No one else really seemed to know what to do. Even with his covering still firmly in place, it was obvious Levi was staring hard at the pavement in embarrassment. One of the other beta chaperones approached the boy when no one else seemed to want to move at all.

“You alright, son?” she asked, looking slightly concerned. “Your hands scraped or anything? We got band-aids inside.”

Levi just shook his head and continued to stare at the ground, keeping his silence. The beta seemed to consider checking once again, thought better of it, then shrugged and moved away. The harsh looking woman from earlier counted heads with the tip of her pen, double checked her roster, then tucked the pen behind her ear.

“RIGHT,” she yelled. “MY NAME IS DANA AND EVERYONE WILL HEAD INSIDE BEHIND ME. WE’RE HEADING TOWARD CLASSROOM C14. MANDY AND TRISH WILL TAKE UP THE REAR. WE ARE YOUR CHAPERONES FOR THE DAY, SO EVERYONE NEEDS TO STAY WITH US AT ALL TIMES. IF ANYONE NEEDS TO USE THE RESTROOM DURING THE COURSE OF THE CLASS, GET ME OR MANDY OR TRISH. ONE OF US WILL ESCORT YOU THROUGH THE BUILDING TO THE OMEGA RESTROOMS. THOUGH THIS IS A GOVERNMENT BUILDING, YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO ROAM THROUGH IT UNATTENDED. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?”

There came a general muttering from the assembled omegas. Dana huffed out an annoyed breath and smacked her clipboard harshly against her palm.

“I SAID, DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND ME?”

“YES, MA’AM,” everyone yelled out appealingly.

“GOOD! LET’S GO!”

Dana turned smartly on her heel and moved through the front doors of the building. Inside, a labyrinth of sterile hallways lined with office doors greeted them. Sam quickly became turned around and was grateful he would not be expected to find the restroom on his own. Dana stopped abruptly before a plain brown door and ushered the group inside. Everyone scurried in and quickly took seats in the chairs provided. Sam took his seat. It was a hard, plastic chair like the kind used in schools. It was going to be a long four hours. As all the omegas were getting situated, the door opened again, and two men entered. The taller of the two was clearly an alpha if the strong peppery smell was anything to go by. The smaller, red-haired man wore an elaborate golden collar around his throat. Only about half an inch wide, and set with a small ruby, it indicated an omega with a generous mate. The two men whispered something to each other before the alpha left the room, leaving his omega standing alone.

Sam wondered what an already mated omega was doing here. Judging by the whispering around him, the others were wondering the same thing. The omega seemed to take them all in, before he made his way to the front of the room. To the podium! The whispers became full blown conversations. Was this their instructor? An omega? Sam had never heard of or seen such a thing. It was an odd sight for sure. The man at the podium seemed unfazed as he pulled a stack of notes from a bag at his side and began to start up the computer at the podium. He reached up and pulled down the projector screen, ruffled his notes once more, then looked up at the unmated omegas.

“Everyone here can take off their coverings. It is now 10:30 and no alphas will be allowed in this room again until this class is over,” he said, standing patiently as the general ruckus of a group of seventeen omegas began removing various layers started up. What was once a sea of color quickly becoming distinct individuals of varying ages and races. Sam was glad he could be without his covering for the duration of the class. He disrobed while throwing what he hoped were subtle glances at the omega in the front of the room.

“Now that everyone can see everyone else, we can get started. My name is Mr. Clark. Not Clark, not Mr. C. Mr. Clark. Clear?”

Everyone nodded, looking unsure. Never had Sam heard of an omega using Mr. in his name.

“Now as I start all my classes, I’ll answer the one question that always comes up, because it’s the first thing I get asked every time. Why and how am I teaching?”

Mr. Clark looked around the room with a serious expression. “I’m teaching because I want you to know what to expect in the next phase of your life. I’m allowed to teach by the state of Kansas as an instructor on omega affairs. My alpha, the gentleman who came in with me, allows this arrangement with the state. I am certified to teach this course, as it is considered best that an omega instructs other omegas on this topic. If any of you have indulgent alphas in your future, this is a potential career choice for you. To be clear, it is the _only_ career choice you will ever have, and you must be mated to even be considered. And before anyone asks, yes, I get paid. Any money I make from the state goes directly to my alpha. I am fortunate enough to have an alpha that allows this and returns my money to me after he receives it. Most of you will not be so lucky to have an alpha who allows you to work, but for those who are, keep in mind this is an option for your future.”

Sam sat stunned. He had never heard of an omega being able to have any kind of job, much less with the state. He wondered if Massachusetts would have a similar program. Then he remembered he would need his alphas consent, and his heart sank. He didn’t even know if this Castiel was an “indulgent alpha” or not. Still, Sam would sit on the idea of teaching omega affairs and see what this new alpha was like. Part of him was still hoping that Castiel would call the whole thing off, but with only a couple of weeks left, it wasn’t looking promising. The last he had heard from his mother, Castiel was making travel arrangements for his family to attend the ceremony in Kansas, and return arrangements for not only his family, but Sam as well.

“Now, let’s begin.” Mr. Clark stated. “We’re going to start with a little exercise. I want everyone here to line up across the front of the room from youngest to oldest. Talk to each other and figure out where you belong in the line. Get started.”

There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to figure out where they belonged in the age line. There were even two boys arguing about what time they were born as both shared the same birthday. Sam approached a blond boy that looked close to his age and found three other fourteen-year old’s in the group. Once everyone had been lined up, Mr. Clark studied them. He looked to the beginning where Levi, the boy who had been the center of attention earlier in the day, stood first in line. Sam hadn’t bothered with him after the episode outside, but now could see that Levi was almost angelic looking with golden curls and sky-blue eyes. He had a soft face, still rounded from childhood and red cheeks. His eyes had a dejected look to them though and seemed too old for someone his age. Sam felt bad for him. His father could be strict, but Levi’s father had seemed _awful._

“How old are you?” Mr. Clark asked him, perching on one of the student chairs.

Levi seemed to consider for a moment before blurting out, “twelve.”

“Twelve.” Mr. Clark clarified.

“Yeah. I’m thirteen next week. I’m getting mated on my birthday.”

“Huh. Well you’re certainly not the youngest betrothed omega I’ve met. Once met one that had been promised to an alpha since the age of two. But you’ll be nice and legal when your mated, so I wish you good fortune and happiness in your future.”

The golden- haired boy simply looked down at the ground and scowled.

Mr. Clark continued to move down the line and each boy stated his age.

“Thirteen, thirteen, fourteen, fourteen.”

“Fourteen.” Sam said.

“Fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, sixteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty-six.”

At the last one, everyone stared. Sam knew that he looked older when they were lining up, but he hadn’t guessed that old. Mr. Clark raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the oldest I’ve ever met, that’s for sure. Nothing wrong with being a late bloomer. You’re lucky someone would take you. I wish you luck in your future as well.”

“Thank you, Mr. Clark,” the oldest answered, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

Mr. Clark returned his attention to the class. “I want you all to take a good look at each other. Soon each of you will be mated. That’s why you’re here, because you’re mating day or night is approaching. All of you have that in common, and with a rare exception, all of you are similar in age. But that’s where the similarities end. You will each be going to different alphas, each with their own unique personality and desires. I am trying to tell you that there is no real way any of you can know what to expect of your mated lives until you enter them. You will need to figure out your alphas on your own, but I want you to keep in mind no matter where you wind up, if you are staying local or moving far away, that there is a line of omegas around you all in the same position, just like this line you’re in today. If you can, reach out to other omegas in your new life, ask for advice if you are having a rough patch and offer your support in turn. That is the best advice I or anyone can give you.”

Everyone looked at one another and smiled. A spirit of camaraderie had been born.

“You can take your seats now.” Mr. Clark announced, and everyone went slowly back to their chairs. Mr. Clark moved to the front of the room once more and stood behind the podium. He turned on the projector and faced the group.

“Now, each of you will probably have a traditional mating ceremony, as it’s the most common type of ceremony. I’m not going to get into what to expect that day. Most of you already know what is going to happen and what is expected of you. Has everyone here already selected an attendant?” Mr. Clark asked.

The group nodded, the mood of everyone present sobering quickly.

“Good. An attendant is essential. You may think you are brave, and indeed some of you will probably put on a strong game face to get through your claiming, but never underestimate your state of mind after it. Emotions can boil over in an instant. Make sure you are cared for and keep this in mind. It will get better. Given time, your body will adjust to what is was designed for. That’s all I’m going to say on that subject. Let’s move on.” Mr. Clark stated, bringing up a medical illustration of an omegas body.

“The first thing we are going to cover is basic sex. Some of you may know this topic better than others if you were lucky enough to go to a progressive private school. Those schools are usually pretty good about covering this topic in an omegas last year. Others who went to public schools were not given this talk. So, we’ll cover what happens during intercourse. Keep in mind that this is only a clinical description of the act. You will find that sex can be a many varied thing once you begin engaging in it. The basics of it are quite simple though,” he said, turning to run a laser pointer over the internal genitals. Inside of each of your cloaca’s is a small ledge, called the cloacal ridge.” The laser pointer circled over an area on the diagram about six inches or so up the breeding channel.

“The cloacal ridge circles the whole circumference of the channel, and only us omegas possess this ridge. Betas do not possess an equivalent vaginal ridge.” Mr. Clark said, quickly pulling up an internal diagram of a female, before switching back to the omega diagram. “Now, when an alpha inserts his penis into your channel, his ultimate goal is to deposit sperm in the cloaca, either for pleasure or conception. Before the alpha can ejaculate, or release his sperm, the head of the penis,” here Mr. Clark brought up a picture of an alpha’s penis, “will swell. This is called a knot. It’s just the head of the penis swelling, which will cause it to catch and hang up on the cloacal ridge. The alpha will not be able to pull himself out of the cloaca, nor will you be able to move away from him. The knot literally connects you. A few seconds up to a minute after an alpha knots, he will release sperm in an orgasm. He may release only once or several times during orgasm, and this will feel like a warm rush inside of you. It will take anywhere from one to ten minutes for the knot to go back to normal and for the alpha to exit the cloaca.” Mr. Clark turned away from the diagram to look out at the room.

“Though I’m sure all of you have been altered, it is possible that you yourself will orgasm if properly aroused. You may find your cloaca lubricates slightly to allow entry and you may ejaculate a small amount of clear fluid from your penis as well, though the fluid will contain no sperm due to your alteration. If highly aroused you may also orgasm internally in the cloaca, as the alphas penis will be able to hit your prostate, which does feel good most of the time. Internal orgasm is just a series of rapid and involuntary muscle contractions. If you are not aroused, use lubrication oils or fluids. I recommend water-based ones as those cause the least amount of allergic reactions. Most of your alphas will keep this in stock, as it is unpleasant for them to engage in sexual activity without some form of lubrication, whether it comes from you or an artificial means. The one thing you need to remember is that you are not to deny your alpha access to your body. There will be days when it still hurts, or you are tired, or any number of things. Keep in mind that an omega who denies an alpha one too many times can find himself separated from a mating very fast, and I can tell you it is all but impossible to find another alpha who will take an omega who has been used sexually by another. I’m not here to give advice on bedroom performance as your alpha will show you his preferences. Just make sure you are always willing to let him take you, and willing to learn. It really is as simple as that. Any questions?”

Sam looked around. It seemed pretty straight forward to him and judging by everyone else’s expression, they thought so too. It still made Sam nervous though. It seemed so simple and academic in this setting, but Sam wondered what it would be like while it was actually happening. He tried to imagine Castiel “inserting his penis” and shuddered. While in class, it all seemed so abstract. Sam had to remind himself that it was really going to happen to him very soon, whether he wanted it or not.

“Good. Next we’ll move on to heats.” Mr. Clark looked again at the assembled omegas. “How many of you have already had at least one heat?”

Four hands lifted into the air, including Levi’s and the oldest in the group.

Mr. Clark laughed. “Yes, I’d imagine that you’ve had a few heats by now!” he said to number twenty-six. “Now everyone here I’m sure has seen movies that depict heats as this all- consuming craze that comes over an omega. That the omega is driven wild unless he has a knot. This is fiction. You will not go crazy or be driven mad by raging hormones. All a heat means, for those of you have not had one yet, is that you are capable of getting pregnant. You will still be you mentally, despite what movies and porn tell you! Three or four times a year, your body will release an egg for fertilization. You will put out a slightly sweeter smell that alphas like. Your only real symptoms will be a slight temperature making you feel feverish. That’s why it’s called a heat. A slightly higher temperature is needed for conception. You will also lubricate a little more and uncontrollably. Unlike the movies though, you will not _gush a waterfall._ It will be more like a drain that drips. Enough to wet your underwear, but not soak you. You will notice that your normally clear lubrication will look cloudy, like a splash of milk has been added. This is normal. The lubrication you produce during a heat had added nutrients that aid sperm from your alpha, so they can survive longer and increase chances of conception. You will almost certainly have some internal cramping as your uterine lining thickens as it prepares for a potential pregnancy. You may or may not have more sensitive skin, headaches and trouble sleeping, but the fever is the dead give- away. If you conceive, great! If not, your body will simply break down the uterine lining and egg. You will have no period like a beta. Can those of you who have already had a heat agree with all that?”

The four who had previously raised their hands, nodded in agreement. Sam himself had never had a heat before, but he knew that wasn’t uncommon. Heats usually presented between twelve and sixteen but could be as late as twenty. It should be any time for him he figured, but now he had to worry about an alpha. He didn’t know how he felt about having a child, but what if Castiel wanted one? Or more? Suddenly his impending heats held a new uncertainty. He was suddenly terrified at the idea of a child and of being pregnant. He raised his hand timidly.

“Yes?” Mr. Clark asked, pointing to indicate that Sam could speak.

Sam licked his lips, trying to figure out a way to word his question. “I understand that if an alpha wants us to get pregnant, we have to. But is there a way to bring up birth control with an alpha that won’t offend him or make him think you don’t want him to get you pregnant ever? What if you just want to wait a while after you start your heat?”

“That’s a good question,” Mr. Clark said. “What I can tell everyone is that it depends on your alpha. If your alpha wants children as soon as possible, then I would not risk bringing up the topic of birth control at all. Simply accept his decision and make do the best you can. Carrying a child for your alpha is a privilege and a blessing. I myself have given my alpha three. If he wants you to bear a child or two or ten, you should be accommodating and do as your alpha wishes. Some alphas do not yet want children, whether for financial reasons or they are simply not ready themselves for little ones underfoot. Other’s may seem uncertain if they are ready or not for the obligation of children, and in those cases, it is likely that you could broach the subject of birth control with your alpha or he may bring it up himself. Keep in mind that any form of birth control is heavily regulated for omegas and will need both your doctors and alphas sign-off. Unfortunately, you won’t know where your alpha stands until you are mated. Try to be humble and polite if you do bring up the subject though, and if he vetoes the decision, do not argue or bring it up again. That’s about the best answer I can give you.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. Again, another uncertainty about his quickly approaching mating. He suddenly felt very tired, and just wished to be at home in his own bed.

“Alright. The last subject we will cover is legal aspects of your mating’s.” Mr. Clark said, bringing up a picture of a smiling alpha with his arm around an equally smiling omega wearing a simple sterling silver collar.

“Under federal law, upon your mating ceremony, all of you will cease to be your father’s property and become your mated alphas property. As such, there is not much in the way for legal protections for you. That does not mean there are none, however. By law, your alpha can discipline you for any reason or no reason at all. I’m sure in the course of growing up, most of you have been disciplined by your father’s and mothers if you are a rare omega with a mother. Physical punishments are allowed in mating’s and may include, hitting, beating with a belt or rod, kicking, biting, confinement, food and water deprivation and restraints. It can take extreme punishments to keep an omega obedient, but well worth it in the end. If your alpha feels the need to strike you, you are doing something wrong. Remember, submission is your friend. Submit all aspects of your life to your alpha and you should have no reason to be punished. That said, there are some things that you are entitled to seek legal counsel for without your alpha’s permission. Under federal law, no alpha shall maim any omega, whether a mated pair or an unrelated omega. This means that he is not allowed to remove body parts, such as limbs, fingers, toes, ears, eyes, etc. Maiming also includes burning such as using an acid to cause chemical burns or setting an individual on fire or burning with cigarettes. Maiming _does not_ include forcibly cutting hair or nails or allowing the use of electrical shock punishments such as a shock collar or cattle prod. Maiming is grounds for annulment of a mating, and legal counsel should be sought immediately after medical treatment. An alpha is not permitted to sell any part of an omegas body either for sex or organ trafficking. An exception is made for sexual transactions if the omega is unmated, and in the employ of a prostitution business in select regions where prostitution is legal, and the omega has voluntarily entered such establishment. This means that if you are mated you are not permitted to be sold sexually at all. If your mating has been ended for some reason, you cannot be sold sexually unless you willingly agree to and sign away rights to your body, so that it can be used for mass gratification.”

Across the room, one of the boys blurted out while laughing, “who would actually sign themselves up for prostitution?”

Mr. Clark looked him dead in the eye. “What’s your name, son?”

The boy swallowed. “Sean.”

“Well Sean, your said you were thirteen earlier, is that correct?”

Again, the boy nodded.

“Then you are too young to realize that life doesn’t always go as planned. Say your alpha annuls the mating between you and him. Now your once again unmated, except this time, you’ve got an annulment tattoo on your wrist, visible to the whole world. No other alpha will have you in a respectable mating, because you’ve already been used. Now let’s say your parents are either ungenerous or simply too old to financially support an omega. You cannot inherit their estate, so you could wind up in a home, which is basically a workhouse, many in subpar condition. You are hungry, dirty, overworked and sleeping on a concrete floor, because there are not enough beds. Now let’s say that an alpha from a brothel comes to your omegas home and tells you that you can have three meals a day, sleep in a bed during the day, have showers and clean clothes, and all you have to do is pleasure alphas during the nights. Would you not take it? What wouldn’t you do to not slowly starve in a home? Keep that in mind next time you think they are crazy for signing their body away to a brothel.”

The boy, Sean, had the decency to look down in shame and embarrassment.

Mr. Clark continued. “That’s why I have repeatedly stressed to you the importance of submission and humility. An obedient omega need never find himself in those situations if he does his societal duty of obeying and serving his alpha to the best of his ability. Does everyone understand?”

The class nodded, somber once more.

“This does bring us to our last topic of the day. Annulments and premature death of a mated alpha.” Mr. Clark took a sip from his water bottle, cleared his throat, and continued. “In the case of annulment there are a couple of scenarios that can happen. If the annulment is due to an alpha claiming that an omega was unfaithful or committed a serious crime, the omega shall receive no compensation from the mating and will exit the mating to either return to his father’s home or a state- run omegas home. Any children brought forth from the mating will remain in the custody of the alpha.”

Mr. Clark paused, caught his breath and continued.

“Bear in mind that rape is legally recognized as being unfaithful. The omega should not be unchaperoned with an alpha that is not his mate and is legally liable for any sexual encounters that should occur between himself and another alpha that is not his mate. The alpha accused of rape shall also be held liable for assaulting another’s property.”

“An alpha has no right to annul a mating for no readily apparent reason as he has previously agreed to support the omega for the duration of the omegas life span. Should an alpha insist upon annulment, and no reason can be found in court to place blame on the omega, _or an alpha passes away before his mated omega,_ a court approved amount of the alphas assets shall go to the state to provide a welfare check to the omega for the remaining duration of the omegas life. If during the annulment, the alpha is still living, any children born will remain in the alpha’s custody. If dead, the children may then remain with the omega parent until legal age. An unjustly annulled or widowed omega is permitted federally subsidized housing and is not required to return to their father’s home or a group home. A state appointed chaperone service is in place in most states to assist in errands or receiving medical care.”

Mr. Clark scanned the room and checked to make sure that everyone understood their legal rights so far, before continuing.

“An alpha is legally entitled to mate an omega and marry a beta if he so chooses, and he wishes to have both sons and daughters. Any daughters and potential, though rare, sons from a beta will have priority in an inheritance of assets case. Alphas born of an omega, even if they are older than the betas children, will have secondary consideration of their father’s estate. Any omega children born in the mating will have no legal right to an inheritance, unless otherwise stated by the alpha father’s will and approved in court. In the case of an alpha’s premature death, the beta spouse receives all inheritance, except for the court approved portion that goes to support the omegas physical needs, such as food and housing.”

Mr. Clark looked up and blew out a hard breath.

“I know that is a lot to take in, but everything I have said today is for your benefit. That’s why you are taking this class. Some of your families may have received financial aid from the state to attend today, The state and federal government both believe this information is important for you to know. With that, this class is concluded,” he said, fixing them all with a soft stare. “I wish each and every one of you all the best in your futures. Do your very best to pleasing your alphas, cherish any children you may have and grow old gracefully with your alphas. Thank you for attending today.”

With that, Mr. Clark began to switch off the computer and stow his notes back into his bag, while everyone else began to slip back into coverings. As soon as everyone was covered, the beta chaperones opened the classroom door to the hallway. Mr. Clarks alpha strode in and made his way to his omega, wrapping him in a hug as soon as he reached him. Sam smiled slightly. Maybe he would have something like that with Castiel, since he had yet to find a way out of the mating.

“EVERYONE LINE UP AND WE’LL ESCORT YOU OUTSIDE SO YOUR FAMILIES CAN PICK YOU UP!” Dana yelled out. Sam and the other sixteen omegas followed their beta chaperones out of the building into the crisp autumn air. Sam’s eyes landed on the impala immediately, and he pointed to indicate that it was his ride to the chaperones. They nodded and kept an eye on him until he was in the car.

“How’d it go, Sammy?” Dean asked, starting up the engine and pulling into traffic. “Learn a lot, or was it all just bullshit?”

“Oh, you know,” Sam responded. “it was just a lot of talk about dirty underwear, like you said!”

“Ha ha, funny,” Dean quipped. “Want pizza?”

“Sure,” Sam said, settling in for the ride.

Now that he had attended that class, his impending mating felt so much more real now. He sighed and hoped Mr. Clarks well wishes for him came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone can keep all that straight. I actually debated whether this chapter was necessary, as it does not move the plot forward, but it is a great bit of world building and will give readers a better sense of Sam's society as he moves into his mated life. Also, as you noticed, I changed the knotting thing up a bit. Instead of knotting at the base of the penis, it knots at the head, Hope everyone is cool with that!
> 
> As always, please leave comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	7. It's All Been Upended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I knew once I started grad school that my writing time would evaporate. Still, I finally managed to get this chapter done. I was intending to release chapter 7 and 8 together as they are part of the same scene, but I'ms still working on 8, and I didn't want you guys to have to keep waiting for an update. Plus, I'm now working on two other stories, both Supernatural fics, but I won't post those until I have multiple chapters written, so that I don't leave people hanging for updates. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! COMMENTS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!!!

The remaining weeks leading up to Sam’s mating passed in a blur. Sam found himself listless and nearly mute in the final days before the ceremony. His mother had been bustling about planning details. His future mate, Castiel, had arrived a week before the ceremony was to take place, and had been assisting her, much to his mother’s annoyance. Apparently, his future mate had little in the way of event planning skills, but Mary managed to find small innocuous things for him to do. Sam was mostly expected to stay out of the way.

“Alright, everything seems to have fallen in place,” Mary’s voice drifted from the kitchen. Sam pulled himself out of his daze and uncurled himself from the corner of the couch he had wedged himself into. He moved slowly toward the kitchen door and listened carefully to the chatter coming from it.

“It’s just going to be us there. Dean, you, me, Samuel and Deana, but a lot of his family is coming.”

“Castiel’s?” His father’s voice.

“Mmm, he’s got his parents, a couple of brothers, some cousins and his grandparents. Plus, friends.” Mary answered.

“We got some friends too, Mary. Caleb, Derek, Ellen. What? You competing with him or something?” Sam could hear the smirk in his father’s voice. From his hiding place in the hall, Sam heard his mother heave a sigh and shift her weight at the table.

“I’m trying not to. It’s just strange to me, him being so rich, and here we are having the ceremony in Lawrence, Kansas. Don’t get me wrong, I am thrilled that someone like Castiel Novak would take an interest in our family, lower middle class that we are. Thrilled that he’ll mate Sam. But other than Sam, I feel like we really have nothing to offer him. He’s the one taking one of our omegas, giving us promotions, and paying for most of the ceremony.” Mary blew out a hard breath. “He’s paid for catering, the music and the space he’ll use with Sam. All we’ve done is given him Sam and paid for the venue. Just seems a little lopsided to me.”

Sam jumped when a hand slid over his mouth. He whirled as quietly as he could, coming face to face with a grinning Dean. Sam shoved his brother’s hand away, throwing his brother a look that clearly stated his shock and annoyance. Dean smiled down at him and raised his finger to his lips before turning his younger brother around and pressing himself against Sam’s back, clearly interested in eavesdropping on their parents as well.

“Well,” came John’s voice, “An omega is what he wanted. He wanted someone who could give him heirs and not undermine his business interests. ‘Sides, you’ve spoken to the man. He doesn’t exactly have the best social skills outside of the publication industry. He was able to get an omega off company employees and turn it into a business deal. Poor guy wouldn’t have been able to get mated any other way. Plus, Sam is beautiful, what alpha wouldn’t want him?”

Dean poked Sam in the side and whispered mirthfully,” Hear that hot stuff? You’re _beautiful!_

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam whispered back.

“Sammy?” his mother’s voice called out.

Realizing he had been caught, Sam came around the edge of the door and into the kitchen. “Hey mother. Dean was spying on you guys. I told him to knock it off, but he wouldn’t listen to me.” Sam threw a gleefully malicious look at Dean.

“Frickin’ liar!” Dean smacked him playfully upside the head.

“I never lie! I’m just a sweet little omega.” Sam said, filling a glass with water and taking large gulps.

“Yeah, whatever, _liar”_ Dean retorted.

“Alright, enough you two,” John said, flinging a balled-up napkin at Sam. Sam smiled and flung it right back. Mary smiled at their antics while refilling her coffee.

“Sammy, I laid a couple of suitcases out on your bed. For now, just focus on packing clothes, especially warm ones. It’s getting cold up in Boston,” she said, pouring milk into her coffee and stirring. “We can ship anything else after you settle in there, just remember to ask your alpha for approval before we do.”

She turned back to face him, cradling the warm mug in her hands and leaning casually against the counter. Sam felt his smile drop. He knew that in just two days-time, he would be at his mating ceremony, kneeling before a practical stranger. It still didn’t feel real. In a few days, the home he had grown up in would no longer be his home. His home would be with Castiel, and except for the dinner Castiel had invited his family to and one chaperoned meeting with Sam’s father, where they discussed business while mostly ignoring a covered Sam sitting on the couch, he had never gotten to know the man that he was to mate. Every time it crossed his mind, his chest felt tight and his skin seemed to take on a chill. How was he going to get through this? Barry had suggested just taking it one day at a time until everything fell into place. Sam could only hope his friend was right.

Sam lowered his gaze to the floor, eyes sliding a bit out of focus. “Okay.” It came out a strained whisper. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly and Mary gave a wan smile.

“It’ll be okay, sweetie, you’ll see. This is going to be good for everyone, you most of all.” She wrapped an arm around him in a loose hug for a moment before pulling away. “Now, go on upstairs and get started.”

Dean let go of his shoulder and shuffled to a chair, looking suddenly uncomfortable. John motioned a hand in the direction of the stairs, indicating he should obey his mother’s request. Sam nodded minutely and headed toward his bedroom. As promised, there were two black suitcases set on his bed, both wide open and ready to be filled. He sat heavily next to them and looked around. Fourteen years of memories and random keepsake items everywhere. He put in head in his hands and closed his eyes. How could he ever decide what should go and what should stay? How did he choose what parts of himself to leave behind?

\-------------------------------------------

The morning of October 16th came too quickly for Sam. He had slept poorly the night before, only managing to drift into a light doze in the early hours of the morning. Upon waking, the full impact of the days upcoming events slammed into him, and he teetered between panic and anger. It infuriated him that this particular morning should be like any other morning. The sun still streamed in directly onto his desk, birds still called from the trees in the yard and he could smell coffee being prepared downstairs. It was like nothing had changed, but for him, everything had changed. Today he would mate Castiel Novak, a man twenty-two years his senior and who he knew virtually nothing about. It took him nearly an hour to work up the courage to go downstairs for breakfast, for the last time. He descended the stairs slowly and made his way into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the scene of domesticity within. His mother and Dean were working on the newspaper crossword, while John was frying eggs. They all looked up when Sam entered the room. Dean spoke first.

“Morning, Sammy. How you feelin’?” Dean asked, wearing one of his rare serious expressions.

Sam shrugged, feeling both numb and too aware. “Fine, I guess.”

“Do you want any breakfast?” Mary asked, setting down the newspaper and standing, crossing the room to Sam.

Sam looked over to the stove and felt his stomach clench, tasted bile in his throat. Sliding his eyes back to his mother, he shook his head and slid heavily onto one of the chairs.

“Well, at least have some juice,” his mother said, moving to the refrigerator, and pulling out a carton of orange juice. She went about pouring it while John began filling plates with bacon and eggs. Mary set the glass before him and Sam managed a sip to appease her. John set a plate in front of him.

“Just in case you change your mind,” he said. He sat down with his own plate and started in on his bacon. Sam pushed his away. Dean reached out and squeezed Sam’s hand, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

“It’ll be okay, Sammy,” he said.

John scraped his plate clean with the side of his fork, took a swig of coffee, and cleared his throat.

“Speaking of, today’s schedule is pretty simple. Sam will get ready at around eleven. We’ll head over to the park around noon. Vows start at one and then Sam will go with Castiel for them to….uh…get to _know_ each other, and the guests will have a high tea, whatever the hell that is. Castiel will come back after his time with Sam, and the band starts up at three. Sam will probably still be with Barry, but the party will have started, and you can join in when you’re ready, Sam.”

Sam listened to his father with a growing sense of detachment. Get to _know_ each other? Is that what his father had really called it? He pushed his juice away.

“Sam and Castiel will be there for the high tea, remember John? Mary asked. John just grunted.   


“Whatever, close enough,” he retorted. Dean jumped into the conversation then.

“So, where exactly is Castiel taking Sam for their mating? We’re gonna be at a park, right? Not exactly like they can just go under a tree or something,” Dean grinned and chugged the rest of his coffee.

“Dean, we’ve been talking about this for weeks now.” Mary said irritably. “If you had been listening, you would have known that the ceremony is at the Historic Taylor Barn, and Castiel rented a trailer.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “A trailer?”

John chimed in again. “It’s a mating trailer. They’re actually really fancy and whatnot. Better than some people’s homes I’d reckon.” He spared a glance at Sam before continuing. “Anyway, it’s a private place for them that will be set away from the main gathering and it’s soundproof so it’s completely confidential for both Sam and Castiel.”

Mary reached over and rested her hand on Sam’s arm. “And Barry will be close by for after, so all you have to do is focus on Castiel.”

Sam nodded absently and stood slowly from his seat. He spoke in a small whisper. “I’m just going to make sure that I have everything ready to go.” He didn’t wait for any response, just turned and hurried from the kitchen. He managed to make it back to his room before the tears came.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You can do this Sam. And I’ll be there right after, I swear.” Barry murmured in a soothing tone, drawing up the white hood of Sam’ covering. He moved behind Sam and placed reassuring hands on his shoulders, turning him to face the mirror. “Deep breaths, and remember, it won’t last.” Barry laid his chin on Sam’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sam was grateful for the grounding feel. Barry continued, “The pain, I mean. It will end. You just have to keep telling yourself that while it’s happening.” Barry squeezed tighter and Sam rested his palms against the arms around him, seeking more comfort from his friend. Even through his covering, Barry seemed to meet his gaze in the mirror. “What do you tell yourself, Sam?”

Sam breathed in deeply, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he did so. “I tell myself that it won’t last, that it has an ending.”

“That’s right, very good. Then after today, it’s just one day at a time.” Barry released his hold on Sam and moved around to the front of him, smoothing invisible wrinkles from the exquisite silk of Sam’s mating covering. “When Dirk mated me, he did it too fast really. They had to lock me in stirrups for him to do it. We couldn’t afford the ceremony you’re having. Just a county mating at the courthouse with a room and a medical table for him to mate me. I kept telling myself it would be over; it would be over. I repeated it again and again. It doesn’t help against the pain, but it gives a light at the end of the tunnel.”

Sam shifted, feeling too hot even under the fine silken layers. “What do you mean, he mated you too fast?” Sam asked, both wanting and not wanting to know.

Barry sighed and ran his hands over the now very prominent bulge of his belly. “Dirk has always been a bully to people. He can be very loving towards me, but it took him time. I think he always just needed someone to need _him._ But it wasn’t like that yet when we were mated. I knew him when we were kids. He’d pick on me a lot.” Barry’s eyes seemed to lose focus. “I don’t think he even imagined that I would be his omega. When we got mated last year, as soon as he hit eighteen, I could tell he didn’t know really what to do with me, but no one else would give him one of their omegas. My family was poorer than even him, so to them, Dirk was an upgrade. I know now that he was just as scared as me, but for different reasons. He now had responsibilities that he wasn’t even sure he wanted, but he needed another person around to help take care of his ailing father, and he took the first he could find, me. That day in the mating room, he came in, cut me open in like two seconds, and pushed himself into me, just like that. He just wanted it over too. It lasted less than a minute. Then he left and I had my friend at the time help clean me up. He didn’t really want me then, but now with the baby on the way, he’s changing for the better.” Barry lowered his voice to a soft whisper. “You’re very lucky Sam. Dirk didn’t choose me, but Castiel _chose you._ It’s a better start than some people get. Try to remember that.”

“I’ll try.” Sam sighed. Sam snorted, trying to lighten the mood. “Do I look beautiful?”

Barry laughed out loud, taking in a fully covered Sam. “A vision!”

Sam laughed too, but even he had to admit his covering was the finest he had ever worn. Pure white and made of lightly spun silk with a light sheen that threw the light when Sam moved. Silver embroidery in Celtic swirls adorned the hood and the trim of the sleeves and bottom of the outer and inner robes. The inner robe was loosely knotted with silver silk belt, with matching embroidery in white. Underneath, Sam was dressed in matching white silk pants and shirt that were closed with silver corded thread. His feet were adorned in soft white sandals, the leather feeling smooth as butter. On his head covering, also white, rested a slim silver crown fixing the head piece in place. Before they had put on his robes, Barry had lightly applied a silver eyeliner to bring out the hazel of Sam’s eyes and had placed a drop of rose water on each side of his neck below the jaw line to give him a soft and sweet smell.

“Your other outfit is here.” Barry said, gesturing to a closed boutique box. “For after.”

“Thanks.” Sam whispered, his humorous mood dropping again.

From outside the door, Sam could hear the click of heels approaching, and then a knock.

“Sam? Sammy, their ready for us,” his mother’s voice called through the door. “Can I come in?”

Without waiting for an answer, Mary pushed open the door, letting the sound of loud chatter filter into the small room before turning and shutting the door softly behind her. She looked Sam up and down.

“That is the most beautiful covering, Sam. I’m sure you look just as great under it too. Castiel doesn’t know how lucky he is.” She wrapped Sam in a tight hug, laid her head on his and squeezed. “I really love you, Sammy.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his mother, trying to keep the moisture in his eyes from smearing the stupid eyeliner. “I love you too, mom.”

Mary pulled back with a soft smile. “Don’t let your father hear you call me that!” She straightened and Sam took her in. Dressed in a simple floor length black dress with heels, she still looked beautiful. The door opened again without a knock and John entered. Tall, unsmiling and dressed in an impeccably pressed suit, he looked like a stranger to Sam.

“You ready?” he asked without preamble. “Let’s get this show on the road.” He pulled the collar of his suit away from his neck and huffed. John Winchester had never been comfortable in formal situations.

Sam’s mouth felt dry, but he managed a small _yes, sir._ He didn’t feel remotely ready. He was not ready for his life to be upended today. All he was ready for was to crawl into his own bed, in his own home, where he was safe.

“Alright then, let’s go.” John gestured for Sam’s hand and he reluctantly slid his hand into his father’s. John gave it a small squeeze, his way of showing support. He led Sam out of the room and into a beautifully adorned whitewashed hall.

The Historic Taylor Barn in Lawrence was one of the most popular wedding and mating venues in the area. Set among the backdrop of old orchards with the original house still in use and where Sam’s dressing room had been located. John led him through the colonial style brick house to a set of elaborate French doors leading outdoors to a spacious green lawn where the guests were beginning to congregate. John paused at the doors and Sam came around to his side, watching the groups of people, some he knew, some he didn’t, as they milled around the chairs that had been set up on the lawn. Off to the side, among the orchard trees, tables with crisp white tablecloths had been set up, and Sam could just make out the fine china on each.

“Sam? You listening?”

Sam shook himself. “What?” He had not even realized his father had spoken.

“I need your hands.” John held up a length of white silken rope. Sam eyed it like it would bite him. A traditional mating called for the omegas first alpha, usually a father, to bind his omegas hands to lead him to his new alpha. The omega version of being given away, property being handed over. Sam held his arms out. They felt leaden and numb.

“You got this, Sam.” John murmured, tying the rope gently but firmly around his son’s wrists, binding them together. He took hold of the other end and indicated that Sam should stand behind him, just like they had rehearsed. The rope didn’t chafe and was lightweight, meant more for symbolism than actual restraint, but to Sam it felt as heavy as iron. From outside came the sound of chimes, soft and delicate. A call for the guests to be seated. It was time. John looked at Sam over his shoulder.

“Just like we rehearsed Sam.”

Sam nodded mutely. Outside, the guests had taken their seats and he could make out Castiel and the court official standing at the end of the long aisle. Had he been a beta, there would have been bridesmaids and flower girls. Hell, even if he had been an alpha marrying another alpha, as happened now and again, but he was an omega, being handed over by one owner to the next. _This has an ending._

Sam stiffened as the chimes ended and a single bell started to toll a steady rhythm, beckoning him into his new life. His heart pounded and he wanted to beg his father for another minute, just one to collect his thoughts, but his voice locked up on him, and he remained silent as his father opened the door and stepped out, pulling Sam behind him. John kept a steady but stately pace as Sam trailed behind, his hands out in front of him, pulled on by the rope in his father’s hands. His legs were numb as they approached Castiel, who had stepped off to the left and perpendicular to the aisle. Sam felt eyes boring into him as he was led, bound, down the aisle. Much too soon, John reached the end of the aisle and stood facing Castiel, Sam moving again to stand behind his father. The court official stepped forward and the murmuring of the crowd cut off abruptly.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. You have been called together in assembly to witness the binding of Sam Winchester to alpha Castiel Novak. This sacred binding heralds back to the dark times when humanity was on the brink of extinction and omegas were among God’s newest creations, gifted to mankind to serve him and bring the fruits of humanity back into abundance. To live in submission is a blessing given to omegas by the lord our God and the covenant between alpha and omega is a sacred agreement between a superior and inferior. One where the alpha provides for his omega and cherishes him, despite his inferiority, and one where the omega honors, obeys, submits and dedicates his being to his alpha’s pleasure and happiness. An omega’s first alpha, the father, is a crucial part of early life, guiding his son into his role of submission and is an honored part of an omegas upbringing.”

At this the official gestured toward John. “John Winchester, do you vow today before Castiel Novak and all assembled that you have raised your son in the ways of a godly omega? That you have used a firm guiding hand in preparing him for his sacred role of childbearing and submission? That you have given praise when he was meek and correction when he strayed from God’s holy plan for him?

John raised himself to his full height, seemed almost to puff out his chest, before giving a formal reply. “I vow on this day that I have striven to guide my omega child into his God given role to the best of my ability, and declare my child no longer a child of my house and name and blood, but present him to Castiel Novak, so that they may go forth in this life together as alpha and omega.”

The wind blew Sam’s covering gently and the autumn sun fell warmly on him and the assembled guests. The foliage of the leaves was a riot of oranges, reds and yellows. Birds called gently from the trees and Sam could hear wind chimes from somewhere off in the distance. It was a warm scene, but all he could feel was cold fear that numbed his lips and his very core. His father had just declared him no longer his and Sam could feel the relief coming off the man. He had no doubts his father loved him, but he wouldn’t be sorry to see him go either. Sam blinked back tears rapidly and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heartrate and draw on his resolve. The black robed official spoke again.

“With that vow, you many now present the omega to the alpha you have chosen for him, and who has in turn has chosen the omega.”

John turned slightly and gave a gentle pull on the rope that bound Sam, who walked on leaden legs to stand beside him. John gave one quick reassuring smile before taking his son’s hand and leading him to stand in front, directly between the two alphas. Sam had one brief glimpse, slightly distorted by the sunlight catching on the mesh covering over his eyes, of the dark haired man looking almost regal in a black suit with blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly, before he felt his father’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him down slowly to his knees before Castiel.

“Castiel Novak, I present to you on this day omega Sam Winchester. May he bless you with companionship, loyalty and heirs.” John said, letting go of Sam’s shoulders and passing his end of the rope to Castiel before stepping backwards, leaving Sam on his own kneeling in front of a strange alpha. He kept his eyes fixed on Castiels polished black shoes in an attempt at concentration. From above him, Castiel’s gravelly yet pleasant voice answered his father.

“I, Castiel Novak, accept the gift of this, your omega child, into my home and heart.” Castiel directed to his father.

It was a very formal yet simple response and Sam could only hope that it would come true, that Castiel would welcome him, because Castiel had said it in a rather deadpan way that had Sam once again second guessing this whole arrangement.

“Castiel Novak, as the new principal alpha to this omega, do you vow to the preceding alpha and to all assembled here today to care for this omegas worldly and spiritual needs? To be a continuing guide in keeping an inferior child of God in his place within the world and give praise in his submission and correction in his defiance?” The minister asked, sounding as if he was reading his lines from rote. Sam suspected he asked these same questions a lot as there was the faintest trace of boredom in his voice.

“I vow on this day that I shall strive to fulfill my omegas needs in all aspects of his life. I will guide him on his proper path and give him praise in his submission to me and rectify with haste his defiance of my will, so that he may live a blessed life as an inferior child of God.” Castiels response was even more rote sounding than the presiding officials, Sam thought. A mating was not like a wedding and there had been no special vows written for the occasion, just a slight variation on the state written vows for a mating ceremony. It all sounded wooden to Sam and he wondered if Castiel was as irritated by the formal words as he was. He jumped slightly when he felt the palm of a hand rest gently on the top of his head. Now it was his turn and Sam was thankful that no words were expected of him. He was pretty sure that if he tried to speak right now, he would throw up on those overly polished shoes of Castiel’s. The state official removed his hand from Sam’s head and Sam had realized it had been a subtle way of getting his attention with his peripheral vision obscured by his covering.

“Omega, you are presented on this day to Castiel Novak to serve as a companion and bearer of his heirs. The lord God has blessed you with fertility and the strength to bear forth alpha children as future leaders alongside their beta counterparts and omega children to serve those future leaders. This is a great gift and the union between yourself and this alpha is to be treated with the respect commanded by God. You will strive to obey him in all things. You will dedicate yourself in all your waking moments to his comfort, care and happiness. You will bear forth his children when he asks it of you. You will joyfully give yourself in submission to him in both body and mind. Omega, please acknowledge and accept Castiel Novak as your alpha.” The official stated his last lines to Sam and took a step back. Before him, Castiel held out both of his hands, palms up, before Sam’s face. Sam reached up with his own trembling hands and gently took Castiel’s hands in his. He brought first the left hand to his face, placing a small kiss on the palm through the fabric of his covering. The kiss of acknowledgement. Lowering it gently, Sam then brought up the right hand and again kissed the palm before lowering that one as well but keeping his hands on Castiels. The kiss of acceptance.

“I declare the transfer of this omega from one alpha to another complete. You may rise, omega, and follow your acknowledged and accepted alpha into your new union” With those words, the official stepped away from the new pairing and moved down the aisle, leaving Sam and Castiel alone in front of everyone. Castiel assisted Sam to his feet and remained holding on to one of his hands. He turned and faced the assembly as the clapping and whooping started, the whooping mostly coming from Dean who looked like he was ready for the beer and liquor which would soon be served.

“This way,” Castiel said, still holding Sam’s hand and placing his other on Sam’s lower back. Sam twisted his head, looking for his parents, suddenly feeling very much like a small child. He saw them in the crowd that was beginning to make its way towards the tables set among the orchard. They were laughing with some of Castiel’s guests and Sam desperately wanted to go to them, but he realized now that he couldn’t. He was no longer theirs. He belonged to the man leading him away to an elaborate table set for a high tea that was on a raised platform, giving them a vantage view of the other tables. Giving one last longing glance at his mother, Sam followed Castiel to the platform, up the stairs and to the very center chairs of the table. Two chairs draped in autumn colored silks were set up for the new couple and Castiel pulled Sam’s chair out for him. Sam sat more heavily than he meant to, exhaustion and nerves finally getting the better of him. Castiel sat more gracefully beside him and turned to talk to his father as the man approached. Chairs for honored guests had been set up on either side of Sam and Castiel, and Sam supposed that Chuck, Castiel’s father, counted as an honored guest, but the man was eerie in an overly friendly way that made the hairs on Sam’s arms stand up. Taking their seats down from Chuck were Castiel’s two brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, both of whom Sam had never met. Sam wondered why on earth Chuck would allow for one of his son’s to be named Lucifer and was hoping maybe Castiel would eventually tell him. Gabriel bounded over to Sam, startling him as he pushed Chuck out of the way and settled next to him. He studied Sam with overly bright golden eyes and a devious smile that oozed mischief. Sam wondered what conclusions he could draw about someone in a full covering.

“So,” Gabriel said, reaching out and play punching Sam’s shoulder. “You’re the poor sap stuck mating with my little bro.” Gabriel plucked a little cucumber sandwich from a polished silver tray and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Speech muffled by the sandwich, he said in a sing song voice, “you got the most boring of us, I’m afraid. Cas is kinda oblivious about most things outside of work, so if you need some excitement, just give me a call. I’m not in Boston often. I’m like a tumbleweed in the wind, but when I do roll in, the party comes with me!” He reached out for another sandwich and playfully patted Sam’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, kiddo!” Gabriel stood and left the platform, looking as if he was chasing after one of the beta guests with an eager bounce in his step. Sam couldn’t help but give a small smile. Gabriel would be interesting.

Sam was still watching Gabriel when Dean’s voice startled him. “You did good out there, Sammy. It all seemed like over ritualized bull to me, but you did good.” Sam had not realized his brother had moved to sit beside him in the seats reserved for Sam’s honored guests. Sam launched himself to his feet and threw his arms around Dean, who embraced him tightly in return. Sam rested his head against Dean’s heart, letting the familiar staccato wash over him.

“It _was_ overly ritualized bull, but it was bull that’s ruined everything. I’m not even your brother anymore. Father just gave me away to some stranger; said I wasn’t his son anymore.” Sam whispered so Castiel couldn’t overhear and holding tighter to Dean.Dean rubbed soothing circles into Sam’s back.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what dad says, you’re always gonna be my little brother.” Dean pushed Sam back so he could see him fully. “You got some big wig alpha now, but you’re still my family, got that?”

Sam nodded and squeezed Deans forearms in acknowledgement of his brother’s words. Dean smiled and stood fully again. “Now, I’m gonna eat these stupid sandwiches and drink some girly tea until it’s time for beer!” He plopped down and did just that. While he had been seeking solace from Dean, his parents had moved into their seats on the platform and were partaking in the high tea. Mary was nibbling on a small scone, but when she noticed Dean had finished speaking to Sam, she got up and crouched beside him, smiling warmly at him.

“Well done, Sam. I’m so proud of you. You did that with such grace and courage. I know your father is proud too.” From his place at the table, John looked up and nodded at him in confirmation, before returning to sipping tea. He looked ridiculous with a teacup in his hand, but he handled it stoically.

The high tea continued for nearly an hour. Sam couldn’t partake in his covering, but he had no desire to eat. He kept running over in his mind what was coming next. The private ceremony between him and Castiel that would assure that he would never have need to wear a covering again. After all his previous disobedience with his coverings, he found himself never wanting to give up his coverings for the rest of his life. Sam watched as Adam fidgeted under his russet colored covering at the table near the front of the gathering. He was seated between their grandparents and Sam was positive he was grumpy because he too couldn’t eat. He saw several other unmated omegas in the crowd, but he didn’t know whose guests they were. Presumably part of Castiel’s family and friend circle. Sam knew private tents had been set up for the unmated omegas to eat, but he had no idea when they would be allowed to go to them. Finally, John stood and called for everyone’s attention.

“Today, my wife and I are saying goodbye to a cherished family member as he begins a new life in Boston with a very generous alpha who has chosen to give him a wonderful life. We could not be more proud or happier with this pairing. As a way of showing our gratitude, we have a gift for the new couple.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He passed it to Castiel who stood and took it. Opening it carefully and unfolding the paper within, he spent several long seconds just studying it. Finally, he looked up at John and smiled. He shook his father’s hand and finally turned to the audience. “It’s the deed to a lake house in Wisconsin.” Castiel looked down at the paper and read from it. “A place for your children to run free in the summers and a place for quiet white Christmas’.” He looked back to John and Mary. “Thank you so much. It will be a great place for Sam and I and our children to make some happy memories and get away from the insanity of Boston. Again, thank you!” Castiel sat back down and the guests started clapping. Sam had not even known his parents had owned a lake house, but then again, they had always had surprising things tucked away. Sam leaned over as Dean wrapped an arm around him. “You’ll need a quiet place from time to time, Sammy. You’re welcome.” He leaned back up and stretched.

“It was your idea for the lake house?’ Sam asked. Dean just smiled at him. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much.”

“No chick flick moments, Sammy.” Sam kicked him under the table and Dean laughed quietly. The next to stand was Chuck.

“Good afternoon everyone. Today my youngest son was mated to a fine omega from a good upstanding family. Honestly, I never thought it would be my youngest mated first, but life is surprising that way. Castiel wasn’t always the closest to the omega who brought him into this world, so when I learned of his intention to take a mate, I was thrilled for him.” Chuck smiled down at Castiel who looked uncomfortable with having his private life with his omega bearer brought to attention. Even Sam felt uncomfortable for Castiel, but Chuck seemed not to notice. “So, I have a gift for both Castiel and Sam as well.” He too produced an envelope, this time handing it to Sam.

Sam took the envelope. It was a thick high-quality paper with beautiful calligraphy on the front of both his and Castiel’s name. It was sealed with wax. Sam broke the seal and pulled out an equally exquisite piece of paper. It took him a few moments to understand what he was reading. Castiel had leaned over and was reading it with him. He turned his head to Sam and whispered in his ear.

“You can stand and tell them what it is.”

Sam nodded and stood, feeling nervous at addressing so many people. He was glad they couldn’t see him. He licked his lips and spoke.

“It’s a set of bonds dedicated to our retirement and our children’s education,” he said in an astonished voice. He looked to Chuck, unable to believe that he would gift them so generously. “Thank you so much, sir.” He nodded his head respectfully to Chuck and sat back down as the clapping resumed.

After that, the gifts became simpler. Beautiful leather-bound books for Castiel from Lucifer. A PS4 for Sam from Gabriel and a full home tool set from Dean. Together they received new fine china dishes, an espresso machine. From the pile of gifts, Sam received a gorgeous leather and gold bound journal and ink-well. When he looked around at the crowd, he caught his grandmother winking at him. He waved to her in thanks. Castiel received a membership to some opera house for him and Sam and Sam received one from a live theater company for him and Castiel. An attempt at giving them things to do together. Finally, a man Sam didn’t know came up to the head table and handed Castiel a small slender box tied shut with red ribbon. The man bowed theatrically to Castiel and Sam, introducing himself as Uriel, a long-time colleague and friend of Castiels. He grinned widely when Castiel got the box open and discovered what lay inside.

“The keys to the kingdom, old friend!” Uriel laughed, glancing in Sam’s direction before turning and walking back to his table.

“WHAT IS IT?” someone called from the back. Castiel smirked and held up the object for the crowd to see. Someone in the audience wolf whistled and Sam felt the blood drain from his face. His palms started to sweat, and his heart rate kicked back into high gear. Held high in Castiels hand was a single steriley wrapped scalpel blade, glinting brightly against the warm sunshine of the late afternoon. Sam swallowed and urged himself to breathe. The scalpel was traditionally the last gift given. It was time for him to mate with Castiel Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a cliffhanger, no? I'm so sorry, don't be mad at me! Anyway, this chapter is a great example of using religion as a means of oppression. BTW, Sam and Castiel are not religious, it's just the state mandated vows of a mating. Tell me what you think!


	8. Should've, Could've, Would've

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape. You've been warned.

Sam watched as Castiel placed the scalpel back into the gift box, set it on the table, and reached for another scone. Sam clenched and un-clenched his fists under the table. Did Castiel really intend to draw out the suspenseful torture? The man was chatting with his brothers as if he had not a care in the world, as if he couldn’t sense Sam’s growing fear beside him. The fear was a quiet one, one that froze his limbs and left the taste of metal in his mouth. He held still, but his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. Why couldn’t Castiel just shut up so he could get this over with? _It will end….it will end…._

“Sam?”

“What?” Sam shook himself. When had Castiel started speaking to him? “I’m sorry, I was just thinking.”

Castiel reached down between them and squeezed his hand. Sam fought the urge to rip his hand away.

“I asked if you were ready to go. Our guests are going to take a break before the final reception. You and I still have some pomp and circumstance to get through, so if you’re ready, we can get going.”

If he was ready. _‘I can’t be ready.”_ Sam thought. “I need to find Barry.”

Castiel stood, pushing back his chair and buttoning his suit jacket. “I’ll tell the court official to fetch your attendant,” he said, throwing a look at Gabriel, indicating that it really should be him off fetching the official and the designated attendant. Gabriel sighed, threw down what looked like a crumpet, and sulked off to be of use. Castiel turned back to Sam, offering his hand. Sam stared for a handful of heartbeats before taking it. The older man pulled him to his feet but did not release his hand. Instead he tightened his grip, not enough to hurt, but enough to alert Sam that Castiel didn’t want him pulling away. Someone noticed the couple standing and cat called, getting the attention of others. Cheers and clapping started up, and Sam felt himself flush from embarrassment and mortification. Though covered, he cast his eyes down to avoid looking out at the guests.

“Gabriel’s got your attendant,” Castiel said, pointing discretely toward the fence that separated the main lawn from the orchards. Sam looked to see Gabriel waving and not being nearly so discrete as his brother. Next to him stood the official and Barry, in whose arms rested two large boxes containing Castiels and Sam’s post mating outfits. Both stood in front of a very nice-looking golf cart, but it was enough momentarily to bring a small laugh out of Sam. That was their ride? It felt rather anti-climactic. Sam had expected a black limo…or a hearse. Hearing his small laugh, Castiel looked back to him.

“The trailer I rented is just on the other side of the property in a separate orchard. Cars won’t get through.” Castiel commented, smiling a little himself. “It does look a little silly though, I admit. Come on, let’s go.” Castiel led Sam off the raised platform and across the main dining area, whistles and whoops following them the whole time. Sam kept his eyes down and simply focused on following his soon to be mate. He almost felt relieved when they reached the double seater cart. Barry immediately stepped forth and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, helping settle him into the back seat and tightening his grip around Sam. Castiel spoke to Gabriel for a moment, then turned and settled into the front with the official driving.

“Have a good time bro!” Gabriel called as the cart pulled away from the gathering. Sam sucked in a ragged breath, feeling his chest constrict. Next to him, Barry rubbed a soothing circle into his shoulder. “Breathe,” he whispered. “Remember to breathe.”

Sam nodded dumbly. “I’m trying.”

The cart glided through an open field to an adjacent orchard. Had Sam not been so terrified, he would have thought the area beautiful. Though it was late afternoon, a light haze hung over the orchards, lending a mystical quality to the landscape. From somewhere out of sight, Sam could hear the calling of geese and a gentle breeze ruffled the tops of the trees. The grass was golden in the autumn sunlight, and the air, though still warm, was beginning to take on a crisp feeling. A perfect fall afternoon, and it felt like it was personally taunting Sam. He looked up to where Castiel sat in front of him, but the man’s attention was fixed straight ahead, and he paid the omegas in the backseat no heed.

“We’re almost there,” Barry said, tapping Sam on his knee with his free hand and pointing across the orchard to a large trailer. Shiny and matte black with gold trimming, Sam had never seen one so nice before and felt it was unfortunate that his first experience with something so nice had to be like this. He reached for Barry’s hand as the official pulled up in front of the trailer. Barry squeezed back but said nothing. Castiel stood and moved to Sam, holding out his hand and raised his eyebrows in question. Sam nervously released Barry’s hand in exchange for Castiels and stood. The official spoke first, looking to Barry.

“The attendant will wait out here.”

He moved to the trailer and opened the door for Castiel, and Sam. Sam gave one last look back at Barry before stepping up into the trailer, followed by the court official and Castiel. The interior was exquisite. Despite the circumstances, Sam couldn’t help looking around. The carpet was soft and plush, and recessed lighting gave a soft glow to the room. Bead board lined the lower half of the walls, with tasteful art of seascapes hung on the walls. There were no windows, but golden drapes hung around a four -poster bed made up of silken sheets and pillows, but Sam could see padded restraints on each corner. There was no other furniture in the room. Sam turned when he heard the official speak to Castiel.

“I’ll lay the sheet on the bed for you, and then I’ll step outside for your privacy.” He threw a glance in Sam’s direction. “If you need help with your omega’s cooperation, just push the button by the door. It’ll chime outside and I’ll come in and help with restraint.”

Sam felt the blood drain from his face. He would not be able to get out of this. Would the official really come help tie him down if he resisted? Sam felt helpless.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Castiel said, looking over at Sam. “He’s very agreeable, right Sam?”

Sam swallowed but managed to nod.

“See? I think we’ll be just fine.” Castiel stated, eyes still trained on Sam.

“Well then, I’ll wait outside with the attendant. Bathroom is fully equipped with hot water for after. Then when you come out, I’ll send in the omegas attendant.”

“Fine then, but the attendant still has our changes of clothes.” Castiel smirked, turning back to the official and crossing his arms in humor. The officials face went red.

“Y-yes, I’ll just go grab those.” He stepped out to grab the clothing boxes from Barry. Sam and Castiel stood, neither speaking while they waited. The official came back in carrying the boxes and muttered an embarrassed apology.

“I’ll just be outside.” He gave a slight bow of his head, turned and left, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Sam alone with Castiel.

For a moment neither moved nor looked at each other. Then Castiel started and moved to a small cart set up in the corner. Sam couldn’t see what he poured but watched as Castiel rapidly swallowed down an amber liquid. He sighed and set the glass down before facing Sam, who felt himself tense as Castiel approached to stand in front of him. He reached into the interior pocket of his suit jacket, pulled out the slender box that Sam knew to contain the scalpel, and tossed it over onto the bed. Sam couldn’t help but watch the box as it arced through the air and landed with a soft thud on the bed. His eyes travelled again to the door and freedom, but where would he even go? No, Barry was right. He could do this. He had to. He started when Castiel raised his hands to the hood of his white covering.

“W-wait,” he said, reaching up instinctively to grab the man’s wrist, arresting his motion. Castiel lowered his hands again and looked down at Sam’s covered face. The man was more than a full head taller than him, and Sam had to look up at him.

“Why?” Castiel asked.

Sam tried to think of something, _anything,_ but his mind kept drawing blanks. “I-I u-uh…I mean…m-maybe we should just….” Sam trailed off. Castiel smiled softly.

“You’re nervous.” It wasn’t a question, but Sam nodded. “I suppose that’s normal for an omega.” Castiel took a pace back from Sam and folded his arms over his chest before speaking again. “Still, a claim has to be made on you today, and neither of us can leave here until that is done, and I’d rather not keep our guests waiting for my return too long and deprive them of the reception.” He stepped back up to Sam and rested his hands lightly on the boy’s shoulders. “So, I ask simply for your continued good behavior, and we can both get the first-time awkwardness out of the way, what do you think?”

Sam nodded again and this time when Castiel raised his hands to his hood, he didn’t stop him. Castiel was right. Sam was supposed to be submissive to his new alpha, but he only felt like he was pulling it off because his muscles felt locked from tension. With the hood unclasped, Castiel lowered it and then reached under the neckline of his inner robe to pull off his head covering. The silky material slipped softly over his head and off, revealing his face for the first time to his mate. Castiel tossed the material blindly to the floor and took in Sam’s features. Long fingers brushed Sam’s hair back off his face, and then slid down his cheek to cup his chin and tilt his head up.

“The pictures didn’t do you justice, Sam. You are beautiful.” Castiel ran a thumb lightly over his bottom lip, causing Sam to bite the lip in nervousness. Castiel huffed out a small breathy laugh. “Just relax, omega.” His hands glided down each side of Sam’s neck and came to rest again on his shoulders. “Relax and submit.” Castiel whispered.

Sam lowered his eyes in acceptance as Castiel pushed his outer robe off in one smooth motion, the material drifting to the floor. Sam felt like a mannequin as Castiels hands moved to the silver belt around his waist, untied it, and let that fall to the floor as well. He raised his arms obediently as Castiel leaned down to grab the hem of the inner robe and began to slide it up and off his body, leaving Sam in the silk trousers and sleeveless top. He had never been uncovered before another alpha besides his family members before, and even though he was still clothed, Sam felt naked and vulnerable. His breath hitched as he felt Castiels hands glide down his sides, over his hips and down his legs as the alpha knelt to remove his sandals. As he unlaced each one, Sam silently stepped out of them to stand barefooted on the plush carpeting, his toes curling into it in fear. Castiel stood again and stepped back, admiring Sam’s outline in the silky garments. He locked eyes with Sam and gave a small tight smile.

“Take off the rest, omega.”

Sam didn’t understand for a moment, but when he did, his heart started pounding. He sensed somehow that this was a way for Castiel to test his obedience, and even through his terror, he wanted to start his new life on the right foot. Inhaling deeply, he started undoing the silver lacing of the silk top. Sam swallowed repeatedly in fear and his eyes kept flitting back up to Castiel’s face, wishing the man would turn away, but Castiel simply sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to continue. The lacing slid clear of the shirt like water until the top was completely open down the front. He kept his eyes on the carpeting as he slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms to pool on the floor. He couldn’t bear to look at the man on the bed as his hands moved shakily to the tie on the matching silk pants. His hand stilled on the tie. He couldn’t do this.

“It’s alright Sam, keep going.” Castiel said, still sitting calmly on the bed, looking unconcerned with the situation. Sam, however, was a nervous wreck. His hands felt cold and clammy, his heart was pounding against his ribs and he felt dizzy. Trembling, Sam untied the drawcord of his pants and let the material fall away to stand bared before Castiel. Used to wearing a covering for past eight years, he had never felt so vulnerable. From the bed, he heard Castiel whisper to him.

“Come here, Sam.”

Still keeping his eyes downward, Sam woodenly stepped in front of Castiel. He felt a deep blush settle over his face, spreading over his body. He flinched when he felt Castiel rest his hands on his hips, thumbs pressing in gently.

“Look at me,” Castiel whispered. Sam felt tears begin to prick at his eyes. He squeezed them shut and shook his head side to side.

“Look. At. Me.” Castiel said, harsher this time. “ _Now_ , omega.”

The first tears fell from Sam’s eyes as he looked up to meet blue eyes that seemed to be able to see through him. _This will end…_

“Sam?” Castiel called for his attention, and Sam gave one nod to show he was listening. He didn’t think he could speak right now. “Just breathe. Don’t resist me. Do you understand?” Sam stood frozen, unsure of how to answer. Castiel squeezed harder. “I said… do..you..understand me?”

“Y-yes,” Sam croaked.

Castiel smiled gently again. “Good boy.”

Sam tried to steady his breathing even with tears still falling slowly from his eyes and catching in his lashes. It became more difficult as Castiel began to explore, running his hands up Sam’s sides, to his shoulders, and down his arms to his fingertips. His movements were slow, using only a light touch. It didn’t hurt, but Sam felt violated to his very core. The feeling of violation continued as Castiel moved his hands back to Sam’s hips and began to trail them down the outsides of his thighs to the back of his knees, making Sam jerk slightly from the ticklish sensation. Castiel gave a small laugh under his breath as his hands made their way up the insides of his legs now, stopping just short of Sam’s most private area. Sam stopped breathing altogether when Castiel leaned forward and placed a light open-mouthed kiss on his stomach. It left a moist spot that Sam wanted to scrub away. Instead he let his hands hang by his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

“You’re going to make such beautiful children, Sam.” Castiel breathed out against his skin. He leaned further down to place another kiss just above Sam’s hairless pubic bone. Sam didn’t know how to respond. Did Castiel think he could produce a child tonight? Sam looked down to the black hair of Castiel’s head, before licking his dry lips to help him speak.

“I-I h-haven’t had….I mean…I-I can’t…” Sam stuttered as Castiel raised his head to look back up at him.

“Hush, Sam,” Castiel soothed, hands still resting on his thighs, thumbs moving in slow circles. “I know you haven’t started your heats yet. I was not expecting that to happen tonight. Tonight, the only thing you should focus on is your claiming. Children can wait.”

Without waiting for a response from Sam, Castiel went back to placing feather light kisses along his stomach and sides. Sam closed his eyes and held his breath again as he felt Castiel run his fingers along his small sack and member. He heard Castiel shift on the bed before he spoke.

“I always wondered what an altered sack felt like. Now I know. It’s nice. All soft with no hard parts inside,” Castiel mused to himself as he began to knead the it in his hand. It was slightly uncomfortable, and Sam wished he would stop, but didn’t dare express that desire out loud. Castiel’s hand moved from his sack to the area behind it. Sam started visibly shaking when Castiel ran the tip of his index finger over the scar that sealed him closed. The finger traced the thin straight line of the scar slowly, back and forth, taking its time in its exploration. Castiel stopped abruptly and dropped his hands to his own knees, meeting Sam’s eyes with a stern expression.

“Will you cooperate with the restraining, or do I need to get the court official in here?”

Sam’s heart seemed to stop in his chest before suddenly leaping into overdrive. Adrenaline flooded his veins and he felt the impulse to run. He had to fight the instinct with every shred of willpower he had.

“I-I-I c-can co-cooperate,” he stammered. The taste of metal filled his mouth and he felt cold waves radiate down his body with every terrified heartbeat. _Just get through it._ That’s what Barry had said, and if other omegas had done this, then he could too.

“Okay then, Sam. On the bed,” Castiel said, standing and turning to make sure the white sheet was laid out fully on the soft surface. There would need to be evidence of their successful mating when the official came to collect the sheet for display. Sam suddenly felt distanced from his body and he moved to the bed and climbed on it into a kneeling pose. Castiel pushed on his shoulder lightly.

“On your back, Sam. In the middle.”

Sam remained silent as Castiel guided him to the middle of the bed and helped settle him on his back. Castiel looked to him again.

“Hold still now, omega.”

Sam nodded his understanding as Castiel moved to the side of the bed and took his right arm in a strong grip and set his wrist into the padded restraint cuff. Quickly tightening it and giving it a quick pull to test its hold, Castiel moved around the bed to repeat the process on the left arm. With both arms securely tied down, Sam began to cry again. He discovered the restraints would let him bring his hands down to just above his head, but that was it. He cried but held still as Castiel pushed his legs wide and secured each ankle into a cuff. Sam was helpless, but he wanted to be obedient for Castiel, to show the alpha he had chosen well, but began to struggle as Castiel began to undo his belt and slide it out of its loops.

“Relax, omega.” Castiel moved to stand near his head. “This is for you to bite down on,” Castiel stated, holding the black leather up to Sam’s mouth. Sam opened his mouth and let Castiel settle the leather strap between his teeth, before biting down on it. “There you go.” Castiel said as he picked up the box with the scalpel. Sam started to sob uncontrollably then, his fear escalating with each moment.

“I haven’t done anything yet, Sam,” Castiel chastised. He slipped the scalpel free of its sterile wrapping and shifted it in his grip several times, as if trying to figure out the best way to hold it. Sam could only focus on the sharp glint of the blade, his world and senses reduced to that one small point. Deciding that he was certain of his grip, Castiel moved to stand at the end of the bed, before resting one knee upon it, between Sam’s legs. He leaned over, his free hand making its way towards Sam, at which Sam started screaming, causing him to lose his grip on the belt. Castiel jumped back in surprise before giving a hard slap to Sam’s inner thigh.

“Christ, Sam. I haven’t even touched you. Now pull yourself together, take deep breaths and keep the belt in your mouth.” Castiel jammed the leather irritably back between Sam’s teeth before returning to his previous position.

Sam tossed his head back and forth and started screaming again as Castiel again reached for him. This time though, he managed to keep the belt lodged between his teeth. Castiel ignored his protests as his hand lifted Sam’s sack to hold it out of the way. He then spoke above Sam’s cries.

“If you don’t hold still, I’m going to wind up cutting other places on accident. The cut only has to be about an inch and a half. I’m just going to cut along the scar. Hold still and I can get this done faster.”

Sam tried to stop moving and he was mostly successful, but he could do nothing about the violent shivering of his muscles as adrenaline and terror surged through him. Castiel seemed satisfied though and Sam slammed his eyes shut when he saw Castiel lean in with the blade. Every muscle tensed, his jaw ached where he was biting too hard on Castiels belt and he held his breath in horror filled anticipation. When the first sensation of the blade cutting him open registered, all attempts at holding still were forgotten. Sam’s back arched and his hips jerked violently upward to escape the pain. He felt Castiels forearm slam against his pelvis to hold him down. It was agony. The blade was ripping him open and though it was surgical grade, Castiels inexperience led him to using a sawing motion in places. A line of liquid fire was all he could feel as Castiel dragged the blade slowly downward, following the old scar line. For a brief moment Sam panicked as he felt vomit rise up his throat. His nose was impossible to breathe through from crying, and Sam was sure he would choke to death on his own sick. He managed to swallow only because his throat cleared the way for another scream as the blade worked down another centimeter. Sweat poured from him, making his hair stick to his face. In that moment, Sam wanted to die.

“IT’S DONE, SAM.” Castiel yelled to be heard over Sam’s screams of pain. “SAM?”

Sam heard him but found himself unable to calm down enough to answer. The blade may be gone, but the pain only seemed to intensify. With each beat of his heart, he could feel blood gush from the wound in rhythm with his pulse. It was hot and he felt nausea settle over him again, his breathing strained and erratic. He paid no attention as Castiel stood from the bed and set the scalpel aside. He was caught in his own cycle of agony and the rest of the world faded away to nothing. At some point, the belt had fallen from his mouth and a horrific sound somewhere between a scream and a grating moan spilled from him. He tossed his head wildly when Castiel leaned down and held something to his face. He tried to turn away, but the stronger man grabbed his hair and turned his head back to face the alpha.

“Breathe in Sam. It’ll help.” Castiel waved the small vial under his nose again to emphasize the order. “I saved it for this. Just in case.”

Sam took an involuntary breath of the sweet-smelling substance. He didn’t know what it was, but immediately his limbs felt like lead and movement became impossible. It clouded his mind, slowed it down to a crawl. Sam thought it unfortunate that it did not remove the pain. Or his fear. It took a lot of effort to turn his head as he watched Castiel stand and cap a small vial with a clear liquid contained inside, and put it back in his jacket pocket before sliding the garment off and dropping it on the edge of the bed. When he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, Sam let out another soft keen, making Castiel turn back to him.

“It’s okay Sam. The drug will help you relax and keep you calm.” He leaned down, gently brushing Sam’s hair off his face. “It’ll wear off quickly though, so we need to move on.”

Sam’s heart raced as Castiel stood again and pushed off his dress shirt, tossing it on top of the jacket. Castiel had said the drugs would calm him, but Sam wondered if Castiel knew that he was wrong. He couldn’t move, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, but calm he was not. The pain still throbbed through him and fear still coursed in his veins, only now, he was a prisoner in his own body. Powerless, Sam watched in terror as Castiel unzipped his dress pants and slid both his pants and briefs off together, exposing himself completely to the omega. Sam could not control his eyes as they tracked down the other man’s body, to the area between his legs. Castiel hung half erect, but already looked too big to Sam. Sam squeezed his eyes shut again, fresh tears tracing lazily down his face. He opened them again when a snapping sound caught his attention, to see Castiel standing by the end of the bed with another small vial of fluid that he poured in his palm before wrapping his hand around his semi hard length. Sam lay in petrified fascination as Castiel palmed himself to full hardness. _Oh God, this is really going to happen..._

Sam struggled to get his body to move, to do anything, as Castiel wasted no time climbing onto the bed and leaning over him. Sam held his breath as the alpha lowered his body onto his own, weight settling over the boy and pressing him further into the mattress. Castiel simply stared down at him for several moments, making Sam feel like he was being weighed and measured, but was unsure if he was found wanting. He tried to turn his head away, unsuccessfully, as Castiel leaned down and pushed his mouth against Sam’s, his lips moving slowly and tongue reaching out to swipe along Sam’s bottom lip. It was wet, and Sam felt disgusted, but was unable to do more than let out a soft whimper as the older man slipped the tongue between his lips, gaining entry to Sam’s mouth. The alphas tongue against his own made him gag slightly and he was tempted to bite down but was afraid of what Castiel might do. The man had told him to not resist, and Sam was tied down and now drugged. He had an unfair advantage, and so resigned himself as Castiel pressed in deeper, exploring.

“Are you feeling calmer now?” Castiel asked, pulling away from Sam’s mouth to look down at him again. He shifted his weight to one arm as he reached up with the other to run his thumb along Sam’s jawline. Unsure of why he did it, Sam nodded a yes. A lie? Certainly. Sam was too terrified to do anything else but lie and go along with it. Castiel smiled down at him, and this time, the smile seemed to reach his eyes. Smile still on his lips, Castiel leaned back down to pepper kisses along his neck and jaw, giving small sighs of arousal as he did. Pressed between his legs, Sam could feel the alphas erection gaining size as the man began to slowly rut against him, his hips moving gently but persistently against Sam’s pelvis. Where Castiels arousal rubbed against his now open cloaca, Sam felt only burning pain as the rutting motions aggravated the injuries.

“D-don’t…” Sam drawled out, but the word came out garbled in his drugged state. At this point, he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. For Castiel to not mate him? For life to go back to the way it had been? Sam’s thoughts flowed too sluggishly to know for sure.

Castiel pushed himself up onto his elbows and tilted his head, trying to decipher what Sam had tried to say. Perhaps he mistook it for a sound of acceptance, because he smiled and pushed against Sam again. “You feel so good, Sam.” He began sucking gently on the other side of Sam’s neck. “You’re soft” another kiss, “and warm” his tongue licking a stripe up his throat, “and as sweet as promised.” He moved back to Sam’s mouth and pushed back in, resuming his explorations. Sam gave up mentally and let the alpha explore at will, but he did not return any effort of his own. Simply lay still and waited. _This will end…._

Castiels breathing had sped up as his tongue and hands explored Sam’s body, and his rocking motions had become more forceful. He was sliding along Sam’s torn opening with more speed and desperation and a light layer of sweat had broken on his skin. Finally, something seemed to give in Castiels mind, because without warning, he was reaching down between their legs to grab hold of himself as a guide. When Sam felt the intense pressure of the head pushing against him, he nearly choked in panic. It would never fit. It would rip him open more so than the scalpel had, and indeed, Castiel was pushing against him making no forward progress.

“Damnit.” Castiel whispered under his breath to himself. The alpha seemed more driven now, rational thought giving way to instinctive behaviors and actions. Instinct that demanded he _claim_ this omega _now_. Laying himself flat against the body beneath him and wrapping his arms underneath Sam’s to grab onto his shoulders for leverage, he gave one powerful thrust, penetrating deeply with one smooth motion.

Drugs or no drugs, the sound that forced itself from Sam’s lips was one of pure animalistic pain and fear. The alteration as a child and the scalpel of earlier were nothing compared to the all-consuming agony of his insides being forced open and torn as the alpha pushed in completely. If Castiel noticed, he gave no indication of it. He had started emitting his own forced sounds, but unlike Sam’s, they were sounds of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck….,” he breathed, “everyone told me an omega felt better than a woman. They weren’t lying. So tight…”

Sam barely heard him through the sound of blood rushing through his ears and the pain that radiated from the epicenter between his legs. When Castiel jerked his hips back, his cock felt glass being pulled out of Sam’s hole, and when he snapped forward again, it became a knife. Castiel began to thrust earnestly, pulling out, pushing in and ripping Sam open from the inside. Sam himself, suddenly felt very detached from the situation. The torture of what was happening was still there, along with the lesser pains of bruising starting to form along his pelvis from where Castiels hips slammed into his. But he saw it through a fog. He felt frozen in body and mind, like a doll waiting for the man on top of him to finish playing.

Castiel had his head thrown back and eyes closed in rapture as he took his pleasure in Sam’s body. He was gasping and panting irregularly, and his rhythm began to falter, though the movements of his hips sped up. From his frozen state, Sam felt something begin to pull inside of him every time the alpha would back out of him. With every thrust and subsequent pull, the feeling increased, causing a new internal agony. When Sam was finally able to pull his thoughts together enough to realize what it was, he let out a strangled sob and it felt like ice water had been pumped into his veins. Castiel was catching on his cloacal ridge, the one that he had learned about in his pre-mating class. Castiel was getting ready to knot. The flash of momentary relief that this was almost over, was pushed away with the disgust and despair that Castiel would spill inside of him, marking him too deep to scrub away, and the realization that he would do it again to eventually breed him, and he knew then that Barry had lied. _This has no end…_

Castiels thrusts began more labored as he fought to pull his growing knot out past Sam’s ridge, but the battle was lost. With a last hard push, his knot caught firmly within Sam, and refused to budge. Locked together, the alpha continued to jerk his hips with what little range of motion he still had, before releasing a groan from deep within his belly as his release washed over him. Inside him, Sam felt Castiel pulse in rhythmic contractions as a rush of warmth filled him. To him, it felt like the alpha was urinating in him, but he knew better than that. Castiel had released his seed into Sam, officially claiming him, and there was no going back. For the fourth time that evening, Sam felt like he would be sick. It was only the drugs that kept him from fully retching.

“S-Sammm….” Castiel moaned as he collapsed fully on top of the boy. They lay connected, one panting while the other cried gently, as the alpha continued to contract inside him, releasing small amounts of seed with each pulse. Sam merely closed his eyes and focused on breathing as Castiel lay on top of him, head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing hard in his ear. Finally, the pulsations ceased and Castiels weight settled fully on him as the man’s muscles relaxed. It took several more minutes before Sam felt the swell of Castiels knot begin to recede, and another handful of moments for the knot completely disappear and Castiel had softened inside of him, no longer pushing against his walls with any intensity, before the alpha finally began to lift himself clear of the omega. Castiel stood and turned away from the bed and the bleeding omega on it. He ran his hands through his dark hair and released a hard breath, trying to come down from his high. Sam still lay trapped in his body, though he did not that he could move his toes now. He watched listlessly as Castiel turned around to face him again. Revulsion filled him when he saw his blood smeared on the man’s shaft and thighs. He was too terrified to attempt to lift his head to look between his own legs.

“I’ll undo the restraints and then take a quick shower and change. Then I’ll get your friend, what’s his name, in here to help you out. Get some quality omega time.” Castiel said, glancing down at the blood and sweat that covered his own body and grimacing.

He moved to Sam’s side again, and Sam found he could _almost_ twitch away from the alpha as he lowered his lips to the omegas again. It was a chaste kiss this time, closed mouthed and quick.

“You did well Sam. I heard that mating could be difficult for omegas, but except for some hiccups here and there, you did good. Seems I chose well. Beautiful and obedient.”

Sam felt hatred for the alpha rise in him as he began to undo the restraints that pinned Sam to the bed. Disgust with himself also came boiling to the surface. He should have fought. Fought with everything he had. He should have made Castiel change his mind before the final claim could be made. Instead, he had complied, been _obedient._ He wished he could go back and scream, kick, spit and rage at the man who had _raped_ him. Then he wouldn’t have wanted him, and Sam could have gone back home. He would have gone home in disgrace, a failed mating plaguing his worth, but he could have stayed with Dean. Sam frowned to himself as Castiel released the last restraint on his left ankle and left to go into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with no further comment to Sam. No, he realized. He couldn’t have stayed with Dean. Couldn’t because news of a failed claim would follow him, be put in his record. His family would never find another alpha who would take him then. He would eventually be sent somewhere out of the way, where his shame wouldn’t drag his family, or the other omega sibling, down with it. Fresh tears fell as he realized that he _had_ done the only thing he could do. He had submitted, and he now had a new life, whatever his actual desires may have been were irrelevant. Plus, he was an omega with his new alpha. It didn’t count as rape, just a claiming. _He didn’t rape you, just claimed you. It’s his right. He didn’t rape you…._

When movement finally came back to him, Castiel had emerged from the bathroom with a fresh suit on, nearly identical to his first. Sam couldn’t bring himself to look at him as he finished positioning his tie. Sam himself, had not bothered to move, despite the fact that his muscles were working again. He felt drained.

“I’m going to head back to the reception. The official will be back in an hour to gather you, so be ready to go.” He strode to the door, clicked it open, and stepped out.

A moment later, Barry came barreling through the doorway, but stopped short when he saw Sam. Judging from the look on his face, Sam must be in even worse condition than he thought. He still hadn’t worked up the nerve to look at himself. He looked straight back at Barry. He wanted to scream and storm at his friend. _Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was going to be? You said it would be painful, not hell. You never said how helpless and weak I would be._ He wanted to throw accusations at the other omega, but when he opened his mouth to do so, he simply burst into tears. Barry rushed to him and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Sam’s shoulder in reassurance. Sam grabbed the hand like a lifeline and Barry swooped in to cradle him in a careful embrace, afraid to cause him more pain. The emotional roller coaster of the afternoon came to a head, and Sam let out a desperate scream of pain, rage and despair. Barry simply held and rocked him through it, his own tears falling into Sam’s hair.

It took them the whole hour and then some to get Sam up and ready again, much to the official’s irritation. Barry had somehow managed to carry Sam to the bathroom, and had started the shower, letting steam rise in the room. At some point, Sam had managed to stand and had stood before the mirror, trying to come to terms with the image in it. Blood covered his groin and thighs, even trickling down as far as his calf in places. It was smeared on his stomach, and bruises covered his hips. His eyes looked dull and his skin ashen. Sam looked and felt older than he had that morning, his very bones aching.

Barry had gently washed him, pink ribbons swirling around the drain, as Sam just stood in a daze, not caring about anything. Barry had opened the small kit that he had brought with him and took out various items after he had dried Sam and gently sat him down on the small bench in the bathroom. He looked up at Sam nervously as he knelt between the newly claimed omegas legs and nudged them open, giving him access. Sam had tensed, but the other had hushed him and started applying a thick cream with the lightest of touches. The slow bleeding ended abruptly, and the pain was numbed with the cream to a dull pulsing ache.

“That will keep it from bleeding too much, but you’ll have to wear a pad. Sorry about that. Just keep..” he paused and looked down in contrition. “Just keep a few on hand until your body gets used to him, then you won’t need them anymore, and keep applying the cream for about a week” Sam had no response to that, but to scowl in disgust. Barry gave his knee an apologetic squeeze and stood up.

“We have to get you dressed, Sam. I’m so sorry, but everyone is waiting for the end and I don’t want Castiel to have to come back to find out what’s taking so long.”

Sam nodded and stood, allowing the other to dress him, feeling too lightheaded to do it himself. The pad that had been placed in his briefs felt heavy and bulky between his legs, and it humiliated him. He moved stiffly as Barry dressed him in his new outfit, the exact opposite of the white silken outfit of earlier. This one was soft black silk pants and top, both lined at the cuffs with the same silver knotwork and ties. There was no longer a need for a covering and Barry helped him into the soft black slip-on sandals. Sam looked at himself again in the new clothes. _Black for tarnished…ruined._ He turned away in disgust, taking Barry’s hand to steady himself as he was led outside to the waiting cart.

“Bout time, boys,” the official threw down a cigarette he had been working on and stamped it out with his shoe. “Let’s get going.” He swung himself behind the wheel gracefully. Barry helped Sam climb into the backseat, and eased him down gently, Sam hissing in pain. Barry wrapped his arms around him tightly as the official turned around to smirk at Sam at the sound that came from the omega.

“Too bad that trailers soundproof. Bet you made all kinds of fun sounds.” His eyes raked up and down Sam’s body, bringing Sam’s nausea to the surface again. “Always like seeing what was hiding under those coverings when I oversee a mating. Gonna get me one of you eventually myself, someday.” He gave one last longing glance at Sam, before turning and driving them back to the reception. Sam just cowered and clung to Barry.

The reception was all lights and loud music as they pulled up. The sun had set, and Sam could see people swaying and twirling to the music from a band that had set up among the trees. The court official made himself professional again as he escorted Sam and Barry back to the alter where Castiel and his father had exchanged vows earlier.

“Wait here, gentlemen.”

He ambled off into the crowd. Sam’s legs were trembling, and Barry was practically holding him up. The cream helped with the pain, but Sam felt weak and his insides still throbbed. In front of the small stage, Sam could see his brother with a liquor glass in his hand as he danced, rather erotically, with a woman whose dress seemed to be rising on its own. Sam looked away in anger. Everyone dancing and drinking while he was barely standing. He grit his teeth. _You’re an omega, this is what is expected from you. No one else is concerned, so you shouldn’t be either…_

“Your alpha will be here as soon as the song ends,” the official said, striding back toward them and taking his place by the microphone at the alter as they waited. He gave it a few moments after the song ended before making his announcement.

“Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. We are preparing for our last event for the evening before I turn you loose to dance the night away.” There was gentle laughter from the crowd. “If everyone could just gather once more, the alpha will collar his new omega.”

Sam watched dully as the crowd gathered and stood around the alter, Castiel picking his way through them, stopping to shake a hand here and there. His heartrate accelerated again as the man approached. His alpha was so calm and smiling. Sam hated him afresh. When he finally made his way up to Sam, pulling him gently from Barry’s grip to pull him against his body. Sam felt his fear return as Castiel tilted Sam’s head up and pressed his lips to Sam’s. Sam focused on trying to appear calm, even if he was falling apart inside. There were catcalls and whistles as Castiel deepened the kiss. Sam forced leaden arms up to grip Castiel’s forearms in a show of acceptance and eagerness as the man rubbed his tongue along his own. When he pulled away, Sam could see his mother, father and brother clapping and smiling. They seemed to buy his fib. Castiel smiled too as his brother Gabriel came bounding up with a large jewelry box in his hands, to stand beside Castiel.

“Now that we have everyone, will the omega please kneel,” the official asked, indicating Sam.

Barry helped him move forward again and settled him on his knees in front of the alpha. Sam couldn’t bring himself to look up at him again. Instead he cast is eyes down, hoping it would look like deference instead of disgust. He listened as Gabriel stepped forward and handed the case to his brother.

“Alpha, you have the honors.”

Castiel opened the case and Sam heard it click closed as he handed it back to Gabriel, before leaning down and holding something in front of Sam. Sam forced himself to focus on it. The collar was made of white gold and looked delicate. About two inches wide, the silver collar was made up of elegant stacked links that looked like gentle waves with fine copper strands in woven throughout the links and allowed for movement instead of being stiff and restrictive. That feature was negated as the top and bottom of the collar was covered with a thin solid band of white gold in which small diamond flakes had been in laid in the same gentle swirling pattern. It was beautiful and Sam had never hated anything more. He breathed deep and moved his longish hair aside as Castiel placed the collar around his neck and fastened it around his neck. Sam noted it was lighter than he thought it would and didn’t press in uncomfortably, but he still wanted to rip the thing off. He forced himself to turn up his mouth in a parody of a smile as Castiel helped him to his feet and turned both of them to face the guests. Applause and whoops rang out as everyone moved to shake hands or hug the new couple. Eventually everyone went back to drinking and dancing. Sam sat with Barry at a table and refused to leave his friends side as the party continued until the early hours of the morning.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Castiel doesn't have the best social skills and is in a society that designates omegas as second class. He doesn't think he has done anything wrong or out of the normal societal expectation.


	9. One Is The Loneliest Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet everyone thought I'd died or something. I'm still here. I've been extremely busy. I've been a caretaker to my sick mom. I recently got into graduate school and have been preparing for a move across country and COVID-19 has upped my laziness game! I know this chapter is short after so long a wait, but I do have a plan on where this story is headed next.

Sam grit his teeth as Castiel gave one last forceful push before spilling inside him. From his position on all fours on the bed, he hung his head as he waited for his mate to finish up already. In the six months since his mating ceremony, a routine of sorts had been established. Castiel had shown himself to be an intensely private person in that he rarely even spoke to Sam. He would rise early and leave for the office before Sam awoke, and return late into the evening. He would sip at a scotch in his office before seeking out Sam and leading the omega to his bedroom. There, he expected the omega to present his body for use. Sam learned quickly that the alpha treated sex as a task to be completed. Though the older man found pleasure in the activity, Castiel was a creature of habit. When he used Sam, he expected the boy on his hands and knees on the bed so that he could take Sam from behind. Sam had initially struggled against Castiel using him, the pain nearly unbearable. He would get shaky as the sun started setting, anticipating the return of the alpha who would demand release after a long day, but several harsh slaps to the face coupled with Castiel using his superior weight to take what he wanted anyway, soon had Sam submitting quietly, albeit still reluctantly. When the alpha finished, he would always move away, fasten his trousers and excuse Sam for the rest of the evening to do as he pleased. This night was no different. As Castiels knot deflated, he withdrew and buckled his belt, smoothing his hands over his shirt front compulsively.

“I’ll be travelling to Washington D.C. tomorrow,” Castiel said as Sam moved to sit at the edge of the bed, dangling his bare legs over the side. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“How long will you be gone?” Sam asked, keeping his eyes on his knees.

“ ‘M not sure. A few days. Maybe a week.” Castiel finished fixing his clothes and picked up his phone from the bedside table, flipping it on. He was already turning away from Sam, his mind elsewhere. “Anyway, you need anything, just ask Benny. I’ve got some things to wrap up.” Castiel strode from the bedroom, Sam already forgotten, his eyes fixed on the glowing phone screen.

Sam watched him leave, feeling tears begin to sting his eyes. He wasn’t fond of the alpha in any way, but months of being cooped up in the penthouse suite of Castiels publishing company, with no visitors besides the occasional staff member had left Sam feeling more alone than ever. Used to his brother, parents and friends coming and going in his home in Kansas, this new secluded life in Boston was wearing him down. Coupled with an alpha who seemed oblivious to his presence, and Sam was left adrift in this new life. Sighing, he slid from the bed and into the bathroom to take as hot a shower as he could stand. Sex with Castiel hurt less and less with each coupling, but he still felt dirty afterward and looked forward to cleaning himself of seed and slick. Stepping into the stone tiled shower, he let the water cascade over him and used the sound of the shower to muffle his tears.

********************************************************************

When Sam rose the next morning, it was late. Ellen, the housekeeper, was busy dusting the already immaculate media room when Sam wandered in. She straightened and fixed him with a stern gaze, that Sam knew meant nothing.

“Starting to think you were going to sleep all day, boy. You missed any chance for breakfast. I don’t cook it after eight,” she said, turning back to swipe invisible particles from the flat screen. “If you can wait another hour though, I’ll make you soup for lunch.”

In the short time Sam had known Ellen, he had learned that her cold exterior did not match her caring and maternal heart. In her mid-forties, with gray streaked hair and a serious set to her mouth, Ellen had worked for Castiel for the past seventeen years and had taken to caring for Sam upon his arrival. She was his only friend so far.

“I can wait,” Sam told her as he moved to perch on the arm of the plush cream sofa. “What time did Castiel leave this morning? I didn’t hear him get up. I’m not even sure he went to bed.”

Ellen turned sharply towards him, lips pursed. “You mean, what time did your _alpha_ leave,” Ellen admonished him. She never agreed with Sam calling his alpha by his given name behind the man’s back.

“So…when did _Castiel_ leave?”

She clucked her tongue and shook her head in exasperation. “About six. Just as I was getting here. He didn’t look as if he’d been to bed. I’ve told him for years to get more sleep, but…” she trailed off, before getting back to her dusting. “You better go get dressed, Sam. It’s not healthy to lounge in pajamas all day.”

Sam slid off the couch, muttering to himself as he made his way back toward the grand staircase. “It’s not like I can go anywhere anyway.” If Ellen heard him, she didn’t respond.

Feeling despondant at the idea of dressing for nothing, Sam made his way back through the plush apartment to his bedroom. When he had first arrived at his new home in Boston, he had been in awe of the expansive two-story home situated at the top of Heaven and Earth Press Co. A thirty-four story high rise in the heart of Boston, the H&E Co. penthouse suite was all natural stone floors and mahogany paneled walls, a warm and stark contrast to the aloof alpha who resided within it. Castiel had even provided Sam his own room, with stunning views of the city below. Sam had been grateful for the privacy, even if he suspected it was provided just to keep him out of his alpha’s way.

Sam entered the large walk-in closet and selected a pair of simple grey trousers and a burgundy button up. Castiel had insisted that he wear only the clothes that he provided him, and had Ellen dispose of the clothes that Sam had brought from Kansas, saying that, “It won’t do to look as if I’ve mated a bumpkin.” The only exception he allowed was one of Dean’s old flannels. Castiel thought it might help soothe any “nesting instincts”, whatever those were. Sam didn’t think Castiel even noticed what he wore anyway, as the man’s whole world seemed to focus on business, any domestic affairs pushed aside. He had however, taken a great liking to Sam’s hair early on, and demanded that Sam let it grow out. Just one month into their relationship, Sam had taken a pair of scissors and cut it brutally short in defiance and frustration. It was a moment borne of rage. Rage at the pain he endured nearly every evening in the man’s bed. Rage at being forced from his family. Rage at Castiel and rage at his parents. Rage at being alone. When Castiel had seen what he had done, the alpha had been so silent that it had terrified Sam. He had stalked from Sam’s room and returned an hour later, carrying an electric razor, demanding that Sam finish the job. Sam had openly wept as he shaved off the remaining chunks of hair while Castiel watched coldly in the mirror behind him.

Standing before his bathroom mirror now, Sam fingered the strands that had nearly grown back to their original length, wondering if he dared repeat the incident. He got a perverse pleasure at the idea of angering the alpha again but didn’t know if he wanted to find out what the other would do if pushed too far. So, he contented himself with small things. Making himself hard to find in the evenings, leaving his shoes in the hall before the office door, “accidentally” spilling food or drink on the rare occasions he shared a meal with his new mate. Castiel seemed impervious to most of it, and only slightly disgruntled with some of it, leaving Sam pondering if it was wise to step up his game. Washing and dressing slowly, Sam headed back down to the dining room at a snail’s pace. Ellen was just setting a bowl of soup down when he entered.

“Your alpha called,” she said as she turned to fetch a spoon from a nearby buffet cabinet. “He said a few days were added to his itinerary, so he’s not sure when he’ll be back.”

Sam sank listlessly into the velvet covered chair as she laid the spoon next to him. He tucked into the creamy tomato soup as he snapped, “why does he think I need to know that?”

“You don’t,” Ellen said, looking reproachful. “He called to let me know, so that I could plan meals better. I just thought I’d be nice and tell you, that’s all.”

Sam immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry, Ellen.” He felt his cheeks warm. “I just get lonely sometimes. I don’t mean to be rude.” He kept his eyes on the soup before him as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He heard her shift and reluctantly looked up as she took his hand.

“Oh, sweetie. Give it _time.”_ She gave his hand a small squeeze. “Not all new matings are bliss at first. It can take time for an alpha and omega to get used to each other, but between you and me, maybe stop trying to irritate him so much. How can you expect your alpha to change if his omega is unaccommodating and defiant of his needs?”

Sam snatched his hand back and did not deign to answer her. She rapped the table with her knuckles as she stood.

“Just think that over, Sam.”

She strode from the dining room, leaving Sam to stare bitterly at his soup as it grew cold.

****************************************************************

The following week passed in an agonizing crawl. Sam did not speak to Ellen again outside of short and necessary conversation, and she didn’t bother seeking out his company either. He had taken to wandering the apartment in a daze, growing more frustrated and bored as the days dragged on. At one point, he had called Dean back in Kansas, desperate to hear a familiar voice, but even that had ended in disappointment. It had been his father that had answered the phone.

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Sam,” his father had said irritably. “Your alpha works a lot to provide a high standard of living. That’s why your mother and I were thrilled when he asked for you.”

Sam heard muffled sounds as if his father were shifting the phone impatiently.

“There’s a lot worse than an alpha who’s not around and you being bored. Maybe try to find a hobby. I gotta go.”

His father had hung up before Sam could explain how he hated Castiel home more than when he was away. That Castiel only wanted him around in the bedroom, and how Sam hated his touch. Given his fathers curt dismissal, Sam doubted he would care about that aspect of Sam’s relationship with Castiel either. Sam returned to listlessly moping around the apartment and staring blankly at the busy street hundreds of feet below. He watched, jealousy and anger growing as he watched the people below, going about their business in complete freedom. Freedom he would never have. Not as an omega. Even mated, he couldn’t leave without an escort. Ellen always refused. She was, “too busy to wander around wasting time.” Benny had only come by once to check on Sam, but claimed he had no time either to escort a bored omega around the city. Sam grit his teeth and slapped his palm against the window, hard.

“Fuck this,” he said. A radical plan had formed suddenly in his mind. He would run away. He would go back to Kansas, back to his brother and friends. If he made it, he would be disgraced, but at least he’d be free of this miserable mating. Sam chewed his lip as he considered his options. Bus stations were always lax on security, at least in the movies he had seen. If he paid off the driver, surely he could get a ride back to Lawrence. He would wear a hoodie to hide his more delicate features. One of Castiel’s sweaters should do the trick. He would smell like an alpha and hopefully the other passengers would assume he was just a young alpha and not a stowaway. With a huff of determination, Sam pushed away from the window and toward Castiel’s office.

He would need money and clothes. And more than a little luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam maybe didn't think this through very well, but what 14 year old does, am I right?!


End file.
